Harvest
by ButterflyPages
Summary: Sequel to Going in Circles-Fitz has resigned the presidency to be with Olivia. They are awaiting the birth of twins and the chance to finally be together. A secret about Fitz will threaten to destroy their new life.
1. The Reaping

**Chapter 1**

**The Reaping**

Olivia considered her reflection in the mirror above the double vanity. She was clothed in Fitz's blue terrycloth robe. During her last trimester, she began using his robe in lieu of her own. Even though it pooled around her feet making her look like she was playing dress up with her parents' clothing, she could close it over her massive belly with ease. She removed her shower cap, releasing her thick mane to cascade around her shoulders. She opened the robe and let it fall off her shoulders and to the floor. This was her morning ritual, a surveying of her changing profile. As she ran her hands over her distended belly, marveling at the two babies growing inside her, she breathed a sigh of contentment.

"You little onion rings have completely taken over. Where did you put my body because I am ready to take it back." Olivia smiled as she remembered the origin of their nicknames, a healthy craving for deep fried onion rings in her 5th month of pregnancy. This was a craving Olivia tried to keep secret since she constantly lectured her family about healthy eating.

One afternoon, Karen and some friends from school happened upon Olivia at The Varsity, Atlanta's historic drive-in. Karen found her there hunched over in a booth, alone, devouring an order of onion rings and a large orange soda. From that moment on Karen started calling the babies, "The Onion Rings." Fitz, Gerry, and everyone at OPA followed suit.

"Good morning, beautiful." Fitz stood in the door admiring her.

Olivia looked at his reflection in her mirror. "Good morning, hon. What are you doing awake? Aren't you still jetlagged from your trip?" Forgetting about her girth, Olivia bent her knees in an attempt to retrieve up her robe, but gravity and her lack of equilibrium worked against her. "Would you help me get my robe, Fitz."

He walked over and stood behind her. "_Your_ robe? This looks like my robe, so nope." They both smiled as he pulled her hair back and began peppering kissing along the side of her neck.

"Fitz, you need to rest, and I need to begin my project." His kisses were already having an effect on her.

"And what…project is…that?" He inquired punctuating his words with dewy kisses. His hands smoothed over her shoulders, breasts, and down to her belly. "I was in France for seven whole days. I didn't see you or my little onion rings. It's so early on a Saturday morning. Come back to bed."

"Operation Get These Babies Out is my project. I am determined to give birth _this_ weekend...by Sunday or Monday. I'm 39 weeks! How many women carrying twins go this long? I need to get them out. I can't do anything anymore without help. I haven't seen my feet in months. Karen was a sweetheart last night. She polished my toenails for me. When Mom was here yesterday, she suggested I go for a long walk. According to her, I was late and walking was the catalyst for her labor. I'm willing to try anything. I am going for a walk and I am not stopping until I feel some real contractions. My waddle is slow. I need to get an early start."

Fitz laughed. "Livy, I am sorry you are uncomfortable." He took a seat on the vanity stool and turned her around to face him.

"I know of some…other ways to hasten your labor. I read a magazine article on the plane ride home. Guess what else can help induce labor?" Fitz commenced kissing her stomach.

"What?"

"Lovemaking." He pulled her down to sit in his lap. Tilting her had back he kissed her deeply.

"As good as that sounds, Fitz, I don't feel or look very sexy. I am bloated and…very full. I can't move worth a damn. There is no room for you in there, babe." Olivia pecked Fitz on the nose. "You get some rest and I'll wake you when I am ready to pop these babies out."

"Livy, please. We can at least try…and then I'll go with you on your walk." Fitz put on his best pleading face.

She looked into his eyes and then let her eyes travel over his face, taking in his features. He took a deep breath and she felt the soft tickle of it on her nose. His thick hair was mussed from the pillow. Her hands of their own accord reached up to caress his tresses, but got sidetracked on the way. The square line of his jaw distracted her so that is where her hand stopped.

"How can I say no to this face? But…you will have to do all the work. I need to save my strength for the walk later."

Fitz carried Olivia back into the bedroom, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

"It is a beautiful day to go for a walk. I wish Olitz and Cleo could have come too." Olivia and Fitz walked hand in hand down a wooded trail. It was 10:00.

"Karen and Gerry will walk them later. I need all my attention focused on you since you are so determined to walk yourself into labor." Fitz said.

It was unseasonably warm for an October morning. Tom and Agent Samantha McGillis walked behind them. Each had put in a bid to be assigned to the Grant Family security detail. When Tom had asked him about it, Fitz had been sure he wouldn't be granted security. After all, he had resigned the presidency after only for serving a couple of months. To his surprise, Congress approved the detail.

Tom and Samantha were especially keen to spot paparazzi. A picture of an ex-president and his pregnant girlfriend could garner a healthy payment from any news outlet.

Since Fitz's resignation the public was hungry for any and all information about the couple. In his resignation address, he had painted himself as unfit to serve because of the problems in his personal life. He announced the impending divorce as if it were Mellie's idea. He had hoped this would curry favor with her so that she wouldn't contest the divorce. He also lauded Sally Langston as a worthy President who would lead the nation to a new zenith. He assured everyone that the transition of power had been seamless and that America was secure. He had apologized and asked for everyone to respect his family's privacy during this difficult time. He hadn't mentioned the leaked photo or his affair with Olivia. Protecting her and his unborn from scrutiny had been his reasoning. Despite his explanation, the press nor the public believed him. Speculation about Olivia Pope started to heighten again.

Mellie's interview with Oprah Winfrey only made the public more insatiable for information. During the interview, she had gone along with Fitz's line about her initiating divorce, but she wouldn't give the reason for her decision. When Oprah presented her with the leaked photo of Olivia and Fitz and the text of Mellie's postings from the fan social media website, Mellie lost her composure.

"Did you post on this website as **1600BigBallerShotCaller**?" Oprah inquired. Oprah began reading the posts. Mellie was blindsided by this information, having forgotten about her postings she had hastily sent during a moment of weakness. Finally, she admitted that the reason for their divorce was the affair. In her anger, she painted Olivia as the aggressor and that her aim was to bring down the presidency. Mellie also revealed Olivia's pregnancy. Public outrage was so severe that Fitz moved everyone to Roswell, GA, a suburb on the outskirts of Atlanta.

"Tell me about Paris. Did you get the funding you needed?"

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't have to travel again for a while. I have enough capital to begin hiring staff. The Grant Center for Global Advocacy is now a reality." Fitz stopped when he saw Olivia grab her belly. "Are you okay? I can have Tom bring the car."

"No. Feel this. They must be doing cartwheels or something." Olivia placed his hand on her belly. "See? The Onion Rings are going crazy in there."

"Wow. Any contractions yet?" Fitz pulled her over to sit beside him on a nearby bench.

"No. Aside from them wrestling around in my stomach, I don't feel a thing. Maybe I should talk to the doctor about inducing. I have an appointment on Monday. I need a sip of water and my pillow." Fitz grabbed both from his pack. He helped place the pillow behind her back and opened the water for her. It was then that he spotted her bare ring finger. He reached for her left hand and rubbed the area where the ring should be resting. "Where is your engagement ring, Livy?"

"It is such a beautiful day. You know Autumn is my favorite season. I love the harvest festivals, the food, and the colors. I am glad the babies will be born in Autumn." Olivia breathed in the crisp air and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Olivia, where is your ring?" There was an edge in his voice that signaled the stirrings of his anger.

"We can't be engaged until your divorce from Mellie is final. She continues to stall so you are still a married man, Fitz." Olivia lifted her head and took a long draw on her water bottle.

"Where the hell is this coming from? You never had a problem wearing it before. It's your mother, isn't it? She said something to you about our engagement."

"She does have a point, Fitz. The ring is null and void as long as you are married. I am not wearing it until there is a clear path for us actually getting married." Olivia started to feel herself getting angry. Her back was beginning to hurt.

"So our children are null and void too? I can't believe you let Mildred call our relationship…our unborn children…illegitimate. Whenever she visits, you let her fill your head with nonsense, Olivia! I wish you wouldn't let her do that."

"She never said those words! She was admiring the ring as she always does when she visits. She asked me if Mellie had signed the papers yet. Then she said it seemed silly to wear such an impractical ring when I wasn't even truly engaged. I told her it was a family heirloom, passed down for generations in your family. She asked why you didn't give it to Mellie when you all got engaged." Fitz looked at Olivia for a long time. "Why didn't you…give it to Mellie as an engagement ring?"

His eyes fell and they lost some of their fight. "Just forget it. I don't want to argue about this anymore. Wear it. Don't wear it. Are you ready to resume Operation Get These Babies Out?" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I'll wear the ring."

He covered her hand with his and kissed her softly on the lips.

They resumed their walk.

"I think I know why Mellie is stalling. She is trying to wait the babies out. If she signs the divorce papers before the babies are born, we will not be able to get married and give them the Grant name as a married couple." Olivia stopped walking as she considered her theory.

"But the babies will have my name regardless." Fitz added.

"But _I_ won't…not until you two are divorced. It is her final poke in the eye to us. It may sound ridiculous and trivial, but this is Mellie we are talking about. She wants to make it hard for us for as long as she can. I guess I don't blame her. She lost the life she had always wanted. She will sign the papers soon." Olivia continued walking again. Fitz took her hand as they navigated a slight hill over a rough patch of terrain. Olivia stood still, doubling over as much as she could, considering her abundant midsection. The sharp intake of breath let him know she was in pain.

"What is it, honey?" Fitz said in concern. Olivia squeezed his hand hard and leaned into his side. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned again, louder this time. He picked her up and walked back to the bench."

She smiled weakly at him as the pain subsided. "I think it is time."

Fitz's eyes widened. He looked back and yelled, "Tom! Sam! Get the car! I think Olivia is going into labor."

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed home. After four rings, he hung up and tried Gerry's cell phone.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" Gerry said.

"Where are you and Karen?" Fitz said.

"We are taking Cleo and Olitz for a ride instead of a walk. What's wrong?"

"Take the dogs back to the house. Grab Olivia's bag and meet us at Northside Hospital. Olivia's in labor."

"Finally! Whoo Hoo! Hey Karen! Liv's in labor. Turn the car around. We gotta go back home and get her bag."

"Wait, what did you say, Gerry! Is Karen driving? She doesn't have a license! Of all the idiotic things to do...stop the car and take the wheel. I'll deal with you two later!" Fitz disconnected the line, but not before hearing Karen call Gerry, "Diarrhea mouth."

"Fitz, aren't you going to call Dr. Carson?" Olivia managed to say between her breathing.

Sam drove the SUV up to the road by the trail's path. Tom had stayed with Olivia and Fitz while Sam collected the car. Fitz bent to pick Olivia up to carry her to the car, but she stopped him.

"Fitz, I can walk. It doesn't feel good being carried when the pain hits. Let me walk."

"It will be faster if I carry you!" She shook her head in protest as another painful contraction overtook her. She squeezed his hand and grabbed hold of Tom's forearm. Tom mouthed a silent, "ouch" as her nails bore into his arm through is light jacket.

They finally made it to the vehicle, and Fitz lifted her inside, into the back seat. As they sped off, Fitz's phone rang. He recognized the number. It was Demarchelier, and knew he must answer. Demarchelier never made social calls.

"Yes." Fitz whispered.

"Nathaniel Wright is back."

"When?" Fitz tried to keep his voice even and calm.

"He entered the United States when you left for France last week. He is five months early in returning to the states. He wasn't supposed to come back until twelve months had past."

"It is okay. As long as he doesn't um…reopen the account this should be an non-issue." Fitz hoped Olivia wouldn't ask about this phone call. The car was quiet accept for her breathing and his phone conversation.

"Unfortunately, he has uncovered the truth. He knows who you really are. We think he will try to, as you say, 'reopen the account.' I assume you can't speak freely now so if reopen the account means contact Ms. Pope, then we think he plans to make contact with her in order to share what he has discovered about you."

"Where is he now?" Fitz asked. He grimaced a little when Olivia squeezed his hand again to manage a contraction.

"We don't know, sir."

Fitz remained calm. "Find it. Contain it until I can attend to the details. Olivia is in labor and we are headed to the hospital. Text me in lieu of calling if anything transpires."

"Congratulations, sir."

"Thanks." Fitz disconnected the line.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked.

"Just a little snag with the organization. Nothing I can't handle."

"Really? Sounded pretty intense to me. Anything I can help with?" Fitz smiled at her question.

"I think your hands are pretty full right now. I know you can't wait to move the OPA office to Atlanta. We'll have to text Abby with the news when you get settled in at the hospital." Fitz hoped this would deter her from asking further questions.

"Fitz, you can still use me as a sounding board. What is the snag? I can…" Olivia closed her eyes as another contraction overtook her body.

Fitz coached her through a breath as he wondered what he was going to do about Nate. The information he had discovered could threaten his new life with Olivia.

* * *

**Dear Penpals,**

**"Harvest" is the sequel to "Going in Circles." If you haven't read GIC, you should wait until I post it all to understand what's going on, who Fitz really is, and all the other details.****  
**


	2. Cornucopia of Secrets

**Chapter 2**

**Cornucopia of Secrets**

* * *

"So, tell me, Harrison, I love your name by the way…how long have you known Olivia Pope? How is it to work with her? Did the President ever stop by your office to visit?"

Harrison grimaced. _Another groupie_, he thought as he let his head fall back on the futon. His date was peppering him with questions about his boss and her boyfriend, the former President. In the 6 months since the President had resigned and Olivia moved to Atlanta by way of Virginia, Harrison's dating life received a definite boost. They weren't reporters. He could sniff a reporter a mile out. These were women obsessed with the relationship between Olivia and the President. They were looking for information about them.

Initially, Harrison refused to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He would often add embellishments in response to their please for information:

"One time, I interrupted them kissing in her office. Let me demonstrate," He told one of his groupie dates. Tonight, though, he wanted some stimulating conversation and genuine fun instead of indiscriminate, groupie sex. Stacy slid behind Harrison and began massaging his shoulders while she whispered more questions in his ear.

_Maybe one more night won't hurt. I'll 86 the groupies tomorrow_, Harrison said as her ample breasts brushed against him.

Harrison tried to ignore the loud vibration of his cell phone on the coffee table.

"Harrison, baby, your phone." Stacy reached for it, but he grabbed the phone before she could.

A new text message scrolled across the screen.

**Unknown**: Hey brother. Can you get rid of your company? I am downstairs. Nate

Harrison sighed in a rush of relief and disbelief. He rose from the futon, engrossed in his reply text to Nate. He forgot about Stacy.

**Harrison: **Come up in 10!

"Stacy, I need to cut our night short. Something urgent has come up." Harrison ushered Stacy to the front door.

"Call me?" Stacy said.

"Sure." Harrison said with a weak smile, not planning to ever call her again.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Harrison opened it without looking through the peephole.

He grabbed Nate by the shoulders. "Man, where have you been? Get your ass in here. You have some explaining to do!" Nate smiled, and they hugged, pounding each other on the back.

Harrison observed Nate's attire and physique. He was dressed in a black sweat suit, black ankle boots, and a black jacket. The only non-black apparel was the grey t-shirt visible around the neckline. He carried one duffle bag and a laptop bag. He looked like he'd lost some weight.

"What's with all the black? You look like a bank robber. Not the best attire for a black man in America or anywhere for that matter."

Nate grinned at Harrison as he dropped his bags and took off his jacket. He walked to Harrison's refrigerator and stuck his head in. "Do you have anything to eat? I am starving." Nate placed a beer from the refrigerator on the counter.

"Had I known you were coming I would have been prepared. There is leftover pizza from Mellow Mushroom. It's from the night before last."

Nate arranged 3 pieces on his plate and placed it in the microwave. He stood watching the plate go in circles through the microwave window while the timer counted down.

"I can't wait to tell Liv you are here. I am texting her and…" Harrison's head was bent as he prepared to send the message. When Nate snatched the phone from his hand, he looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing? Liv will be happy to know where you are since you disappeared the day after she hired you. It all seemed surreal because she marched in that next day to announce that she was leaving for Virginia because the President was resigning."

"Is she in Virginia now?" Nate said as he shoved Harrison's phone in his pocket. The ding of the microwave signaled that his pizza was ready. Nate sat at Harrison's tiny kitchen table.

"Why did you leave DC so suddenly? Where did you go? Your cryptic postcard didn't give me any clues," Harrison said, grabbing a beer and joining Nate at the table.

Nate devoured the pizza in large mouthfuls, stopping only to take big gulps of beer.

When the plate was empty, he pushed it away and downed the rest of the beer.

"Where is Carrie living now that her knight and shining armor has given it all up for her?" Nate asked.

"Are you okay, Nate? Because you are acting sort of odd right now."

"Where is she living? Is OPA still functional?"

"I am not going to answer your questions until you answer mine. Can I have my phone back?" Harrison held out his hand.

"Not right now, little brother. My apologies for how I am acting. I just…things are really screwed up in this world. Why did I leave? Grant forced me to leave the country for twelve months. He even gave me a plane ticket and specific instructions. I had to leave only the parts of the states that are joined, touching, contiguous. What kind of request is that? He sent one of his people to threaten me with an ultimatum: Either leave the country for a year and never, ever…his words…contact Carrie in any way or be…killed. This is the second time he has ordered me away from her. I didn't obey him then, and I'm not about to start now. This last 6 months I've been investigating Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I should be afraid of him, considering all that I know now, but I am not. It has made me hate him." Nate's words rushed out in a frenzy.

"Why would he do that? How does he even know you? Do you think Liv told him about your past relationship?"

"He's a jealous, sneaky bastard. He's probably been spying on her since their affair began. Maybe he had her investigated and found out we were engaged two years ago. Harrison, I haven't been honest with you. I came back to DC to try to rekindle things with Carrie. Actually, Cyrus promised to help me in exchange for me writing news stories for him. It wasn't until I moved back that I found out about her affair with Grant and that Cyrus wanted me to break them up, in addition to being his journalist whore. He had Cyrus killed and probably Hollis Doyle too. Why didn't you tell me she was sleeping with the President?"

"I didn't know. They kept it a secret for obvious reasons. None of us at OPA knew during the campaign or after Liv quit working at the White House. Welll…Stephen may have known, but he left. I think she resigned as a way to end it, but it didn't end, I guess. She is doesn't share any of her business. Now a lot of things make sense about her actions, though. I guess this ruins your chances of working at OPA. Move on, bro. There is no chance of you two being together. He gave up the most power any one person could have to be with her. She is due to deliver twins any day now. He is very protective of her. I believe he is bluffing about killing you or you heard him wrong. He was the President so instead of just telling you to leave his girl alone, he threatens your life. It's all relative to ones power. Cyrus Beene died of a heart attack and Hollis Doyle committed suicide. He isn't President anymore so he can't send any drones or secret assassins to take you out." Harrison smiled and patted Nate on the back.

Nate walked away from him irritated by his cavalier attitude. "Harrison, this is not funny. Let me be clear because I am going to need your help. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant as we know him is a mirage. There is no record of him existing before his college years. I also checked out his mother, father, two sisters, and brother. I can't find any record of them before this time either. It is like they all appeared out of thin air when he started college."

"What are you talking about? He has been a governor and a president? Candidates are scrutinized and vetted thoroughly inside and out. Something like this wouldn't go under the radar." Harrison began to feel sorry for Nate. _I didn't realize he was this scarred by their breakup. _

"Maybe some information existed when he was running or his people fed false information to the press. I can't find any information now. What I am about to tell you will sound ridiculous. Just humor me and suspend your judgment for a second. Have you ever heard of the Illuminati?" Nate said.

"I've heard of it…the secret society that controls the world…the eye above the pyramid on the dollar bill…New World Order…the Freemasons? I read a book on conspiracy theories in college. What does this have to do with the President?"

"What you know about the Illuminati is false, but it is a secret organization that does exist and has since 1775. They wield global power by planting its members in key leadership positions around the world. People that are placed in the positions are given a new identity and family so they can't be traced back to the organization. The head of the Illuminati controls the world through the leaders they put in those positions." Nate stopped his explanation because Harrison seemed unconvinced.

"Do you realize how you sound right now? In my line of work, I know that a small few hold the most power and influence in the world. When they get in trouble, they come to us for help…but one secret organization planting people in positions and controlling the world? This is just not plausible, Nate. Things are going to blow over with you and the President. I am sure he was just flexing his muscles. He doesn't mean you any harm."

"I need you to listen and hear me out. Most of my information came word of mouth from members on the lower levels of the organization. There is not much in writing except for the documents about the historical Illuminati that originated in Bavaria. Grant is not just a member, but his biological father leads the organization. The American people think F.T. Grant II is his father, but that is just staging. I am still trying to find out the name of his real father. The plan was for Grant to be President for 8 years while being groomed to take over the organization. He automatically defected from the organization when he resigned the Presidency, but he didn't get permission. Apparently he doesn't have a good relationship with his real father. My sources tell me that the organization plans to force him back in."

"Nate, I am having a hard time believing all this. He can't resume his position as president. Sally Langston is the president now. What are you planning to do?"

"No, not to resume the Presidency of the United States, but the Supreme Eminence of the Illuminati. First of all, I need your help. Where is Carrie? Is OPA still functional?"

Harrison hesitated, but then answered. "She lives in Atlanta with the President and his two children. We are moving OPA to Atlanta after she gives birth."

"You need to be my ears and eyes. Let me know what is going on with her. I am going to Atlanta to warn her about him. She needs to get away because she will be used as leverage to make Grant do what the organization wants. I can warn her if I can get close. I know he has his permanent attaché, Demarchelier, tracking me. I alluded him when I returned to the US, but he will be back on my tracks soon."

"Do you think Liv is really in danger? " Harrison said, feeling uneasy.

"Grave danger. If his real family doesn't try to kill her, he probably will when she tries to leave him after I tell her all this. He and everyone around him are just that controlling and crazy. They have power to harm whomever they choose. Will you help me save her? Can we count on Huck and Abby, too?"

Harrison looked at his brother, not sure if he was speaking truth or the ravings of someone who had gone a little mad.


	3. Seed Time and Harvest

**Chapter 3**

**Seed Time and Harvest**

* * *

Olivia was madwoman. Her delicate position did not match her disposition. When the labor and delivery nurse announced that her cervix had not effaced at all, she pounded her fist onto the examining bed and bellowed, "I am not going anywhere until these babies are out of me! Fitz, handle this and make them admit me now! I'll be waiting outside for my room." Olivia motioned for Fitz to assist her with redressing. She held on to his arm for leverage as she slid off the bed. Without a look back, she waddled out of the room.

Fitz looked as the nurse with chagrin. "I'm sorry. She's feeling so uncomfortable…"

"Mr. President, there is no need to explain," the nurse interrupted, "This is my job. Expectant mothers can be demanding at this delicate time and with good reason. We'll get you all settled in a private room with the safeguards that have been put in place. The wing will be keycard entry only. I'll get a wheelchair and have Ms. Pope escorted to a room."

"Thank you, Nurse Sanchez," Fitz replied shaking her hand.

* * *

"Liv, why won't you get some drugs?" Gerry held Olivia's arm as they walked down the long corridor outside her birthing suite. They had the entire wing to themselves. Olivia had been there for 5 hours.

"I can do this without an epidural. Stop badgering me or I'll banish you like I did with your father and sister." Olivia walked gingerly down the hallway. She alternated between leaning on Gerry and the wall. When a contraction hit, she would squeeze the nearest thing to her, sometimes Gerry's hand or the hallway railing.

"Let's have a conversation and forget that I am in labor. I need to take my mind off the pain."

"Okay, well….I don't want to be homeschooled anymore. Can you talk Dad into enrolling us into a high school? It's boring being at home all day and those cheesy field trips are the worst. Karen has made some friends in the homeschool network, but I haven't. I guess the tables have turned. She is popular. I'm not. I don't care about that it's just that I want to be in a real school. I want to play lacrosse again."

"Let's stop walking for a minute," Olivia propped her shoulder against the wall. Gerry stopped beside her and took a seat on the floor. "An apology is inadequate, Gerry, but I am so sorry for how Fitz and I…our relationship has affected you and Karen…the constant changes and the move away when you were settling in at Sidwell. Have you spoken with your mom about a new school?"

"No. She's mad because I won't live with her in California. She doesn't want Karen to come there. I can't leave my sister. I don't want to be so far away from any of my brothers or sisters. I'll be going to college soon. Karen and I have never had a perfect life. Mom and Dad have always been…different. Please talk to Dad about the school."

"Get up and stop using your Grant charm on me. I'll see what I can dooooooo…" Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe as her stomach hardened with a contraction.

"Olivia, why aren't you lying down?" Mildred Pope rushed to Olivia. She rubbed her shoulder, and then pulled a hair tie from her purse. She pulled Olivia's hair back into a ponytail. Olivia smiled at mother who could work magic with anything taken from her purse. She could mend a ripping seam, fix a button, bandage a scrape, or resolve any mini personal hygiene crisis.

"Gerry, where is your father? Why isn't he with Olivia?" Mildred asked with a sour expression on her face.

"Gerry, you and Karen should drive over to Starbucks and get a Frappuccino or something. Thanks for walking with me." Olivia smiled as Gerry hugged her. He greeted Olivia's mother and exited the hallway.

"Well, Mommy. Walking worked!" Olivia smirked as she remembered what else she and Fitz had done to hasten the labor. "I am in labor, slow labor, but labor, nonetheless."

"You should be laying down. When are they going to put the monitor on you?" Mildred asked with concern.

"I'm only three centimeters. The doctor said I could walk until I am six centimeters dilated. I can take the pain better when I am standing and walking around. If I lie down, I will probably give in and take the epidural." Olivia resumed walking slowly up the hallway.

"Baby, there are no rewards for giving birth without an epidural. Why go through that unnecessary pain? Was this his idea?" Mildred's expression bordered on disgust. "I am glad you aren't wearing that ring." Mildred rubbed Olivia's hand.

"Mommy, you have to stop. I do plan to wear the engagement ring again. I love him and we are going to be a family. Give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't want you two at odds with each other all the time."

Mildred ignored her plea. "I have been meaning to ask you this for a couple of weeks, but any word from Nate? How is he? I called his mom, but she hasn't heard from him since that postcard he sent months ago."

"I haven't heard from him. I hope he is okay." Nate's disappearance was a mystery to Olivia. She was going to look into it once she had some time.

"Ms. Pope it is time for us to put you on the machine to monitor your contractions. You'll have to lie down for 20 minutes," Nurse Sanchez said as she appeared around the corner.

"Do I have to? I do much better with the pain when I am walking. Can we wait another 20 minutes?" Olivia pleaded.

"Olivia, stop being ornery!" Aunt Diane walked around the corner behind Nurse Sanchez, her arms outstretched. "We are finally going to meet these twins! You and Fitz are crazy for not finding out the sex of the babies." Aunt Diane hugged Olivia and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hello, Mildred," said Aunt Diane said with less enthusiasm.

"Diane," Mildred replied in acknowledgement more than greeting.

Olivia's mother and aunt had a strained relationship. Mildred was jealous of the closeness between Diane and Olivia. Diane didn't like the way Mildred treated her brother, during their marriage.

"It's so good to see you Aunt Diane! Mommy, why don't you get Fitz? He is in the private waiting room."

Olivia called out to her mom, "And Mom, be nice please."

"I am always nice." Mildred walked away.

Diane helped Olivia get in the bed when they returned to the room. They waited for the nurse to get the machine ready. "I can't wait to meet these babies. How are you doing with the move, living with two teenagers, and Fitz full time? You were worried they wouldn't like you because of the divorce. "

"Aunt D, these last 6 months have been more peaceful than I could have imagined. Karen and Gerry have been respectful and accepting of me. They been wonderful. They ask my opinion on things, but I don't try to be their mother. I'll never force a relationship with them. Nothing is perfect, though. Mellie hasn't signed the divorce papers yet. She doesn't see them as much as she should. Gerry just informed me that he wants to enroll in school, which is going to draw attention to us. Fitz and my mom don't get along. I am absolutely terrified of taking care of two newborns. Despite it all, I think the worst is over. Fitz and I are engaged as you know. We are going to be a real family. Finally, there is nothing standing in the way of our happiness. I can't tell you how good that feels after all our drama. Knock on wood of course." Olivia knocked on the wooden rolling table.

* * *

Fitz looked at his watch. It had been 30 minutes since Olivia ordered him and Karen to leave her alone when they insisted that she stop the walking and rest. Fitz chuckled as he stood to go back to the birthing suite. He'd decided that 30 minutes was enough time to let her cool down.

His phone rang. It was Demarchelier.

"Hello, what have you found out?" Fitz asked.

"Three days ago he was spotted in DC. We are getting close to him. I have some other, more pressing, news. You father wants an audience with you?"

"Why? The job of being my fake father ended when I resigned as President and defected from The Organization."

"You misunderstand, your real father, His Supreme Eminence…"

"Stop. You took care of this for me. I am out of The Organization. I have defected. Why does he want to see me, when I have not ties to him anymore?" Fitz started pacing the floor. His breathing becoming ragged and his heart beating faster.

"Søren, please have a seat and listen to me!" Demarchielier raised his voice.

Fitz stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been addressed by his given name in years. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Hear me out, please. I have been your personal attaché since you were 13. I know you. I know your father. I know your life. Let me give you some perspective. You are the son of the most powerful man in the world. He has given you everything…"

"But an authentic life. My life has always been one big secret. I am not Søren Michael Avenir, and he is not my father. I am Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I don't want to speak about this again, especially today with Liv giving birth. My life is finally going in the right direction."

"You will not escape this. I did as you asked me…submitted your defection, but you had to know that he wasn't going to let his heir leave so easily. This threatens stability and power of The Organization especially since you are supposed to become the next SE. Talk to him. Maybe you can resolve this…come up with some sort of compromise. Think about Ms. Pope, Karen, Gerry, your twins. Do you want him and his entourage to appear at your house one day? Do you want Ms. Pope and your children to find out about this from anyone but you? This isn't just about you anymore. Do you think you he will allow you to keep me as your attaché? Don't go to war with your father because ignoring him will be a declaration of a war you can't win."

Fitz felt nauseous. He cursed himself for being so naïve as to think he was finally free. He wondered why everyone always wanted to control him. He was born into an organization that was all about control. Even in his fabricated life people wanted to control his him, Cyrus, Mellie, Hollis, and even Olivia with Defiance. Here he was, hemmed in again.

"Set up a meeting for a month from now. I can't do this until Liv is settled with the babies at home. I don't plan on Olivia, Karen, or Gerry ever finding out about this. I need you to help me prepare for this meeting. When can you come to Atlanta?"

"I can coach you over the phone. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be in the same room with you and risk someone seeing us. No one can ever know our connection. It will help them figure out your true identity," Demarchelier said.

"That is the least of my worries. Nate already knows something, yes?" Fitz didn't notice Mildred walk up to the private waiting room door.

"I still don't think it is a good idea," Demarchelier countered.

"I need you. I can't get through this without you!" Fitz pleaded.

"Okay. I'll be in touch." Demarchelier disconnected the line.

Fitz took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He exited the door and met Mildred just around the corner.

"Hello, Fitzgerald, Olivia sent me to get you. The nurse has made her return to the bed so they can monitor her contractions." Mildred smiled and linked her arm through his.

Fitz was taken aback by the change in her demeanor. She touched him and smiled. She was usually so cold to him.

"Thanks, Mildred. She has been so stubborn and ornery today. I am glad she is finally resting."

"No, Thank you, Fitz. You have been so good to my daughter. This is a great day. Why don't you go on to the suite? I need to stop by the ladies' room." Fitz patted her hand that rested on his forearm and then continued down the hallway.

Mildred stepped into the ladies' room. She checked the stalls to make sure they were empty. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the play button to make sure she had recorded Fitz. When she purchased her cell phone, she'd never thought she would use the recording feature, but she was thankful that the annoying customer service representative had given her instructions on how to use it. Mildred smiled at the clear replay of Fitz's voice.

"_**That is the least of my worries. Nate already knows something, right?" **_

"_**I need you. I can't get through this without you!"**_

"That philanderer! He cheated on this wife with Olivia and now he is cheating on Olivia with someone else," Mildred whispered to herself. "I need to stop this marriage before it happens. How does Nate know about this?"

Mildred almost dropped her phone when it buzzed in her hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mildred. This is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel! Oh, I can't believe it is you? I was just asking Olivia about you. Where are you? You mother is so worried."

"How is Carrie? Where is she?"

"We are at the hospital in Atlanta. She is in labor as we speak. I'm sure we have many hours to go before she gives birth. She is well. I can't say that I am happy about the father of those twins. He is a womanizer. I am sure he is cheating on Olivia. I have a feeling that you know something about that."

Nate knew that it wasn't a good idea to share what he knew with Mildred. He had to play this smart.

"Mildred, he is not who you think he is. Olivia is in danger. I do have some information that I cannot share right now. I need your help. I'm in Atlanta, and I need to see Olivia before she leaves the hospital. That is the only way I'll be able to see her alone. Do you think you could get me in to see her? I'm sure he has it secured like Fort Knox."

"I'll see what I can do, Nathaniel. I am glad you are back. I feel much better about everything now. Can I call you on this number?"

"Yes, thanks, Mildred."

* * *

"You are now at five centimeters, Ms. Pope. Do you want the epidural? We have to do it now. Quite frankly, I recommend it. The pain is only going to get worse. Your stress is going to put the babies into distress." Dr. Olivera walked to the sink, discarded her gloves, and washed her hands.

Olivia turned her head. A single tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. Fitz stood by her side holding her hand. He kissed the tear and helped her push back up on the bed and cover her legs.

"Baby, you have made it almost twenty hours. You need to rest. Get the epidural. It won't hurt them. I wish I could take the pain in your place." Fitz kissed her brow that was beaded with sweat.

"I wish you could feel this pain too. I'm never letting you touch me again." Olivia squeezed his hand as a contraction overwhelmed her.

"Okay. Get the anesthesiologist. I'll do it." Olivia closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm her breathing.

* * *

"Why didn't you make me do this earlier?" Olivia's face held a contented grin. The epidural had finally taken effect. She still felt tightening when she got a contraction, but there was no pain.

Fitz smiled and hugged Olivia tighter in his arms. They were alone in the birthing suite. Aunt Diane and Mildred were in the cafeteria. Karen and Gerry were camped out in the private waiting room.

He lay beside her on the hospital bed. His body spooned hers, and his head was propped on one hand while his other hand rubbed her stomach under the hospital gown. Olivia closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body. It was so quiet. This was a nice respite from the pain she had endured for hours.

"Livy, how are you feeling?" Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Wonderful…it's so quiet…this is nice. Probably the last peace we will experience for years." Olivia snuggled deeper into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Fitz began peppering small kisses behind her ear and on her neck. His hands moved between her legs, caressing her softly there.

"What are doing, Fitz? I am in labor." Olivia grabbed his hand but he wouldn't move it away. "Are you…what is that against my back?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything drastic. I want to feel you one last time before the onion rings make an appearance. Let me know if you want me to stop."

He kissed her and slid two fingers inside her. She gasped. She was puzzled at the sensations she was feeling. _Isn't an epidural supposed to numb me from the waist down? _Olivia stopped wondering and opened her legs wider, enjoying it all._  
_

* * *

"Push, Olivia! I can see the head crowning. You can do it honey!" Fitz held her up as she bared down on his arm. He was looking from her face to the mirror on wheels that set beside Dr. Olivera. It let them both see the progress of the labor. Olivia refused to look at the mirror because it made her lose focus. Aunt Diane and Mildred each held one of Olivia's legs while Nurse Sanchez and Karen held up the other. They were like human stirrups.

A head with a shock full of black hair in contrast to its pale coloring appeared. The shoulders, chest, and the remainder of the body came next.

"Baby number 1 is out. Suction! It is a girl!" Dr. Olivera suctioned the mouth and handed her over to the nurse to place on Olivia's chest.

Olivia was weeping openly. She was speechless, but totally in love with this little creature. She couldn't take her eyes off her little face. She was squawking and flailing her arms. Everyone in the room marveled in their own way. Fitz walked around to the foot of the bed to cut the cord.

"She's beautiful!"

"A girl!"

"Look at all that hair!"

"I love you, Olivia." Fitz kissed Olivia's brow and the baby's little hands and feet before the nurse took her away.

"We're not done here, people! We have more work to do. Ms. Pope, when you feel the tightness again, I need you to push," Dr. Olivera said forcefully.

"Olivia, you are doing great," Aunt Diane said.

Mildred was smiling and crying. Karen just looked stunned.

"Karen, are you okay? You seem a little shell shocked." Olivia said as she laid back on the pillow for a little rest.

"Karen you should go check on your little sister while they clean her up," Fitz said.

"That was unreal. Wow!" Karen walked over to the bed where the nurses were cleaning, examining, and swaddling the baby.

"I hope we haven't scarred her for life." Olivia said between breaths.

"I think Gerry would have been overwhelmed so that is why he is in the private waiting room," said Fitz. He felt Olivia squeeze his hand gently.

"I think it is time to push." Olivia lifted up aided by Fitz. After seven rounds of pushing, the second baby, a boy, was born. Everyone was amazed at his shock of red hair.

"Where did that come from? Liv do you have something to confess to Fitz? Red hair?!" Aunt Diane said jokingly.

Fitz's expression went blank. He thought of his mother's red hair. He nor any of his real siblings inherited it, but here it was reminding him of his past. Fitz pushed those thoughts from his head.

Everyone but Fitz rushed over to watch the nurses work on the male child.

Dr. Olivera delivered the afterbirth and stitched Olivia's episiotomy cut.

"One of each…a boy and a girl. I like that, honey. What are we going to name them?" Fitz brushed Olivia's sweat drenched tresses from her face. She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow exhausted.

"Yes. You name the girl and I'll name the boy. How about that?"

"That sounds good," Fitz kissed her fingers. "You need to sleep."

"No, they are hungry. I need to feed them." Olivia set up just as the nurses came to the bed each holding a baby. Diane and Mildred left the room to give them privacy. Karen stayed still totally enthralled by everything that had transpired.

"Okay, Ms. Pope, it will be best to nurse them together as much as possible so you can get sleep. They will probably have different nursing personalities so you'll want to switch breasts. Let's just work on getting them to latch on. The lactation consultant will give you more training." Nurse Sanchez helped Olivia place both babies at her breasts using the specially made pillows. They both latched on at the same time.

"Look at them go! They must be hungry. Does it hurt Liv?" Karen asked.

"No. It's okay."

Fitz and Karen rubbed their little heads as they nursed. Olivia closed her heavy eyelids and took a deep breath. She felt totally content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Olivia rested in her room alone. She was in a deep sleep at 3:30. The babies wouldn't be in for another feeding for an hour or so. She had convinced Fitz to take Karen and Gerry home so they could sleep and get cleaned up. He resisted until she asked him to run some errands to prepare the house for the babies. Diane joined them to offer assistance.

Mildred insisted on staying to watch over Olivia and the babies. She had racked her brain to try to find a way to get the two security guards to leave the door. She had finally succeeded by asking them to carry two giant stuffed bears from her car to the room. She explained that she wanted to surprise Olivia with them when she awoke.

Mildred phoned Nate and told him he would have about 15-20 minutes to visit depending on how long she could stall the agents.

Olivia's sleep was so sweet that a contented smile rested on her lips. She felt a hand on her cheek and she roused and covered his hand with hers, knowing it had to be Fitz.

"You are so beautiful, Carrie."

She opened her eyes and met Nate's deep brown eyes instead of Fitz's grey ones. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from her lips.

"Nate! What are you doing in Atlanta? How did you get in here?" Olivia moved to sit up but her stitches pulled against her episiotomy scar making it uncomfortable to move quickly.

"I can't stay, but I need to talk to you about Grant. I have some information about him that you need to know...information he's been keeping from you. He is not who you think he is. I can't explain now, but you are in danger. Don't tell him I was here or that I contacted you. I am going to visit you in a couple of days with more information. I need you to arrange it so we can talk privately. I have to go before he and his people catch me. You know me, Carrie. I would never hurt you. I'll be in touch soon." Nate kissed Olivia on the cheek and disappeared out of the room before she could utter another word.

Olivia's breathing became labored. Her contented feeling began to dissipate. She had no idea what Nate was talking about. His visit left her with an ominous feeling that her newfound tranquility had come to an end.


	4. Family Quilts

**Chapter 4**

**Family Quilts**

* * *

_**Autumn 1975**_

Anne sauntered down the expansive corridor, the edge of her long dressing gown lightly brushing the carpet. The quiet blanketing the house comforted her because she knew her beloved husband and children were asleep. She longed for this alone time, always in short supply with five children ranging in age from 12 to 3 years old. The help of the nanny and housemaid was invaluable to her, but she was always very involved in her children's care and the management of her home. She couldn't do it alone with the children and all the entertaining she had to do for The Organization.

Her husband, Michael, wanted the coveted spot of Supreme Eminence. That had always been his dream since he was recruited decades ago. Unlike him, she was a legacy, born into the Organization. Her mother had been a recruit and her father, a legacy. She would never admit it to him, but of the two of them, Michael was the stalwart member. In her observation, the recruits were the passionate ones, probably because they had made a choice to join. Whenever leaders or members came calling for a favor, he always answered in the affirmative. During these times, Anne automatically assumed the planner and hostess role.

Last night there had been a dinner party for President Gerald R. Ford and members of his cabinet. Now that Ford had ascended to the Presidency due to Nixon's resignation, the Organization had one of its own in power.

Anne was looking forward to sitting with a cup of coffee and reading for an hour before she would have to begin breakfast on this Sunday morning. As she rounded the corner, she heard a strange sound coming from Soren's room. With her ear pressed to the door, she listened to what sounded like sobs.

"Soren, darling, what's wrong?" The room was dark, but her son's form, outlined under the bedclothes was unmistakable. He lay facing the opposite window, his shoulders shaking from weeping. At the sound of her voice, his sobs increased. He didn't turn to face her.

Anne pulled on his shoulders. He turned, revealing tear soaked cheeks.

"Oh Soren, what is the matter?"

"Mom, I don't want to leave. Why does Dad…want…to…send me away?"

"I don't understand? Where did you get that idea?"

"Last night I was in Dad's office and I heard him tell Mr. Ford…the President, that one day he would have to live as if he didn't have an eldest son." Soren's voice was no longer muffled by his tears.

"Did he see you? I don't understand, darling." Anne pulled her striking red hair over her shoulder.

"I…I was hiding…After you sent us to bed, I came back downstairs. I made sure Ivan and Kirsten were in bed. I'm sorry Mom, but I wanted to use the Altair. When I heard someone coming in the office, I hid in the closet." Soren's eyes had dried and he looked guilty as he explained.

"From the first day your father bought that computer, you have been obsessed with it, darling. I'll never understand how to work that contraption. It has so many switches. I'm not mad at you, but I think you misunderstood what you heard, Soren. That is usually what happens when you eavesdrop."

Soren's eyes widened in response to his mom's words. "But Mom, I wasn't listening in on purpose…"

"I know, I know, but you were hiding for a reason. Forget about what you heard, okay. I'll talk to your Father. I am sure it is a misunderstanding. Go back to bed and rest. It is only 6:30." Anne stood and adjusted Soren's covers. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Mom," said Soren.

"Yes, darling." Anne turned and faced Soren as she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks." Soren turned over and faced the window.

Anne smiled and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, she let the tears fall. Twin emotions of anger and despair filled her. She was angry with Michael for deceiving her, for his total allegiance to The Organization, and for his blind ambition to be Supreme Eminence. They had agreed to never sacrifice their children. He had promised her they would lead normal lives. _I should have known. Soren is only 12, but he pushes him so hard. He wants to be SE, but he wants to groom Soren to follow in his footsteps. How can I stop him? Maybe my brother will know. _ Anne rushed down the stairs to make the call.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Fitz couldn't concentrate on the budget he was supposed to be reviewing. All the numbers were merging on the screen. He had promised to have it approved and returned to Marcus, the overzealous Finance Director of the Grant Center for Global Advocacy by the end of the day. He yawned and then grinned because of the origin of his exhaustion. Last night his little onion rings didn't want to sleep at all.

Olivia had been driven to tears by their cries. "They look peaceful while they're nursing," she said between sobs, "but when I put Annelise down Arthur begins to squirm and cry, which wakes Annelise and then they both start screaming."

Fitz pulled her into his arms as she wept. "I know this is hard, Livy. We should hire some help during the day when you are home alone. You are trying to orchestrate OPA's relocation on top of all this. It is too much. How about I look into hiring someone?"

"I don't think that is a good idea given our situation. Your resignation is still fresh. Who could we find on such short notice…someone we can trust completely? I don't want our private lives in the tabloids. I'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Raising Annelise and Arthur will not get easier. They will start crawling, then walking, then there is potty training, the terrible twos…judging from our temperaments they will probably be pretty stubborn. What if one of them has Karen's personality? We might as well run from the house screaming right now." His hands traveled the contours of her shoulders, waist, the small of her back, finally resting on her derrière. He caressed her there and pulled her closer. "I know we'll make more crying, smushy babies so we'll need some help to manage it all," he said with a devilish grin.

An involuntary chuckle escaped from Olivia as she moved out of his arms. Shaking her head she walked over to the twins' lbasinets. They each had their own, but she had put them both in Arthur's. They were awake and making gurgling sounds. Olivia smoothed Arthur's red hair and brushed her finger against Annelise's chubby cheek. "Hi, my little darlings, please tell Daddy that Mommy's womb is closed. You two are the first and the last babies to come through there. Fitz, how do you know so much about twins?"

He was frozen in place. His mother had used the same term of endearment for him. He couldn't remember a time when she didn't call him, "darling". It embarrassed him as an adolescent, but he'd longed to hear her say it after he was sacrificed and assumed a new family. Then, he'd been just 13 years old.

He let the memories wash over him. His siblings Ivan, Kirsten, Peter, and Petra all cried when he left. He hadn't thought about his real family in years. However, the impending meeting with his father and Olivia's birth of the twins caused him to think about his old life almost daily. Little Arthur's red hair reminded him of his mother. The fact that the newborns were twins reminded him of his siblings, Petra and Peter, also twins. He'd named his daughter, Annelise Petra Grant after his mother, Anne and his sister, Petra. Deep down he knew that he couldn't continue to keep his past from Olivia especially since it was showing up everywhere. Fear and dread filled him as he wondered how she would react. He didn't know when or how Nate would show up with whatever information he had. Fitz knew that Nate's information was incomplete. No one had ever infiltrated The Organization. Whatever information he did have was probably distorted.

"Fitz, what are you thinking about? I've been talking to you, but you are in a daze."

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"How about my mom? She could stay with us a couple of days and nights a week until we find someone or indefinitely. She offered as much when I first came home from the hospital. You do have a point. I need help, especially when OPA is up and running here."

"Honey, you cannot be serious," Fitz said, his voice rising slightly. "Mildred hates me…no, "hate" is not strong enough….she abhors me. I had more pleasant conversations with Mahmoud Ahmadinejad when I was President."

"She doesn't hate you. She is very conservative and doesn't like the situation…our affair…us living together…you still being married. Seriously, I think she always wanted me to end up with…" Olivia could tell he was getting upset. She walked into his arms and kissed him. "Just think about it okay, love?"

"I will come up with a solution, but it is highly unlikely that Mildred will be part of the equation." He scooped up both babies and sat in the glider rocker.

Olivia didn't want to argue about this, but she didn't like the way he spoke about her mother. "At least she is here which is more than I can say for your family. Your mom and dad only visited once. There has been no word from them aside from the cards and gifts from your sisters and brother."

Fitz could not respond. When he'd defected, his stage family could no longer play their roles. To maintain the farce, Demarchelier arranged for his fake father and mother to play their roles one last time when the twins were newborns. He had Demarchelier send cards and gifts in the name of his fake siblings. He didn't know how he could explain it if they didn't at least visit so he and Demarchelier had come up with that ruse of a visit. It had been awkward. Olivia mistook their unpleasantness as an affront to her. Actually, their coldness stemmed from their anger at loosing their prestigious jobs as his parents and all the amenities associated with it.

"Let's not argue about this, Livy. Why don't you take the night off? I'll do it all. I'll make Gerry and Karen help me. If you need to nurse, just pump the milk and put it in the frig with the rest of the stash." Fitz lifted the twins' little arms in a mock wave, "Say goodnight to Mommy, she has a date with the Sand Man."

"Are you sure? Neither one of us has ever done this alone for an entire night."

"I won't be alone. Kar and Gerry will help, okay? Don't worry about it. Go. Enjoy your night and don't do any work." Olivia kissed Fitz and the twins on the cheek. She left the nursery in a rush, not looking back.

"It just you and me tonight, kids. Do you think Aunt Diane will come and stay with us? She is like Glenda, the Good. We can't have Mildred ride in on her broom and say, "I'll get you, my pretty!" Fitz laughed from deep in his chest and the twins started to whimper.

"Shh…Shh. I'm sorry for speaking badly about your grandmother." He rocked back and forth on the glider hoping to quiet them.

The knock on Fitz's office door brought him out of his thoughts about last night. The numbers on the monitor reminded him of the work that lay ahead. Not only did he have to finish the budget, but there was meeting with Demarchelier to prepare for the meeting with his father later in the week. It had taken 6 or 7 weeks for them to agree on a location. His father wanted to meet at the family estate at Adam's Rib Ranch. Fitz didn't want to leave Olivia and the twins to make the trip to Colorado. Fitz wanted a more neutral location. The ranch held too many memories for him. They finally settled on a cottage at Lake Lanier Islands Resort in Pine Mountain, GA, about an hour from Atlanta.

He opened the door to Mrs. Handley. "You have two packages, Mr. Grant."

Despite his pleas, she would not address informally as "Fitz." He was glad she agreed to be his executive assistant after working with him at the White House.

"Thank you." He took the packages from Mrs. Handley that, from the size of them, held documents.

"Mr. Grant, don't forget that you have a meeting in three hours."

"Yes, thank you." The first package held divorce papers. He flipped to the last page and saw Mellie's signature. He sat in his chair and hit the speed dial for Olivia's cell phone.

"Hi, honey. Finished with that budget yet? Marcus is going to give you hell if you're not."

"I'm almost finished. What are you doing? Where are you?"

"I am in my car. I feel free. The twins are at my mom's house. I just left The Ben Franklin Academy. I took Karen's zip drive and report to her. Like usual she forgot it because she won't pack her book bag at night."

"We have to stop playing good cop bad cop with her, Liv. She didn't call me to bring it because she knew I wouldn't do it. She has to learn some responsibility. Where are you headed now?"

"She didn't call you because who wants the President bringing their homework to school…resigned or not? I have one very important errand to run before I go back to Mom's house to get Annelise and Arthur. I hope they are tired when we get back home."

"What important errand is that?"

"It's a woman's errand. You get back to work, and I'll see you tonight, love. Bye." Olivia disconnected the line.

"Did she just hang up on me? I didn't tell her about the divorce papers." He dialed her right back and got her voicemail.

He hung up the phone. _I'll surprise her tonight with the news_. With one touch of his finger on the mouse pad, the monitor sprang to life. Before long, he was immersed in numbers again.

About 30 minutes later, there was another knock on his door. Before he could get up, it opened, and Olivia appeared in the threshold.

"It's great to see you Mrs. Handley." She closed the door and leaned against it with a certain look in his eyes. He felt himself harden. _What is she up to? _

Her winter white coat was buttoned to the neck. He could see what looked like a grey pleated skirt peaking from under her coat. It was short since most of her thighs were visible. She wore knee length high-heeled boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with ringlets cascading down. A large black shoulder bag hung from her shoulder.

She dropped the bag and walked toward the desk unbuttoning her coat with every step. By the time she reached the desk, she dropped the coat to reveal a white, very low cut, tight sweater. Olivia leaned forward and propped her arms on the surface of the desk. The action pressed her breasts together and put them to Fitz's eye level.

"Hi."

"Hi." He reached for her but she moved away from him and walked around the desk.

She sauntered around his desk. He swiveled his chair around to follow her every move. She swiped his wooden pencil cup off the desk and then she bent over in front of him to reveal that she was bare underneath.

"Mmm hmm…" he said.

She was planning a slow seduction. She took two steps away and turned to face him. He had that look she knew well. He rose from the chair and stalked to her.

"No. No. No.…Sit down, Fitz. I'm here to do my boyfriend." She took one step back. _I'll have to work fast before he tries to take over._

When he was back in the chair, she knelt between his legs and unbuckled his belt.

"Slide forward." Olivia unzipped his trousers. "Lift your hips." She grasped his trousers and boxer briefs at the waist and pulled them down around his ankles in one movement. She took his manhood in her hands and rubbed the length of him. They stared at each other. He pulled her left hand up to his lips and closed his mouth around the tip of her ring finger. He suckled that finger slowly, moving down the length of it, until he reached her engagement ring. He clasped it with his teeth and pulled it off her finger. The sensation of her fingers in his mouth was too much. Her thighs quaked a little as she felt the wetness of her arousal between her legs.

He held the ring between his fingers. "This ring and the twins mean I am more than your boyfriend. The divorce is final. I got the papers today." He place the ring back on her finger.

While Olivia took in that surprising news and continued to catch her breath from his mouth and tongue, Fitz bent over, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her onto his lap. She lifted her hips and he entered her slowly. "You belong to me."

They looked at each other as she took him in inch by inch. He untangled his feet from the trousers around his ankles and walked to the small couch with Olivia still straddling him. He very slowly finished what she started.

An hour later, Olivia was speeding around Interstate 285 and away from Fitz's office. She dialed her mother's number and activated the car's speakerphone.

"Mommy, I'm on my way to get the twins. How are they?" Olivia couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face after being with Fitz earlier. It hadn't been the seduction she had planned.

"They are absolutely marvelous. We've had the best time, and I don't want it to end. Why don't you go on home? Have some more time to yourself. We have enough of your milk for a couple of hours. Annie and Arty are having a ball with their grandmother."

"It's fine, Mom. I'll come-?"

"So just call me later. Bye."

"Okay…" Olivia frowned at the dial tone.

Fifteen minutes later she was rolling into her driveway. She greeted Olitz and Patra who were jumping up and barking at her arrival. She let them into the backyard, and went straight upstairs to her bathroom. She hadn't had this much alone time in months. She drew a hot bath and stripped off all her clothes. She surveyed herself in the large mirror. She had about 10 pounds to lose to reach her pre-baby weight. There were stretch marks on her abdomen and waist. Her breasts were heavy from nursing. As she sank down into the hot water, she smiled in contentment.

She awoke with a start and sat up in the bathtub. She was cold in the tepid water. She stepped out of the bath and grabbed Fitz's robe. The house was quite except for the suction sound of the water draining from the tub. Something in the atmosphere felt off, but she ignored it.

When she entered her bedroom, she screamed at the sight of Nate sitting in the recliner. Olitz and Patra started barking at her scream. Olivia remembered that they were still in the backyard.

"What are you doing in my house?" Olivia walked backwards toward the nightstand where a panic button was hidden.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, Carrie. I told you I would be coming to see you. I didn't think it would take this long. It has been difficult to find you alone. You are usually with him, his kids, or the babies. Today was my chance, and I had to take it. Don't be mad. I need to talk to you."

"Nate, you have to stop sneaking around like this. You can't do that. First, my hospital room, and now you show up in my bedroom! This is an invasion of my privacy. You have no right to do this. You have to leave now. I don't want to hear anything you have to say about Fitz. I don't know what has happened to you and I don't want to know." Olivia hoped he didn't notice her pushing the panic button beside the bed. Now that she'd pushed the button help would be coming soon.

"Carrie, don't look at me like you are afraid. It's me, Nate. Grant is the one you should be afraid of. His real name isn't even Grant. He's been lying to everyone. Wait, what are you doing? What is that behind your back?"

He rushed to her and reached for her right hand. She immediately backhanded him with her left hand. Nate screamed out in obvious pain and grabbed his face. She ran to the door, but not before seeing blood gushing through his fingers.

Olivia looked down at her left hand that was also covered in blood. Her engagement ring had pierced the flesh on his face. Her mom had called the ring impractical and ostentatious. The band was designed so that it looked as if three gold bands had been braided together. The centerpiece was formed of three diamond-incrusted orbs held together and suspended in the center of a circle made of diamonds. She was gratefulr for it today.

She stuffed her feet in a pair of her sneakers that sat by the door and ran down the stairs. She couldn't hear Nate behind her, but she wasn't sure if he was chasing her. She didn't look back. The chill off the Autumn air reminded her that she was naked under Fitz's robe. She cursed herself for not grabbing her cell phone. As she ran down the secluded, winding road, and was blinded by headlights. She thought of Annelise and Arthur before she slipped into nothingness.

* * *

Fitz shook Demarchelier's hand when he entered his office. He was tall and lean and looked like Anthony Hopkins. He hadn't changed much in the two years since Fitz last saw him.

"Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. There are drinks in the small fridge. Do you mind if I check something before we begin?"

"No, certainly." Demarchelier took out a seltzer water.

Fitz walked to his desk and opened the second package he'd received and forgot about in all the excitement of the signed divorce papers and Olivia's surprise visit.

Inside the bigger envelope was a smaller one with his name scrawled across it. A message was typed in the center of the page:

**You got what you wanted. Now you will get what you deserve.**

Fitz frowned. Then his office phone, cell phone, and Demarchelier's phone all rang simultaneously.

"Hello."

"Dad, it's Gerry. I think Liv is missing."

"What? Where are the twins?" Fitz said.

Demarchelier looked up from his phone. "Ms. Pope _is_ missing, but the twins are still with her mother."

Fitz went numb. He handed Demarchelier the note.


	5. Bearing Strange Fruit

**Chapter 5**

**Bearing Strange Fruit**

* * *

_**Autumn 1976**_

"Dear heart, why the downcast face? Soren will one day be the leader of the free world and then reach his zenith as the Supreme Eminence of the Organization. Surely you can appreciate that as a legacy This is the dawn of a new era." Michael looked deeply into Anne's eyes and caressed her cheek as he pleaded for her understanding. He had her acquiescence.

Anne covered his hand with hers and leaned into his caress. "You know my feeling on the matter. What more do you want from me? This is a mistake, but I take solace in knowing Demarchelier will be his attaché. You have to promise me two things before we proceed."

"What are those, dear heart?"

"If he ever wants to defect, you cannot stand in his way." Anne ignored the alarm in his expression. "That is his right, Michael."

"He will never do that. He wants this. He is a great debater and master of psychology. He knows how to woo people to his side. I have taught him well."

"And he is only a boy. Promise me." She squeezed his hand.

"I promise. And the other thing you want…?"

"Make more of an effort with the others, especially Ivan and Kirsten. They are the closest in age to Soren. Ivan feels your neglect the most. He really wants your attention, Michael."

"You are right. I will give more of my time to them. Now… let's choose a new name for Soren. I have placed all the first, middle, and last names of our past presidents on slips of paper. We will pull three names. You do the honors first, dear."

Michael pushed the box to Anne. She pulled a slip.

"Fitzgerald…which president is that?"

"JFK…the "F" in JFK," Michael said as he drew a slip. "Thomas…nice…I like that Fitzgerald Thomas. Let's see what his last name will be."

"Grant." Anne arranged the slips in the order they drew them.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant" They read the names together.

"I like it. Sounds strong and traditional. Let's add some history. How about making him the 3rd? He can be presented as the 3rd in a long line of Grants. I will get The Organization's Placement Division to work on viable candidates for his family.

When Michael left the room, Anne inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was filled with worry about Soren's future.

* * *

**Present Day**

A small band of light peaked through the space between the bottom of the door and the floor of the small room. Olivia's eye lids fluttered open. Her breasts felt very tight. She needed to nurse. A deep throb of pain registered on the right side of her head. She lay on her side atop a narrow bed. Her hands and ankles were bound with a rope. She struggled to free herself but this intensified the pounding on the side of her head. The memories of her altercation with Nate came rushing back. She had hit him and escaped into the night in her robe and running shoes. The last thing she remembered were those blinding headlights on the rode. Someone had dressed her because she was now fully clothed.

Olivia thought about her children. She wondered about their safety. Panic filled Olivia at the thought of them being harmed. She thrashed around and strained against the rope. The searing pain did not matter. She sat up and swung her legs around until her feet touched the cold concrete floor. The pain made her dizzy. She stood and steadied herself with a couple of breaths trying to concentrate. She hopped to the door, moaning against the excruciating pain that drew tears from her eyes. Positioning herself such that the doorknob was behind her, she felt for the doorknob and twisted it. She scooted forward, thankful to find that it was unlocked.

When she entered the hallway, she looked around to get a sense of her location. The hallway was long and narrow. She didn't know whether to go right or left. She slid to the concrete floor and worked to remove the rope from her ankles. Lifting her knees, she wiped her face against her thighs. She took a deep breath and laid down to use the wall as leverage. She began to pull her foot out of the tightly bound rope. She grunted softly as she felt the skin on her ankle tear. She bit her lip to stave off the pain. She heard a door slam and a woman's laugh. Adrenaline coursed through her body, causing her to push and pull her legs back and forth. The pain of the lacerations overtook the head throbbing, but she continued until her feet were free. She felt the wetness of the blood. A fragment of rope remained around her left ankle, but she was free. Using the momentum of her freed feet, she pushed herself up and hobbled forward in the opposite direction of the voice. She came to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner into what looked like a warehouse. She saw two figures against a wall. Olivia's slight intake of breath didn't distract them because they were totally engaged in their activity.

The woman was in a spread eagle stance leaning against the wall while the man was thrusting into her from behind. One of them turned around. "We should check on her," she said.

Before she could control herself, Olivia gasped at the familiar voice. It was Mellie. She saw Olivia.

"Ivan! Look, there she is!" Mellie screamed.

Olivia spun around and ran as fast as she could, but not before seeing the man's face. She thought of Fitz because the man looked a lot like him. Olivia didn't feel any pain as she rode on an adrenaline wave.

"There is no escape for you, Olivia. There is nothing here but woods and this warehouse for 5 miles. The temperature is steadily dropping and you won't make the 5 mile hike barefoot. Be smart. We are your only way back to your family," he said.

Olivia let his words sink in. She had made it to the door and pushed it open with her shoulder. A frigid breeze blew on her sweaty brow. Her hands were still bound behind her back. The pounding and throbbing returned. Olivia leaned against the wall and sobbed. She decided to return to her captors to save her life. She thought she might be able to reason with Mellie. She stood there and waited for them.

"Ivan, we can't let her get away. Fitz can never know I had anything to do with this. We can't let her get away." Mellie smoothed her hair as she observed her face in the compact mirror.

"Shhhhh." Ivan placed his forefinger against his lips. He wanted it quiet to give Olivia time to consider her options.

"She isn't going anywhere." Ivan walked to the door where Olivia waited.

He stood before her and stared at her. Then he finally spoke. "I am sorry for these accommodations and that nasty bump on your head. You must have a terrible headache. Mellie was a overzealous in the woods. She wasn't supposed to clobber you like that. The drugs would have been enough." Ivan stepped back and looked down at her feet. "You really did a number on your ankles, Olivia. You shouldn't have done that."

He reached in his pocket and removed a knife. Pushing a lever, he released the blade cut the rope to release her wrists. When the rope dropped to the floor, he slowly massaged her shoulders to relieve the soreness.

Olivia heard Mellie's high hills click across the concrete. "Stop being so nice to her. We need to move her soon before Fitz gets any leads on our location. Outside of the US would be the best."

"Mellie…Why…Why are you doing this? Let me go. I have two small babies."

Mellie raised her hand to strike Olivia, but Ivan caught her wrist. Mellie snatched her hand from his grip.

"How could you ask me that after you stole my husband, my children…my life?…even your twins should have been mine. I hate you, Olivia…for what you did to me. Now that I know who Fitz really is and what he is about to become…thanks to his brother Ivan…I wasn't going to stand by and let you be at his side. I am glad I have found someone who seems to hate Fitz more than I hate you. Thanks to him, you will never see Fitz or your children again."

Mellie paused to let the weight of her words sink in.

"I am off to make some calls, Ivan. Like I said before, we need to move her and soon." Mellie walked away.

Olivia examined Ivan. "You're Fitz's b-b-brother? I've met all his siblings and I don't re-remember you."

"Yes, we are brothers. He is the oldest and most favored son of Michael and Anne Avenir, but I will the details later. Don't worry about Mellie. I'll take care of her. She is right, though, you will never see Fitz again. Accept that now and things will be better for you. He owes me and I have exacted that payment by taking you. I know he loves you which will make taking you that much sweeter. He gave you our mother's family ring. You can't imagine how much this ring is worth." Ivan touched her check with his palm as he lifted her ring finger and admired the it.

Olivia swayed from exhaustion and pain. Ivan caught her in his arms before she collapsed. "I have you. I'm a trained doctor so I'll take care of all your aches and pain. Then we will move to another location."

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Fitz rushed through Mildred's door with Abby following behind him.

"They are asleep! What is wrong with you? Where is Olivia? Why didn't she come to pick them up? Mildred closed the front door looking puzzled but outraged at Fitz.

"Mildred, Olivia is missing and you are to blame. You gave Nate the key to our house to break in and now she is gone!"

"What! Missing! Nate didn't…Nate wouldn't…he was trying to save Olivia from you. I am sure he had nothing to do with this. When did she go missing? I just spoke with her a couple of hours ago! Oh My God!" Mildred began to cry.

"You have never approved of me and…I understood given the…circumstances. I've endured your harsh looks, snide comments, and attempts to manipulate Olivia against me. You went too far this time! When I find Olivia, we are moving as far away from you as we can. You will never see her or the twins again."

Fitz grabbed both carriers from the bedroom and walked outside to the SUV where Tom sat waiting. Abby grabbed the baby bags and stopped in the door. She walked over and touched Mildred's shoulder. "We will find her, Mildred. Fitz doesn't mean that. He is worried and scared like all of us. I'll be in touch.

Mildred could only shake her head.

Abby hopped inside the SUV as he buckled the babies in the car.

Fitz nuzzled Annelise's cheek with a grief filled expression.

"Mr. President, We'll find her. Huck, Harrison, and I are on it."

He couldn't tell Abby, but he had Demarchelier on it too. Even though Nate got away, it was just a matter of time before he was apprehended. "I don't know how I let this happen."

"Olivia is smart and resourceful. I am sure she is safe." Abby placed her pinky finger in Arthur's little palm.

Fitz's cell phone rang.

"Yes."

"Your father wants to see you," Demarchelier said.

"I don't have time for him right now. Tell him I will make contact in a couple of months. Something has come up."

"He was very adamant that you meet immediately. He wants to meet in the morning. He is flying in from Colorado."

"I will not see him…not when Liv is missing! Tell him…that is the end of it!" Fitz disconnected the line. His phone rang immediately.

"What!"

"Soren, it's your mother. You must meet with your father. He has some information about Olivia's disappearance."

* * *

His first thought was of her. When he woke from a fitful sleep, he forgot she was gone. His eyes blinked open and he inhaled her scent on the sheets. "Livy?" he whispered. He extended his arm to reach for her, but the coldness of the sheets crystalized the stark reality. She was gone.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. He could hardly breathe. He needed to see the twins. _Where are they?_ He jumped up and threw on a pair of sweats and his Navy sweatshirt. The cold water he splashed on his face gave him a needed shock. He swished the Listerine in his mouth, too rushed to brush. When he entered the nursery, Abby held Arthur against her shoulder, patting his back. Diane cuddled Annelise to her cheek. He could tell by the empty bottles that they had finished a feeding.

When Diane got in last night on her flight from Cambridge, she brought some calm to the house. When Harrison and Huck had arrived, Fitz attacked Harrison, convinced that Harrison had aided Nate somehow. By the time Huck intervened, Harrison had a black eye. Fitz apologized later.

Aunt Diane been a help to Karen who was not handling the news of Olivia's disappearance well. She sobbed uncontrollably. They had forged a tight bond in those months since moving to Atlanta. Olivia had cared for her in a way she'd never experienced with her own mother.

After Fitz held the twins and looked in on Gerry and Karen, he left the house for a run. Tom and Sam fell in behind him without a word. Even though he hated running, he needed this to clear his head. He had a meeting with his father in a couple of hours. He wondered if he would see his mother. He continued running at a good rate of speed trying to usher in the pain in his lungs and legs. He needed to feel a different kind of pain, one that didn't suffocate him like Olivia's absence. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Scenes from their life together in the last 6 months replayed in his head.

He remembered the first time he discovered her craving for onion rings during the pregnancy. She thought Karen was the first one to find out about her secret addiction to them, but he had been. One day when he passed by the restaurant, he noticed a pregnant woman walking in the front door. He kept staring at her and almost rear-ended the car in front of him. He maneuvered his car in a u-turn and into the restaurant's driveway. By the time he made it inside, he spied her walking out munching on an onion ring with a look of pure bliss on her face. That night he brought an order of onion rings home. "I bought these for Karen, but she said she doesn't like onion rings. What should I do with them, honey?" Fitz said feigning ignorance. "Just put them in the microwave. I'm sure Gerry will eat them." Olivia had responded innocently. Later that night when she thought he was asleep, she had tiptoed in the kitchen and devoured them one by one. He'd snuck in to watch her midnight munching while she rubbed her protruding belly. He'd smiled and tiptoed back into the bedroom. As this memory replayed in Fitz's mind, he ran faster.

Then he thought about their arguments over her security detail and his continuing surveillance of her.

"Fitz, I don't need security 24 hours a day 365 days a year! It was granted to you as a former president so you should have Tom and Sam. I don't want it and don't need it all the time. Please call it off!" Olivia walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"We aren't finished discussing this, Liv. You do need security. My resignation is still fresh. An overzealous reporter could become a problem. Some stalker could come after you. Let's be reasonable about this."

Olivia opened the door and faced Fitz. "This isn't about security. This is about your need to keep me under surveillance. We are a couple now. You don't need to keep tabs on me like you did as President, and don't think I condoned it then. Call it all off. I am your partner, not your possession. Stop treating me like property! Who do you have watching me anyway because you can't order the Secret Service to do your bidding anymore?"

Fitz sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry you feel this way. I just…I want you to be safe…"

Olivia walked over to him. "Fitz…I…I know you want me to be safe, especially now with the twins on the way, but…" Fitz grabbed her quickly and flipped her over on the bed.

"You are so sexy when you're mad," Fitz whispered against her neck. "I hear your reservations, and I'll think about it."

"Fitz, if I have a stalker, he is seducing me right now. His name is Fitzge…" Fitz quieted her words with his mouth.

He'd compromised and let her request security when she felt it necessary. As for the surveillance, he never admitted he still used it. However, he did pull back, only asking Demarchelier to use the surveillance when he was out of town.

He thought of the night he'd proposed to her. They had only been settled in their Atlanta home for a month. Fitz had arranged with Diane to get them out of the house for the weekend. They all knew of his plan. He'd even called Mildred in an attempt to extend an olive branch and get her approval. "This is a mistake. Have you even divorced your poor wife yet? How could you resign the presidency of the United States for a woman? Do you know why I don't like you? You remind me of Olivia's foolheaded father. He was a drunk who had no self-control. I divorced him. Don't marry her. When she comes to her senses she'll divorce you too. You can't…" Fitz had looked at the phone with a look of incredulity on his face. "I'm hanging up now," he said before he had disconnected the line. He wished he could have met Olivia's dad before he died. The night of his proposal she thought they were having a simple weekend alone, something they hadn't had in awhile. Olivia walked into the dining room in a baby blue sheath dress. Fitz wore a dark blue suit with a pink tie. They both laughed at the sight of each other.

"Livy, I love your light blue. Are you hoping for a boy? You are absolutely beautiful," he said as he drew her into his arms for a kiss. Olivia pulled back when his hands started to wonder over her body.

"We'll have time for this later. You look handsome, and I love your pink tie. Are you hoping for a girl?"

They'd eaten and talked without interruption. Olitz and Patra snoozed in the corner. During dessert Olivia was engrossed in a funny story about Karen's antics during a visit to the mall. Fitz slid a long rectangular box towards her. She immediately stopped her story.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Fitz rose from his chair and walked to her side while she opened the box.

A watch with a white band lay inside. Diamonds surrounded its face. There were no hour markings, only small minute marks. Their names, Fitzgerald and Olivia, were written in the center in elegant script.

"I…I love it, honey." A puzzled look crossed her face before she smiled and gave him a kiss of thanks.

"I love you for loving my gift even though it looks a little strange. Let me explain. Our union has been so complicated and circumstances prevented us from being together so we had to take our one minute." Fitz lifted the watch and pointed to the face. "This watch only shows the minute marks because in our life every minute is a one minute for us."

With tears in her eyes, Olivia reached up to take the watch, but he put it back in the box and knelt on one knee in front of her. "I don't want you to wear it until our wedding day because it is a wedding present." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet orb shaped ring case.

When he opened the case, Olivia gasped at the ring. "I love you, Olivia. You are my truth. I want you by my side as my wife forever. Will you marry me?" Olivia was crying openly. She was speechless so she shook her head in acceptance.

As the scenes of their life flashed before his face, he ran even faster, but nothing took the pain away. The pain of her absence lingered. "Mr. President…Mr. President…please slow down. This terrain is not fit for sprinting!" Fitz heard Tom's voice behind him. He slowed to a jog with Sam and Tom flanking him.

"Mr. President, I know it is not my place, but why haven't we called the police or the FBI?"

"Tom, I know you have the best intentions for asking, but you are correct, it isn't your place" Fitz responded through his labored breathing.

* * *

They all sat there waiting. Fitz, Abby, Harrison, and Huck were assembled in the formal living room waiting for their arrival. Fitz had convinced Diane to take Karen and Gerry out for breakfast and a day around town. The twins were sleeping in their nursery. Karen and Gerry couldn't be there when his father arrived. He realized that the time would come for him to reveal his identity to them, but now was not the time.

He didn't know how he would reveal the news to Abby, Harrison, and Huck. He felt that Harrison knew something of his past, probably from Nate. When his father arrived, he planned to let it all unfold on its own.

"Are you a member of The Organization?" Huck said.

"Yes. I was a member. I defected when I resigned the presidency. How did you know?"

"The Organization secretly recruited members out of the CIA. I knew people who joined. They recruited me, but I declined."

Abby and Harrison looked at Huck, surprised at his candor.

"My father is a recruit, but my mother is a legacy. He is the Supreme Eminence. I was supposed to take over after my second term as President. You know the rest of the story. He has wanted to see me for months now, but we are not on the best of terms since he gave me away. He is coming now because he says he has information about Liv's kidnapping. I think my mom might be coming too. You all don't have to stay. I don't know much about the Organization's policies now, but once you know they exist, you either have to join or you'll be under their surveillance for life."

"We just want to find Liv." Abby said.

"Nate thought you were a part of the Illuminati," Harrison said. "It sounded far-fetched, but what you are describing is far-fetched. I know he didn't kidnap Olivia. Despite what it looks like, he really cared about her. He believed she was in danger. Whoever did this used Nate to get close to Liv."

"Nate didn't kidnap her. I think Mellie is involved somehow. Yesterday, the divorce was finalized, but I received a note. It said that I got what I want, but now I will get what I deserve. I've tried to contact Mellie, but her parents say that she hasn't been home in two weeks." Fitz began to pace. He walked to the window and looked out.

Three black sedans and two SUVs snaked down the driveway.

"They are here."

* * *

Fitz stood opposite his mother and father. Their entourage of guards circled the room and the perimeter of the house.

"So that is where Arthur gets his red hair," Abby whispered as she looked at Anne's vibrant red mane.

His mother stepped forward first, her arms outstretched.

"Soren, darling, I am so sorry, for everything.

He walked into her arms and let her hold him. After a while, he pulled back and walk to his father. They stood face-to-face.

"Fitzgerald."

"Michael." Fitz gestured for him to sit, but he would not.

"Who are these people? Why are they here?" Michael asked.

"Olivia's family. They know everything and are ready to take the risk to help find her."

"Very well. Ivan behind this." Michael said.

"Ivan? Why would he do this? I haven't seen him in decades."

"Fitzgerald, you should sit for this."

They both sat down.

"When you defected, Ivan came to me about taking your place in The Organization. I said no, but he didn't take the news well. We quarreled, and I said some unfortunate things to him. He disappeared soon after. We discovered that he had been following you all these years. He had a room in his house that was dedicated to every detail of your life when you became Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. There were pictures, photos, surveillance reports…He knows everything about you. There were even pictures of you and Ms. Pope. I take full responsibility for this…his fixation on you probably stemmed from all the attention I gave you and the way I neglected…"

Anne took over the explanation as Michael became more distressed. "We think Ivan began planning the kidnapping shortly after Michael denied him. Soren, we don't want to alarm you, but Ivan is mentally unstable. If he has Olivia, he is going to try to take her out of the country, probably to Bavaria."

"We need to find Mellie and Nate. At some point, Ivan probably spoke to both of them. He deliberately gave Nate misleading information. He probably convinced Mellie to help him kidnap Olivia." Abby reasoned.

"No, I think he knew Mellie's feelings toward Fitz and Olivia. He used that to stoke her resentment so that she would agree to kidnap Olivia. Mellie is probably in danger. He will discard her once she is of no further use." Huck's mind raced as he spoke. " I need a computer. He must have purchased plane tickets and acquired passports."

"I don't think we will have time to do much digging. My gut tells me he is going to try to take Olivia out of the country today. I think we should head to the airport and stake it out. They will probably be in disguise. We don't want to be rushed," Harrison said. He felt the burden of what had happened. Since Nate was his brother, he felt responsible.

Cries came from the other room.

"Soren, are those the twins…my grandchildren? Can I see them?" Anne asked.

"Yes, Mom. Down the hall to the right." Fitz said. He pulled Abby aside. "Diane, Gerry, and Karen will be back home later today. They have no idea about my past as you know. I don't have time to manage that, Abby...telling them about me and my past. Everything is happening so fast. Would you stay here with the twins and my parents and manage their meeting Karen and Gerry. I can't tell you what to say or what not to say. All I can think about now is saving Liv. You'll be safe here with my father and his security."

"Of course, Fitz." Abby squeezed his arm and walked to find Anne.

"I'll have Demarchelier send some people to the airport. Huck and Harrison can go there with me now."

"Fitzgerald, do you want to take some of my men?" Michael asked.

"No. They should stay here."

"Fitzgerald, I am sorry for everything." Michael said.

Fitz didn't respond. He led Huck and Harrison out of the door.

* * *

"Olivia…Olivia…Olivia wake up." She heard her name being called from a long distance away. She couldn't open her eyes because her eyelids were so heavy. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Fitz's face, which made her smile.

"Dear, I am so glad you are awake. Drink this."

Olivia gulped the water. She was so thirsty. She lifted her leaden arms to rub her eyes.

"Fitz…I'm so glad to see you. I've been having the worst dream…" Olivia inhaled deeply and yawned. When she opened her eyes, she got a good look at everything.

"Noooo!" Olivia tried to move but her legs wouldn't budge. "What is wrong with me? I can't move my legs!

"Olivia, please listen to me. Your ability to understand will make this all better for both of us. I love you. We were meant to be together. You will never see him or anyone you know ever again. This is our chance. Don't mess it up by trying to leave me."

"Where is Mellie? Why can't I move my legs? What is happening?"

"We will be leaving for the airport in an hour. This is perfect because we don't need disguises. You are yourself, Olivia Pope, traveling with your fiancé, former President, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III to Bavaria for a fall trip. I've taken the liberty of requesting extra security for us at the airport, because there is a crazed lunatic impersonating me. I hope Fitz attempts to rescue you. If he does, he'll be shot. You will be in a wheelchair because you have recently had surgery. In reality, I've given you a strong muscle relaxer so you won't try to run away. By the time, everyone realizes, we will be long gone. As for Millicent, she is still at the warehouse locked in one of the rooms. She is such an unpleasant woman. Any other questions, dear?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you hate Fitz so much, especially if he is your brother? Please just let me go."

"When you plant seeds, you never know what kind of fruit it will bear. It really depends on how you nurture those seeds. Let's just say that our father didn't nurture us the same. You won't have to worry about that because you won't ever see your twins. Don't worry. We can have our own children. We will be better parents than Michael and Anne."

Olivia turned her head. Ivan's words made no sense to her. She didn't know where she was. By the looks of it, they were in some cheap motel. She closed her eyes and started to plan how she was going to escape.

* * *

_Sowing in the sunshine, sowing in the shadows,_

_Fearing neither clouds nor winter's chilling breeze;_

_By and by the harvest, and the labor ended,_

_We shall come rejoicing, bringing in the sheaves_.

Olivia couldn't get the old hymn her grandmother used to sing out of her head. She pushed her sorrow deep into herself, knowing that it could jeopardize her ability to focus on her escape. _Who is this man who looks so much like my Fitz?_ She knew she couldn't let him succeed at taking her out of the country. Life for her would change forever because she had a feeling she'd never see anyone she loved again. Ivan thought she was sleeping, but she was planning her escape. She pretended to wake up.

"Ivan."

"You should start calling me, Fitz or Fitzgerald if we are going to pull this off, Olivia."

"I need to use the bathroom. Could you get the chair for me? I can manage on my own from there." Olivia tried to keep her voice even.

"Certainly, my love, but I'll go with you to the restroom. You can count on me for everything." Ivan said.

"No, please. I…It is humiliating for you to watch me. If you loved me you would grant me some dignity, Fit-Fitzgerald."

"My love, I'm sorry. Of course." Ivan helped her into the chair and pushed her to the bathroom. Olivia learned from that exchange. She would have to show him that she accepted him. That would buy her his trust. She would need it to make her escape at the airport. When the door was closed, she heard his phone ring and the muffled tones of a conversation. She quickly took the pen and paper from her pocket and began writing.

* * *

"How crazy is your brother? Maybe we can figure out what he is planning." Huck asked. Harrison drove. Fitz was in the back seat.

"There are no degrees of crazy, but…he is younger than me by two years. We were close as children until my father began making a difference in us. It is the classic story. I envied him because he had what I perceived as a normal life. He went to regular school and played sports. He had regular friends. My father treated me like an old man for as long as I could remember. He would make me listen in on the conversations of different dignitaries and officials that would come for dinner. After they left, he would make me sit in each of their chairs and retell their conversations so that I could evaluate their arguments. When I was in school, he ordered me to achieve the third best grade in every class."

"Why the third best? Why not the first?" asked Harrison.

"He said any Neanderthal could get the best grade, but it would take a genius to have the intention of getting the third best. He told me to study everyone in class, determine the second and fourth smartest person. Then I was to situate myself between them academically. He said this would teach me psychology. I know it sounds weird and unusual, but my brother Ivan longed to do these sorts of things. He would eavesdrop on our conversations and then do whatever my father asked. He got better at the instructions than I did, but Father never cared what he did. He just focused on me. I realize he was trying to earn our Father's love. It just drove him mad. He wants to be me in some twisted way."

"Wait! That's it! Doesn't he look like you?" Huck asked.

"Yes."

"That would be the best disguise. We need to be prepared. He is probably going to hide in plain sight as you. He doesn't know that your father knows and has come to warn you so maybe we will have the upper hand." Harrison maneuvered into the parking deck at the airport.

"Are the men you ordered already here?" said Harrison.

"Yes, they are everywhere in plain clothes. Let's do this," Fitz said. They entered the airport. /

Ivan pushed Olivia's wheelchair. He was dressed in a navy blue suit complete with a flag pin. He was doing his best impression of Fitz. Thankfully no one really recognized him. Olivia surveyed the crowd trying to spot she could slide her note. She needed to make a decision before they got through security. She gasped when she caught sight of familiar faces. She saw Fitz, Harrison, and Huck coming around the corner of the ticketing and check out booth. Huck was the first to see her. He placed his forefinger to his mouth to quiet her, but it had been too late. Ivan looked in the direction of her gasp and saw them. Everything happened quickly.

Ivan grabbed Olivia's head and shoulders in an attempt to break her neck. Olivia felt the pressure, but in an instant it was gone. She saw Fitz running to her, and she tried to wheel to him, but something was impeding her path. She looked down and saw Nate struggling on the floor with Ivan. She was surprised because she had not seen him.

Ivan was able to get away from Nate. He rushed to his feet and to the door with Nate and a group of agents following close behind. Fitz lifted Olivia from the wheelchair.

"You are safe now, Livy, I have you."


	6. Seasons Change

**Chapter 6**

**Seasons Change**

* * *

_Sources confirm and we can now report on the kidnapping and rescue of Ms. Olivia Pope. Seven days ago at Hartsfield Jackson Atlanta International Airport, an unidentified assailant, believed to be part of the domestic terrorist group, Take Back America Now, was attempting to take Ms. Pope out of the country. No motive has yet been uncovered. His attempt was foiled by journalist, Nathanial Wright, former fiancé, of Olivia Pope. She was a part of the storied campaign team of former President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III who resigned under allegations of an affair with her. She recently gave birth to twins. Sources report that she is engaged to the former President who is believed to be the father. Ms. Pope nor the former President could be reached for comment._

Abby muted the volume on the television in Harrison's apartment where she, Harrison, and Huck were staying since they had all relocated from DC to Atlanta. Nate was there recuperating from his injuries sustained during the airport melee.

"I hope Liv isn't listening to this. It makes her seem, well, trashy." Abby plopped down beside Nate on the sofa. He winced in pain from his bruised ribs.

"I don't care how it sounds. This is the fake story I leaked to the papers so no cub reporter would go digging around. I hope no one snapped a picture of Ivan. It was difficult enough to deny that Fitz was there so we can't have a photograph of someone with his likeness skulking around." Harrison turned the volume back up.

"All is pretty much back to normal now that Liv is safe," said Abby.

"Nothing in our lives will ever be normal again…not that it was normal before…but it won't be our kind of normal. We are members of The Organization now since we know it exists," said Huck with a stoic face and monotone voice.

"That's where I am confused, Huck. You knew it existed before now, but you weren't a member. So what's the deal?" All eyes shifted to Huck after Abby's question.

"I was already in the CIA when they came recruiting. I guess it's like secret shadowy organization immunity or belonging to one cancels the other out. Who would blow their cover in one to expose the other?" Huck said.

"How can you all be so cavalier about this? Ivan is still on the loose. As far as I am concerned, Carrie will always be in danger as long as she is with Grant. I may have been wrong about my Illuminati theory, but this is far worse." Nate had everyone's attention. He hadn't said much since the day of Olivia's rescue.

He was still reeling from all that had happened. Ivan set him up. When Fitz had banished him from the contiguous United States, he'd done some investigation into his past. Ivan had directed people to feed him false stories. Ivan knew Nate would contact Liv at some point. He had planted the trap, banking on the fact that Olivia would run. Nate had seen it all as he chased her that night: The bright lights. The woman who came out of the woods and hit Olivia over the head. The man who picked her up and put her in the car. Nate had heard them talking about going to a warehouse. Miraculously, the woman had dropped a slip of paper that Nate discovered was the warehouse's address. Without looking back he had jumped in his car and driven there. Nate had hidden his car a mile away and walked the rest of the way. He stayed outside the warehouse all night. Olivia had appeared standing in the door once, looking very distressed. Unfortunately, she'd turned around and gone back inside.

When they left the following morning, he trailed them to the hotel and then the airport. Nate also let Mellie go when he found her tied up in one of the warehouse rooms. He promised not to reveal her whereabouts to anyone. He figured she might continue working to break up Fitz and Olivia. Even though Mellie knew she was in on the kidnapping, she was an ally in his struggle to free Olivia from Fitz.

"Nate, brother, Olivia is with Fitz. They are engaged with two children. You have to move on. I'm sure they will be forever grateful to you for being there, but you have get over this fixation on Olivia. Doesn't the scar on your face remind you that it is over between you…and it was before she got with Fitz?" Harrison pleaded with Nate.

"She didn't know what she was doing. She was protecting herself against what she thought was a threat. It wasn't intentional. I know her. She isn't going to stay with him now that she knows the truth about him. It is only a matter of time…"

Abby traced the thin scar on Nate's face that ran from his left cheek to his ear. "Liv really backhanded you good. Harrison is right. As long at Fitzgerald Grant walks the earth, Liv will never be with anyone else. You are a great guy. I'm sure there are a lot of women out there who would kill to be with you."

Harrison rolled his eyes at Abby's futile attempt at being subtle when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.

"Liv, it is good to hear your voice. Yep, he's right here." Harrison handed his cell phone to Nate. "It's Liv."

"Hello." Nate was nervous. He hadn't seen her since the day at the airport. Fitz had forbidden him from coming to the hospital to visit her when she'd been admitted after the rescue.

"Yes. Okay. See you then," Nate said.

"She wants to see me." Nate rose from the couch and headed for the door.

* * *

Olivia reached up to the high cabinet for two mugs. When she turned around, Fitz was standing behind her. He took the cups from her hands and placed them on the counter. He rested his hands on either side of her on the counter, blocking her in.

"Good Morning, Livy."

"Good Morning."

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Olivia pushed against him.

"Fitz, stop. Karen and Gerry will be down soon." He pulled his head back but held her face in his hands, looking in her eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Why did you sleep in the nursery last night?"

"I was trying to get Arthur down, and I…I fell asleep."

"Something is wrong. We'll talk when I get back from taking Karen and Gerry to school."

Since the kidnapping, Fitz wouldn't allow anyone in his family to drive. Instead he or one of the guards chauffeured them around with extra security trailing them. They were on high alert since Ivan was still at large.

Karen ran down the stairs and headed straight for the twins who were resting in their portable cribs in the family room.

Olivia stepped around Fitz. "No, Karen, get your breakfast before you get them riled up. Where's Gerry?" Karen had a special connection to the twins. They started moving and wriggling whenever she was near.

"He's coming." Karen popped some cut pineapple in her mouth and took a bite of bagel before she returned to the cribs. She picked up Annelise and Arthur and started dancing around the room with them. Gerry skipped down the stairs and took Arthur out of Abby's arms. "Good morning, Red." Gerry had nicknamed Arthur, "Red" shortly after he came home. Karen had said, "Why didn't I or Annelise get red hair…all that beautiful hair wasted on a boy."

"Gerry, breakfast." Olivia motioned to Gerry to come to the counter. He walked over still holding Arthur. "What kind of bagel should I eat, Red, Cinnamon Raisin or Everything?" Gerry held Arthur over the Everything bagel. He kissed his little head, "You know me so well, Red. An Everything bagel it is."

Olivia watched how Gerry and Karen were with the babies. Her eyes welled up with tears. She inhaled to get her bearings and turned to fill the coffee cups. Fitz watched her closely as he tried to figure out what was going on with her. He could sense she was struggling with something.

They finished breakfast and prepared to leave.

"Fitz, what time will you be back?"

"I don't know exactly, why?"

"No reason." Olivia let him kiss her on the cheek before she closed the door behind him and secured the lock. With all the hired guns they had around the house she could keep the doors unlocked. How was she was going to get Nate around all those guards. She had called him this morning to arrange to see him, but she still hadn't worked out the logistics. The window to work this out was very short.

* * *

Fitz ushered Karen and Gerry into the SUV. "I'm not going with you all this morning. Sam will take you to school. Tom, you come with me."

After the SUV was far down the path, Fitz spoke to Tom who was very confused. "Olivia's aunt is here outside the checkpoint gates. Please go and pick her up for me and bring her to the house." He took out his cell phone and dialed as he walked back to the house.

"Hello."

"Nate, this is Fitz. You won't see Olivia today. Call her and back out of it."

"You…how did you know? Does she know that you are calling me? Olivia set this up this meeting so you take that up with her. You can't continue to keep me or Mildred from seeing her!"

"Our home sits on approximately six acres of land. There are five men per acre ready to shoot anything with two legs. There is a check-point on the road and only those I approve can get through. I'll let you decide whether or not you'll come here today." Fitz disconnected the line.

Olivia was nursing Annelise when her cell phone rang. "Hello, Nate? I'm still working on how to get you past all these guards. Call me when you are near."

"I am not coming."

"Why? I can get you through."

"Something has come up. How are you, Carrie?" Olivia heard the front door opening.

"I have to go." She disconnected the line and tried to unlatch Annelise from her breast. She wasn't finished nursing and started to protest.

"I'm sorry, Annie…sh…sh." Olivia settled back in the rocking chair.

"You are so beautiful." Fitz walked in and kneeled in front of the rocker. He touched Annelise's cheek as she suckled at Olivia's breast. He knelt there until Annelise's her jaw went slack. Olivia rocked her for awhile and then laid her down in the crib. She walked out of the nursery and into the master bedroom with Fitz following behind her.

"So how did you find out I was planning to meet with Nate?" Olivia faced Fitz with her arms crossed.

"Does it matter?"

"I am so sick and tired of you trying to control me. I don't know who you are anymore? Are you Fitz? Are you Soren?"

"Hello, anybody home?" A familiar voice called out from the foyer.

Olivia looked at Fitz puzzled by the sound of her aunt's voice.

"We are in here," Fitz raised his voice so the guest could hear.

"Is that Aunt Diane? What is she doing here?" Olivia whispered.

"Livy, you and I need to talk…really talk so I asked her to come and help out for a few days."

"Why would you do that without telling me? For a few days? How long do we need to talk?"

"I'm sorry, but something is wrong with us, and I need to get to the bottom of it."

Olivia stared at Fitz. He saw something flicker across her face that he'd never seen before: disgust.

"Hi Olivia, dear! Give me a hug. I knew I should have stayed longer." Diane embraced Olivia.

"Fitz should have told me you were coming, Auntie. I haven't prepared the extra room."

"It's no trouble. I am here to help. I will start by taking those beautiful babies of yours for a walk if that is okay. I've been on a plane for an hour and cooped up in a car for about the same amount of time. I need to stretch my legs."

"I just fed Annelise and laid her down. Arthur is fine, but he will probably be hungry in about 45 minutes."

"I'll take your things and put them in the spare room," Fitz grabbed her bags and left to go upstairs.

"Honey, Fitz is a dear. How are things going? Any word on the man who kidnapped you? Any word about why?"

Olivia wanted to tell her aunt the whole truth, but she couldn't. "There hasn't been any new information."

"They'll get him. Fitz will see to that."

After they helped Diane get the twins ready and comfortable in their double stroller, Fitz and Olivia followed Diane outside. Two guards followed behind her as she pushed the stroller down the street.

Olivia walked into the foyer. Fitz walked in behind her and shut the door. He pulled her into an embrace.

"It feels so good to hold you. When you were gone, I missed that the most…holding you...seeing you…I could barely catch my breath…I can't imagine how hard it was for you…"

Olivia stepped out of his embrace. "Can we have this talk now?" She walked to the couch and sat down.

Fitz stood in the foyer unmoving and not understanding her reaction to him. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

"What is wrong? You seem unhappy…angry? Is it because of the kidnapping? Did he…hurt you?"

"You mean did your brother rape me? You should know. Why ask me? You read the report from the rape examination before I did. Why didn't you let me read it first? I asked them to do a rape kit, and I deserved to know first. You aren't even my next of kin!"

"I am your fiancé and I…why are you pushing me away? You cringe when I touch you? I know that is common after someone has been…"

"No, as you know he didn't rape me. But he might as well. I left here naked except for your robe and was knocked out for a long time. Someone had dressed me when I came to. Maybe it was your wife, but I can't imagine her caring enough to get clothes for me," Olivia rose and started pacing.

"Mellie isn't my wife. We are divorced. She will pay for what she did… so will Ivan. My father is working on that."

"Why won't you let me see Nate? Why can't my mother come to this house?"

"They are partially to blame for all of this. They colluded with each other that day. Don't you remember? Mildred gave Nate a key to our house, for God's sake! She lied to you, baby. When Nate found out where you were, he kept it to himself. We could have saved you sooner, but he wanted to ride in like a knight in shining armor. Livy, he wants to break up our home! Can't you see that?"

Olivia stopped in her tracks and faced Fitz head on. He was now standing too.

"All I see is a tyrant. That is what you are. You lord over me like I am your property. I am suffocating. Your so-called love is suffocating me. But to top it all off, Fitz, or shall I call you Soren…you are not really the man I fell in love with. You are the son of the Supreme Eminence of The Organization? I am still trying to understand that. I feel like I am in a nightmare. My mom and Nate are not to blame for my kidnapping. This Ivan person was trying to use me to get back at you, Fitz. So I lay this at your feet. You are to blame for all this…for the state we are in right now."

Fit's face was flushed. Her words destroyed him. "I'm sorry.…I never meant for you to be hurt by any of this. I defected when I decided to resign the presidency. It was my father who…"

"Yes, your father and mother who are now going to force you to go back. Why would you consider going back…without even consulting me? After you lay this big news on me, I find out that you are going back. Fitz, I am buried under the weight of all this and I can't breath!"

"Honey, once we are married…"

"I don't know if I want to marry you." Olivia said.

"What did you say?"

"I am not sure if we should get married. You need someone who will gladly follow your lead. I feel diminished by you. I am disappearing. This is not the life I want for myself or my children."

"Our children, Livy…I've never asked you to be anything other than who you are. I love you. We fight. We don't always agree, but that doesn't make me love you any less. We can work this out. What we have is worth fighting for. You are my life and I will never give up on us. How can you when we have Annelise and Arthur?" Fitz's face was filled with pain and pleading. He touched her cheek searching her eyes for solace.

"Fitz, I need some time to sort things out. I will take the twins and go to…"

"No," He closed his eyes and let the tears fall that had welled there, spill over. They stood there for a long while.

"I'll go. I will be at the cottage. Don't say anything to Gerry or Karen. I'll explain it to them in my own way. I'll be back to get a couple of things, later. Livy, you may not think so, but I hear you. Please don't give up on us."

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Olivia couldn't staunch the flow of tears that followed after he left.


	7. Winter Solstice

**Chapter 7**

**Winter Solstice**

_The winter solstice is the time at which the sun appears at noon at its __**lowest**__ altitude above the horizon. It__ occurs on the shortest day and __**longest night**__ of the year. _

* * *

"Thanks, Tom." Olivia walked up the cottage stairs slowly as palpitations riddled her chest. She was nervous about asking Fitz to move back home. He had been gone for a month, the worst month of Olivia's life. It wasn't that she didn't see him. Things between them were different. It was worse than the turmoil they experienced after she resigned so long ago.

He seemed to be avoiding her. He stopped by the house to see the twins, Karen, and Gerry when she was out of the house. During the times, when they did see each other, the tension in the air fizzled with tension. If others were present, the change in the atmosphere would clear a room. Diane, Karen, and Gerry would scatter. Even Cleo and Olitz seemed to know something was out of sorts.

She was here not, at the cottage, to ask him back, beg if necessary. She realized she didn't want to be without him. She swiveled her engagement ring around her ring finger. She was resolved to immediately start planning their wedding. A week ago, she came to the decision to reconcile. Before she could tell him, he left on a weekend trip to Colorado. Today, Fitz's mother and father had visited her. Their conversation had been the catalyst for her decision to stop dawdling and ask him back. As it turned out, he had visited them to reject the position of Supreme Eminence again.

She looked back at Tom who was watching her climb the stairs. He would not move, she knew, until she was safely inside. She slid the key into the lock, turned, and stepped inside. There was a burning smell. She walked to the kitchen and saw soiled pans in the sink. The charred remains of something that looked like chicken and green beans was submerged in water.

"Oh, Fitz." Olivia wanted to clean it up, but it would have to wait until the morning. She heard a low hum. It was faint and coming from down the hallway and the bedroom. There she found him resting diagonally across the bed on his stomach. His hands were crossed under his head like a pillow. He was still dressed in dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt. The room was dark except for the soft light of the lamp on the night table and the bright light of the full moon cascading through the window where the curtains had not been drawn closed. As the vocalist, who Olivia recognized as Rachelle Ferrell, hit a hauntingly, sad note, she saw a decanter of Scotch and a glass tumbler on the beside table.

Olivia leaned against the wall, feeling the despair that was in the room and realizing the pain she had caused him. She closed her eyes and listened to the words of the song that played through the speakers of his iPhone dock. It was set to repeat this same song.

_There's not a morning that I open up my eyes_

_And find I didn't dream of you__._

_Without a warning, no it's never a surprise_

_As soon as I awake, thoughts of you arise_

_With ev'ry breath I take__..._

_At any time or place_

_I close my eyes and see your face_

_And I'm embracing you_

_If only I believed that dreams come true__...__Darlin'_

_You were the one who said forever from the start_

_And I've been drifting since you've gone_

_Out on a lonely sea that only you can chart_

_I've been going on, knowing that my heart will break_

_With ev'ry breath I take!_

She cried for the both of them. This was a singer that they both enjoyed in happier times. It was uncanny because Olivia had been listening to, "Autumn Leaves" over and over as she ran in the mornings. The words to that song came to mind.

_The autumn leaves drift by my window_

_The autumn leaves of red and gold_

_I see your lips the summer kisses_

_Those sunburned hands I use to hold_

_Since you went away the nights grow long_

_And soon I'll hear old winter's song_

_But I miss you most of all, my darling_

_When autumn leaves begin to fall…_

Considering that she had been so close to losing Fitz and her family when she had been kidnapped, Olivia had a much different perspective on everything. She removed her jacket and slipped out of her boots. She undressed completely out of a pressing need to show him how much she loved him.

He shifted when the mattress gave way under her knee as she slid towards him. She lay down beside him and peppered little kisses on the side of his cheek, temple, and neck. He woke and saw her. Olivia leaned in to kiss him.

He moved back. "I must be dreaming. Livy…I…" Fitz whispered as he tried to sit up.

"Shh…Shhh… you are not dreaming. I'm here. Turn over." He turned over on his back and touched one of her cheeks that was still wet with tears. "What's wrong?" She straddled his waist and revealed her nakedness. His brow furrowed again, "What…?"

She placed her finger over his mouth. "I am sorry for everything. We will talk in the morning. Please just let me love you now." They gazed into each other's eyes as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Their first coupling was slow and lingering. They examined each other's bodies rediscovering the contours and lines they knew so well. The second time was fast and intense as if they thought the other would disappear. The remainder of the night was filled with the sounds of their passionate cries. They drifted asleep when the darkness of the night folded into the dawn of the morning.

* * *

Olivia awoke to him tracing circles around her nipples with the pad of his finger.

"What are you doing?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"Your breasts are amazing, Livy. Your nipples change shape when I touch them. Oh honey, now they are leaking. Annelise and Arthur must be crying for you. But these beauties are all mine this morning." He bent his head and licked the trail of milk that had cascaded down the side of her breast. Then he placed her nipple in his mouth.

"No Fitz. These nipples are only for the twins. And they are a sore too so…"

Fitz smirked and disappeared under the covers. "Okay, I'll go south."

"Fitz..."

* * *

An hour later they were both dressed and in the kitchen eating breakfast. Olivia had cleaned out his charred dinner pans despite his protestations that he could do it. Now she sat in his lap at the kitchen table, feeding him eggs, sausage, and potatoes.

"Fitz, I want you to come home." Olivia placed her forehead against his.

"You don't know how many days I wished for those words. I am sorry for suffocating you and for all the lies. I didn't know how to tell you about my past. I wanted to run away from it and start a new life with you, but it caught up with me. Mildred is welcome to our house anytime. I know she loves you and wants what is best for you. As for Nate, that is going to take some time. I wouldn't be honest if I said I accepted him as your friend…I mean he…"

"You don't have to accept Nate. I have told him that we couldn't be friends. He wants more…About The Organization…"

Fitz interrupted her. "You don't have to worry about that. When I went out of town last weekend, I visited my parents to renounce my position again. If you are ready, we can plan our wedding and begin the rest of our life. I would rather we go to the Justice of the Peace as soon as possible and then plan a ceremony."

"That is another thing, Fitz, I don't want you to renounce the position."

"What? Why?"

Olivia kissed him on the lips. "We will have time to talk about this at home, okay? Let me help you get your clothes packed and then we can call Tom."

Olivia's phone rang.

"Good morning Auntie. Really? Okay. I will."

Olivia slid off of Fitz's lap. "That was aunt Diane. She said that Abby just called the house and she wants me to come to the office now."

"Why don't you call Abby?"

"She told aunt Diane to tell me not to call her because she is running errands"

"That sounds strange, Livy. If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you to the office."

Olivia smiled at his, 'If you don't mind,' his attempt at diplomacy.

"Okay, sounds good."

They worked together to clean up the kitchen. The trash bag sat by the back door. Fitz insisted that she go home while he packed and straightened up the cottage.

He walked her to the door and took his time kissing her. They pulled apart and walked out onto the porch where Tom stood beside the SUV. He was standing in the same place he was last night, but so much had changed between then and now.

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"It_ is_ a good morning, Tom."

Fitz opened the back door and lifted Olivia into the back seat. He kissed her one last time. "I'll see you very soon." He rubbed her nose against his and backed away. She watched him wave one last time and bounce up the porch steps. He entered the front door of the cottage as they drove off. Olivia reached in her pocket for her phone. She wanted to text Fitz a love message and then try again to reach Abby on her cell phone.

"Tom, we have to turn around. I left my cell phone."

"Yes, ma'am." Tom couldn't help but smile. It seemed that his favorite couple had made up. Everything seemed right with the world.

They were about 500 feet from the door when and explosion rocked the very foundation of the cottage, causing its structure to burst into flames. Olivia screamed. She reached for the door. Thinking fast, Tom activated the power locks, trapping her in so she would be safe.

"Tom! Let me out! Fitz is…No! No! Noooooo!"

Tom was frozen in place for a second, but then he immediately phoned for back up. The guards started running out of the woods and towards the cottage.

Olivia reached over the seat and and released the locks when Tom was distracted by the phone. She hopped out of the back seat and ran to the cottage. In her peripheral vision, she saw someone running, coming straight for her. Her head swung to that side and she realized it was Ivan. Her foot tangled on something and she fell. Everything went black.


	8. The Day Before Tomorrow

**Chapter 8**

**The Day Before Tomorrow**

* * *

**30 Days Before the Explosion**

Olivia turned up the volume of the music pumping from her iPhone. She had, "Autumn Leaves" on repeat as she jogged down the wooded path behind the house. Her mother always counseled her to be alert at all times.

"A woman jogging or walking with earphones blasting is target number one," Mildred had warned her every time she saw Olivia with earphones.

In this case, Olivia wasn't vulnerable as there were 4 other people jogging behind her. Something brushed her shoulder. Tom was saying something to her while he motioned to his ears.

Olivia pulled out one of her earbuds. "Sorry, Tom," she said breathlessly. She slowed her run to a jog.

"Ma'am, we need to head back. Your aunt called me. The President is at the house. He brought Karen home early from school. She is not feeling well."

Olivia had stopped jogging. "Why didn't she call me? What's wrong?"

"She didn't say. We don't have to jog back. Harkness is trailing us on the road. We can get a ride back."

They jogged to the road and hoped in the SUV for a ride home.

Olivia entered the front door when they arrived back home. "Hello? Aunt Diane? Fitz?"

"Shh…Shh…They are finally sleeping," said Aunt Diane who was standing in the door of the nursery.

"Sorry…where is Fitz? Karen? What is wrong with her?"

"Honestly, Olivia, I don't think anything is physically wrong with her. She is too caught up in what's going on with you and Fitz, finding out about her new grandparents, and not hearing from her mom for so long."

Olivia wanted to share the whole story with Aunt Diane for selfish reasons. She counted on her aunt more than ever to help her navigate her complicated life. With all the secrecy of The Organization, Olivia couldn't be honest. She wanted to tell Diane about Mellie's involvement in the kidnapping and that no one knew where she was.

"Where are they?"

"In her room. When are you and Fitz going to stop this nonsense? You both look tired and sad all the time. Neither of you are fooling anyone. Why are you punishing him, dear? What did he do to deserve being turned out of his home?"

"He is avoiding me Auntie. Why does he only come by when I am out of the house?" Olivia's eyes watered.

"Olivia, wasn't this separation your idea? He is complying with your wishes, but he looks defeated every morning when he stops by. When are you going to end this?"

"I'm going up before the twins wake up." Olivia wiped her eyes and kissed Aunt Diane on the cheek.

When she reached Karen's room, the door was ajar. She could hear them talking.

"Kare...honey…what's wrong?" Fitz asked. Karen was crying.

"Nothing, Dad. Please just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Is it something at school? Is it…um…that time of the month?"

"Dad! No! Ugh…I can't believe you asked me that! Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"I can get Liv, she…"

"I don't want to talk to her either. You are both liars! Why aren't you living here, Dad?" Karen sat up on the bed ready to engage him.

From the hall, Olivia leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes, the weight of the world on her shoulders.

There was silence. "Dad, I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I am working on some special projects with my father and I needed to be at the cottage for late meetings with…"

Karen interrupted. "Dad, do you hear yourself and how truly unbelievable that sounds? You had Gerry and me believing you at first, because Granddad is like the leader of some major secret society, but then you and Liv started acting weird…I mean weirder than usual…you guys are HD with the PDAs, but now you barely look at each other unless you think the other one is not looking…just be honest, are you all breaking up?"

There was more silence. "I'm sorry Karen. Liv and I are…just going through a rough patch. From the resignation, to moving to Atlanta, to the twins…I'm sorry I lied about why I'm gone. That was my idea…keeping it from you, so don't blame her, okay? Things will be back to normal soon. Give me a hug and no more crying. Leave that to Annie and Arthur."

Karen chuckled. Fitz knew that a mention of the twins would bring a smile to her face. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll take you and Gerry out for dinner tonight. Oh…and Karen, don't mention this to Liv. I don't want her to worry. Everything is going to work out."

"I think I will take a nap. Look at Olitz and Patra, they are already snoozing, and Dad…I won't say anything."

Olivia sprinted down the stairs to avoid meeting Fitz in the hallway. She went back into the nursery because she knew that was his next destination. She heard him talking to Diane.

"Karen is just a little under the weather, Diane. She will be fine. Where is Olivia?"

Fitz appeared in the door. "Hi."

"Hi. What's wrong with Karen?"

"She is just tired with all the drama that is her life…our lives. I'll give it to her, though, she has maintained good grades and had no behavior incidents since we have been in Atlanta." Fitz walked over to the cribs and picked up both babies.

"Yes, I know. I know all of her teachers and the headmaster very well. I am very involved in their lives," said Olivia, a little offended that he was treating her like an outsider.

Fitz ignored the edge in her voice as he rocked the babies. "My parents are coming to town next week for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Of course, they are welcome here," said Olivia.

"You misunderstand. They are coming to Atlanta…to Demarchelier's. I want to take the kids…the twins and Karen and Gerry. It will be surreal to have Thanksgiving dinner with them and the kids. I'll never get over the fact that Demarchelier is my uncle…my mother's brother…"

A pained expression crossed Olivia's face. "The kids should be here on Thanksgiving …you should be too."

"I didn't know if you wanted me here…"

"Of course I do. Invite Anne and Michael too…Demarchelier…the more the merrier…" Olivia smiled, unable to resist, she touched Fitz's head as he looked lovingly at the twins. He stopped rocking the chair at her touch. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Fitz enjoyed her touch wondering when she was going to allow him to come back home.

* * *

**25 Days Before the Explosion**

Nate looked both ways before he entered the hotel suite. He was certain no one would recognize him. Since he was forced to join the Organization, he always felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn't be sure. No one should be keeping tabs on him since all concerned knew that he was not behind Olivia's kidnapping, in fact, he had rescued her.

He didn't know what Mellie wanted with him, but he hoped she would make this meeting quick. She'd forced him into this meeting by threatening to tell Fitz that he had seen her at the warehouse and freed her. He had plans to meet Olivia later tonight at her Mom's house. It wasn't quite the romantic ambiance he wanted, but Mildred's place would have to do until Grant was out of the picture.

"It's about time you got here," Mellie sat at the bar sipping on club soda.

"I don't appreciate being forced to see you, Mellie. What do you want?"

"That's an easy question. I want the equal but opposite of what you want. I want Fitz and you want Olivia or Carrie as you like to call her. I called you here because we are natural allies, Nate. Let's work together to get what we want."

"I don't know if that is true…that we are allies. Carrie considers me a friend, but Fitz hates you. I don't need your help. It is only a matter of time before she is mine. Did you know that she kicked him out of their house and put a hold on the wedding plans?" Nate took a seat at the bar.

Mellie's eyes widened. "Really? Where is he staying?"

"At the cottage."

Mellie erupted in laughter while Nate looked at her, confused.

"The cottage? Nate, my friend, the cottage is only five miles away from the house. I bet he is at the house every day. I imagine Karen and Gerry are still at the main house? They are not separated. You and I need to make some real plans…unless you are making plans with someone else…Has that bastard contacted you?"

"I don't know who you are referring to?"

"Nate, stop being obtuse! Ivan! He is still on the loose. He told me he met you in Bavaria when Fitz forced him out. He used you then, and he'll use you now."

"Mellie, is that all you wanted? I don't want to form any alliance with you, so please don't contact me again." Mellie realized she needed to change her tactics.

She began to cry. "I'm sorry for bothering you. My life is falling apart. I don't have my kids. I am so aloooooneeee."

Nate approached her not knowing what to do. "Mellie, don't cry. You were such a great First Lady. There was chatter that you were going to run for office. Just…"

Mellie stood and threw her arms around Nate's waist. She cried for a long time before pulling back. "Thanks, Nate. No one understands this but you. I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom. Don't leave before I get back okay?"

Nate nodded and sat on the couch.

Mellie entered the bathroom and removed the cellphone she had lifted from the pocket of Nate's bomber jacket. She swiped through the screens searching for his voicemail and e-mail. Finding nothing on his e-mail, she started guessing passwords to access his voice mail. She tried, "Olivia, OP, Liv, Livy, and LovesLiv. After failing each time, she thought about how he addressed her as, Carrie." Mellie tried, "NatelovesCarrie" which worked. _Men are so predictable. _Mellie scrolled through his messages. She listened to those messages that were relevant. There was one from Olivia:

_Nate, It's Olivia. I'm sorry, but I can't have dinner with you. It wouldn't be right or fair to you or Fitz. I will be having dinner at my mom's tonight. Please stop by to say hello. Glad you are well._

The message she had been looking for played next:

_Nathaniel Wright. I am impressed that you tracked me down. Fitz thinks I am a threat. You are more ruthless than I. I was headed to Bavaria, but your proposal is intriguing to me. I'll bite. Meet me at the warehouse next Wednesday._

A chill went up Mellie's spine. She had first underestimated Ivan and now Nate. She was terrified because she needed to return his phone before they left. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me cry on your sh-shoulder, Nate." Mellie pulled him into a hug as she deftly maneuvered the phone back into his pocket.

"Mellie, I know you want Fitz back, but sometimes we can't always get what we want."

"I know," Mellie averted her eyes from his. "I'll leave first."

"Mellie, what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine." She hurried out of the door. Mellie decided to take the stairs. She wanted to get very far away from him. She had to gather herself and her strength to take a trip to the warehouse. She had to know what Nate and Ivan were planning. Her instincts told her that danger was near.

* * *

Olivia sat across from her mother and Nate at the dinner table. She had planned to bring the twins, but her mother had insisted she leave them at home to Olivia's surprise. Even though it had been her suggestion that Nate meet her at her mom's house, she felt like they had planned this. The table was set too formally for a casual dinner. There was wine and flowers. Nate was dressed in slacks and a crisp white shirt. Anger rose in her chest as her mother complained of a headache.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I am going to lie down. My head is pounding. You two enjoy dinner." Mildred kissed them both on the cheek and made a hasty exit up the stairs.

"Carrie, I hope your mom will be fine." Nate poured wine in both their glasses.

"None for me. I'm breastfeeding."

"Oh, Carrie, I brought the wine. I forgot. Would you like some water, tea, or ginger ale?" Nate rose and went into the kitchen.

Olivia noticed how familiar he was with the kitchen. She felt uneasy. Olivia decided not to address it now. She wanted to get more information.

"Water is fine."

"Carrie, how have you and the twins been doing with the separation? Are Grant's kids still there or with him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I care about you. If you need anything, please let me know. You should not have any stress especially after what happened." Nate placed the water in front of her and sat next to her.

"Everything is fine. Aunt Diane has been a good support to us. Nate, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about Fitz and me. We should talk about something else. How are you doing?"

Olivia saw something flicker in his eyes, and then he smiled. "I'm fine, Carrie, great, actually. How are things at OPA? Have you all heard anything from Ivan?"

"Abby, Huck, and Harrison have been working overtime. There has been no word from Ivan. I am surprised you don't know since you all live in such close quarters."

"How are the twins? You didn't answer earlier." Nate said taking a sip of wine, ignoring her comment.

Olivia guessed Nate was not staying Harrison's apartment. In the fog of the pain of her separation from Fitz, she hadn't had much conversation with either of them. She made a mental note to call Abby tonight. Olivia would bet that Nate was staying with her mom or close enough to visit frequently. This would explain his familiarity with the kitchen.

They talked about nothing for about an hour, and with each passing minute, Olivia felt that there was something off with Nate.

"I better get going." Olivia looked at her watch and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"I am going up and check on Mom before I go."

When she entered her mom's room, she wasn't surprised to see the scene before her. With the phone to her ear, and the remote in her hand, her mom was having a lively conversation about an episode of, "Scandal" that was playing on the television.

"Mom." Olivia walked inside and closed the door.

Mildred looked embarrassed.

"Let me call you back, Shirley," Mildred said. "Olivia, you aren't leaving are you?"

"Mommy, you're caught. I know what tonight was all about. You are still meddling in my life. Is Nate living here with you?" She set down on the bed next to Mildred.

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. He shouldn't be staying here, and I want him out, okay?"

"Olivia! Nate is like family. He rescued you from that lunatic. You should be more thankful. He still wants you even though you have twins with Grant. You two can still have a life together. Aren't you and Grant separated?" Olivia threw her hands up in frustration. She grabbed her mother's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Mommy, listen to me. Fitz and I are going through a little something right now, but we are still a couple. I love him. I don't love Nate. I don't want to be with Nate," Olivia said and then lowered her voice. "Nate is starting to give me the creeps. He isn't acting normally. You should tell him to leave. If you don't put him out, I will. I am coming to check on you tomorrow. He better be gone by then."

"Okay, Olivia. You're a grown woman so far be it from me to tell you what to do."

"Oh, and mom, you are coming over for Thanksgiving dinner, right?"

"Yes, baby. I'll be there." Olivia kissed her on the cheek.

When Olivia left her bedroom, Nate was at the end of the hallway.

Olivia tried to look natural, but she had a feeling he might have heard some of their conversation. He followed her down the stairs and to the door. Olivia placed her hand in her purse and put it on the panic button on her phone. One push of the button and Tom would be alerted.

She couldn't stop herself from asking and could no longer pretend.

"Are you staying here, Nate…with my mother? Because, if you are, you need to move out. It is not appropriate. Honestly, I know that you two are trying to…get us together…Nate, I love Fitz. Considering everything, I don't think we…you and I…can be friends anymore. I want you to leave now and stop contacting my mother or me. I am grateful for what you did. How you saved me, but you have to stop. Please…if you have any regard or respect for me. Just stop."

Nate stared at Olivia for a long time. He ran upstairs and after 15 minutes, returned with a duffel bag.

He stood in front of Olivia and palmed her cheek. She turned away from him and stepped back. "Carrie, I don't blame you for this. You don't know what you are doing. Things will be different soon. I'll always be here for you."

He turned and left.

Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of dread because this was the first time since coming back from the kidnapping that she felt real fear.

* * *

Mellie skulked about the dank corridors of the warehouse waiting for Ivan and Nate to appear. She wasn't sure of their rendezvous time. About 45 minutes had already passed, since she arrived by foot. Dressed in an all black body suit, she felt the part of a spy, but without the skill on one.

She heard tires crunching on gravel. Mellie hoped they were meeting in the large room where Olivia had caught her and Ivan having sex. She cringed at the memory. She had felt closer to Fitz in some twisted way when she was with Ivan, but she had gotten over that as soon as his cruelty became evident.

Doors slammed. Footsteps pattered on the cement, and then there were voices.

"To what do I owe this summoning, Nathanial? You won, my friend! Turns out you wanted Ms. Pope more than me. It was worth it to see my brother hurt if even for a short time. Don't get me wrong I still hate my brother, but I value my freedom and life. Sooner or later, our beloved father would have me killed if I kept too close to the family. I'm off to Bavaria. When things blow over, I'll make amends and…"

Nate slammed the wall. "Shut up, Ivan! I don't care about you and what you plan or don't plan to do. I need you to kidnap Olivia again, but this time kill your brother," Nate said.

Ivan doubled over with laughter. "Nate, Nate, Nate, you are a comical man. How am I supposed to kill Fitzgerald and kidnap Ms. Pope when he has it secured like Fort Knox? I slipped through once, but it won't happen again. What has happened to you? You are stepping into the dark side my friend. Why do you want him killed? I suspect I know why you might want Ms. Pope. She is fetching."

"I think you hate your father more than you hate Grant. Think of how this will devastate him. His beloved, son dead. Come on, Ivan. This is your way to bring The Organization to its knees. Grant is at the cottage with security, yes, but he is vulnerable, emotionally. They are separated, and all he does is sulk every night. You need to acquire some explosives and then turn one of the guards. That should be easy enough."

A grin spread over his lips as Nate laid out the plan. Ivan thought how nice it would be to go out in a blaze of glory before he left for Bavaria. His father would regret all those years of neglect.

Mellie covered her mouth in horror.

* * *

**The day of the explosion**

For days, Mellie had trailed Nate. She needed to know when they had planned for the explosion. Once she had the information, she planned to tell someone. It had taken her a while to decide who that person would be. She stood outside of Olivia's office resolved to tell one of her employees. Mellie still wasn't sure of the date of the explosion, but she felt like today was as good as any to let someone know.

"May I help you, ma'am…no wait…you are Mrs. Grant! Harrison! Huck! Come here!" Abby pulled a small revolver from her holster and pointed it at Mellie.

"Raise your hands!" Abby screamed.

"Abby, what are you doing? Put the damn gun away!" Harrison rushed over to Mellie.

"Are you alright ma'am? Please excuse Abby." Harrison took Mellie by the arm and led her to the conference room.

"She was behind Liv's kidnapping! Who knows why she is here!" Abby kept her hand on her revolver, though it was back in its holster.

Huck's focus was laser sharp on Mellie.

"I'm ashamed of what I did, and I am not here to cause any harm. I want to prevent it." Mellie looked contrite as she addressed everyone.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Huck asked.

"Don't call her ma'am! She is lower than scum as far as I am concerned," Abby screamed as she circled the table and pounded on it, "Spill it!"

"Harrison, your brother Nate is working with Ivan to kill Fitz and kidnap Olivia again. I don't know what day, but it is soon, definitely before Christmas. Today is the 21st of December so it is soon." Mellie said.

"Damn it! That's it. I've been tracking the sale of those C-4 explosives on Nate's credit card, which he told you he lost, Harrison. We have to get Liv here. The explosion may be in a day or so. Isn't Fitz out of the country?" Huck ran to his laptop.

"I can't believe Nate would do this?" Harrison tried to absorb it all.

Abby phoned Olivia.

Mellie watched them run around frantically. The only thing she could think to do was call Fitz and warn him personally.

* * *

Fitz was very happy. Olivia had just left the cottage after their reconciliation. He walked to the bedroom to finish packing his belongings when his phone rang.

"Hello." His caught sight of the white trash bag in his peripheral vision. It was starting to smell.

"Fitz! Please don't hang up. It's Mellie..."

"Hello. Hello. I can't hear you. Hold on…" Fitz grabbed the white trash bag and walked out of the back door.

"Fitz! Fitz! It's me, Mellie. Are you at the cottage? Leave now! You are in danger! I'm not sure if you are now, but it could…" Mellie screamed into the phone.

In an instant, Fitz felt an intense heat at his back. He was flung through the air. When he came to, he was on top of the full trash bag he had been carrying. His mind tried to register what had happened as he sat up and tried to stand up.

He heard screaming and a lot of movement in the woods. He rose to his feet, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs, and hobbled forward. His mind registered that the cottage was in flames. Agents were running to him.

"Sir! Are you alright? You must come with us. You are bleeding." Fitz ran past the man, his legs now gaining speed.

He saw the black SUV he had put Olivia in earlier. He heard muffled screaming. The back door opened, and she hopped out. "Fitz! Fitz!"

Before he could run to her, he turned his head, and saw Ivan running straight for Olivia. He aimed what looked like a gun at her. A dart released zipped through the air and pierced Olivia's back. She collapsed. Multiple security guards descended upon Ivan. Fitz ran to Olivia.

"Livy, Livy, can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened briefly. "Fitz, we have t-to st-stop meeting like…like this. If I survive, I am pl-planning the biggest wedding ev-ever."

"Sir, let's get her to the hospital. I think this is a tranquilizer dart." Tom said. He stood over them. Fitz picked her up and carried her to the SUV. He looked back and saw Ivan, hands cuffed behind his back, and blood running down his face from he pummeling he had received.

"I'm sorry brother! I didn't even want to do this. I am the least of your worries. Nate is the one you want. Find him! End him!" Ivan screamed at Fitz.

Fitz held Olivia close as they drove to the hospital. His phone rang.

"Hello."

"Fitz, it's Mildred. Is everything okay?"

Fitz looked at the phone confused before putting it back to his ear. Mildred rarely called him. "I am okay, but we are headed to the hospital with Liv. She's been injured, but she will be okay. Everyone else is fine."

"F-Fitz…" Mildred was crying.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Fitz asked.

"Nate...It's Nate. Olivia told me to put him out. He's been staying with me. He left last night, but he kept calling…and…he came by today…he was agitated and acting crazy…I shot him, Fitz. I don't think he is dead…but could you send someone? I am afraid to call the police after all the things he told me. Please help me."

"Mildred, I'll send help."


	9. To Everything a Season

**Chapter 9**

**To Everything a Season**

* * *

"Olivia, you've made tremendous progress since the explosion. You haven't had nightmares for three weeks. It's been about two months. Your feelings of anxiety are normal, especially now that you are planning a wedding," said Dr. Edison Davis.

Dr. Davis was Olivia's psychiatrist. He was a member of The Organization so she was able to be candid with him about everything. Literally, after the dust had settled on the explosion-Ivan and Nate had been apprehended-Olivia had an emotional breakdown. Unable to sleep, eat, or take care of the twins, Fitz had sought council from his parents. They suggested Edison Davis, an expert in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a member of The Organization.

"For the first time in…two years, my life feels almost normal. I went from running a major presidential campaign, to the Defiance debacle, all while having an on again off again affair with Fitz. Then I started OPA, the affair came out, I got pregnant with twins, I moved to Atlanta, I was kidnapped…"

"Yes, Olivia. I know that is the CNN version of things. Let's not take it all at once. Therapy is a process, not a destination we have to rush to. Let's focus on what else might be causing your anxiety. We will take it little by little. I can prescribe something unless you are still against taking anti-anxiety meds from the first time." Edison pulled out his prescription pad.

"No, I'd rather not deal with the side effects. I am already tired all the time as it is. I don't know if I'm coming down with something or if my body is attempting to catch up on all the sleep I've missed."

"Okay, how about this? We should increase our sessions to twice a week. We can add Fridays…so Mondays and Fridays at 11? You should see your family doctor about your lethargy."

"That is great. I am due for a physical soon. I'll address it with my doctor. It's probably an iron deficiency or something." Olivia stood and shook his hand.

"Just let Wendy know about our additional session as you leave, and she'll update the schedule. So when's the big date?" he asked.

"September 15. I love the fall. I have about 7 months to plan everything."

"I'll see you Friday." Edison walked her out to the waiting room and called in his next client.

* * *

Olivia dialed Fitz.

"Hello, Mrs. Grant." he said.

"I love the sound of that, and I love being married to you even if no one else knows yet. Let's keep it that way, okay. It will spoil the excitement of the wedding, Mr. Grant. Our guests shouldn't be robbed of any of the surprise just because you couldn't wait until September." Olivia's eyes met Tom's in the rearview mirror from where she sat in the back seat and then she remembered as he gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, Tom has been robbed of the surprise. He sacrificed it to drive us and be our witness."

"As you know, most of the general public already thinks we are married. Don't you read the tabloids? Are you headed home, honey?" Fitz hugged Mildred who had just arrived at their house. "Hi Mildred, oh I can't wait to taste the dessert."

Olivia listened to what she could hear of their exchange from her end of the line. It was amazing how close they had gotten since that fateful day when her mother shot Nate. It was as if all the animosity had never existed.

"Your mom's here," said Fitz. "She made me a pumpkin torte."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why is Mommy there so early? Dinner isn't until 5."

"She is helping me cook for the dinner tonight," said Fitz in between his conversation with her mother.

"How can this be your dinner if you're getting help, baby? I am stopping by Harrison's apartment. I want to see why he isn't coming tonight." Olivia yawned.

"Don't stay out too long. You sound like you need a nap."

They finished their conversation and disconnected.

"Was that Olivia, dear? Is she headed home?" Mildred was maneuvering deftly around the kitchen as if she was going to cook.

"Not quite. She is stopping by Harrison's first. What can I do to help, Mildred? I am supposed to be doing everything." Mildred shooed him out of the way.

"Why don't you have a bite of that torte and enjoy your day off. I'll take care of everything in here. Oh, and Fitz, dear, I am not trying to interfere, but Olivia should stay away from Harrison after what his brother did. I know he wasn't at fault, but it just isn't right. I think she has been through enough and there is more to come," Mildred said.

"What do you mean, 'there is more to come?" Fitz's sunny disposition flipped.

"I'm not a doctor or anything, but I know Olivia is expecting." Mildred pursed her lips and pulled on an apron.

"No…That isn't possible. She's taking birth control pills. Did she tell you this?"

"She was on the pill when little Annie and Arthur were conceived. To be honest, Fitz, she's never been good at taking pills daily. She used to forget to take her vitamins all the time when she was a kid. She gets consumed with whatever she is focused on. If you haven't witnessed her take the pill every morning then I am sure she has forgotten more often than not. Now, unless…something hasn't been… happening… that would make a pregnancy possible, if you know what I mean, my baby is pregnant. Think about it Fitz, she is tired all the time. I did see her throw up when she was at the house this past weekend. She swore that it was some bad yogurt. "

Mildred chopped three potatoes with incredible skill. Fitz thought about how tired she had been. How she recently started hating the smell and taste of red beans and rice, like when she was carrying Annie and Arthur. Their sex life was a vibrant as always, but he thought back to the night before the explosion. "It's possible. This would be the perfect wedding gift."

"That's why you two just need to go to the justice of the peace as soon as possible. If you ask me, a wedding is just too much," Mildred said.

"Please don't tell Livy I told you this, but we did that. We got married a couple of days after the explosion. No one knows but Tom. She wanted to wait, but I insisted. I want her to have the wedding she deserves, but a pregnancy will make it interesting. I think I need to celebrate by eating a piece of torte" Fitz pulled the torte from the refrigerator.

"Fitz, dear, I am honored that you would share a secret like that with me. I appreciate you trusting me. Please know you can trust me with anything. I know that you and Olivia are keeping something else. Who are Michael and Anne Avenir and what is their connection to you and that awful man, Ivan, who kidnapped Olivia? Don't lie to me Fitz." Mildred stood there waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Harrison, why are you avoiding me? Since the explosion, I haven't seen you. When I come to the office, you always find a reason to leave? What's wrong?" Olivia sat across from him at the kitchen table pleading for answer. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong. I am…I am thinking about leaving OPA. I want to move back to DC."

"Why? I know I haven't been the best leader of OPA since before Stephen left. My personal life has been such a distraction. Then I moved to Atlanta, had the twins, was kidnapped once and then almost twice. Harrison, things are going to get normal. The twins are getting easier to handle…Harrison, what is really wrong?" Olivia reached for his hand.

"I can't be around you anymore after what my brother did to you. You are like a sister to me. I couldn't have lived with myself if anything happened to you. It is because of me that Nate came back into your life." He finally looked fully at Olivia. He was fighting back tears.

"Oh Harrison! How could you think that! Have you been carrying this around these last two months?" Olivia brushed away his tears. "You are my family. I am sorry for not…I should have known you would blame yourself. You are so gallant and chivalrous…Harrison, no…listen, I should be apologizing to you, Abby, and Huck. I have been so wrapped up in my stuff. You all have been so loyal to me. This isn't your fault. Fitz found out that Cyrus Beene tricked Nate into coming do DC. Nate was under the illusion that Cyrus would help him win me back. When Nate moved to DC, Cyrus coerced him into trying to break up Fitz and me. Then Fitz made Nate leave the country and that is when he met Ivan. I don't know what happened to Nate, but I know that none of this is your fault. Nate made a choice to do those things. Please don't leave…" They held each other for awhile.

"Is everything okay, guys?" Abby walked into the small kitchen. They didn't hear her open nor enter the front door. "Are you all crying, what has happened now?"

"Nothing. There's just a lot of healing going on. Group hug…well almost since Huck isn't here…as if he would hug us anyway." Abby walked over and joined the hug.

"I have news. Producers from _Oprah's Next Chapter_ at_ OWN, Good Morning America, The Today Show _to name a few have called the office to solicit interviews from you and Fitz. There are also a number of magazines that have called too," Abby said.

"I'll talk to Fitz about it. I don't want to open the kids to more scrutiny especially when they are still so isolated from Mellie," Olivia said. She walked to the couch.

"We need to keep the babies from that bitch!" Abby sat down beside Olivia.

"Abby, Olivia, I am going to shower and change. Thanks, Liv." Harrison left the room.

"Liv, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Abby placed her hand on Olivia's brow and the sides of her face. "You feel kind of cold."

"I'm fine. I just need a na…na…" Olivia mumbled before falling back on the couch and losing consciousness.

* * *

Mildred had grossly misjudged Fitz. He had not fit into her framework of human behavior. At 64, she had lived enough to know how the world worked. Married, philandering men didn't divorce their wives to marry their mistresses. The President of the United States certainly didn't leave his wife to be with his mistress. Naturally, a white president would not leave his white wife to marry his black mistress.

The scenarios that quickly became her daughter's lived experience were layer upon layer of absurdity in Mildred's mind. With each step they took-the resignation, the pregnancy, moving to Atlanta, the engagement, the kidnapping, the explosion-Mildred had to readjust her framework. As she looked back now, the one constant was Fitz's love for Olivia. Mildred couldn't see it then. All she saw was a man taking advantage of her daughter. Fitz always held the role of the bad guy until that fateful day when Nate had gone mad.

Mildred would never forget that day. She had called Olivia to let her know of her plans to visit the twins. Diane had answered the phone and informed her that Olivia wasn't there. She wasn't sure when she'd be home. When Mildred inquired about Olivia's whereabouts, Diane was excited to report that she had spent the entire night with Fitz at the cottage. Mildred knew that Diane delighted in relaying this news because unlike Mildred, Diane adored Fitz and wanted him and Olivia to be together.

Diane and Mildred had not gotten along for years, and they were always trying to "one up" the other one. These sour feelings were held over from old hurts. Diane thought Mildred mistreated her brother before he had died. Mildred's relationship with Diane, at one time a trusted sister-in-law, was a casualty of the war that ensued during Mildred's divorce from Diane's brother. So, when Diane gleeful reported about Olivia's whereabouts, Mildred responded in mock glee, "That's wonderful. Have her call me when she gets home!" Then she had hung up the phone just before she saw Nate walk around the corner.

His presence startled her. She let out a scream. "Oh, Nate! You scared me! What are you doing here? I really need my key back since you aren't staying here anymore."

"Today is the day, Mildred," he said ignoring her surprise.

"What day is that?" Mildred asked looking at Nate in a new light, remembering Olivia's warnings about him. It was like he really didn't see her.

"The day we've both been planning and waiting for. Grant will finally be out of Olivia's life, all our lives for good." Nate walked over to the window and looked outside.

Mildred still didn't understand what he meant. "I think it's time we both accepted that Olivia and Fitz are going to be together. They have the twins. They are engaged. I just hung up with Diane and she said they are back together. Olivia was with him at the cottage last night. Nate, I have always thought of you like a son. I just knew you and Olivia would find your way back to each other even after your broken engagement, but it is not meant to be. We have to move forward."

Nate turned and glared at Mildred, a tortured look on his face. "Move on? Move…on? You sound like Harrison. Do you doubt me too? I should have never let her break off our engagement. We would be married now, probably with kids of our own. She would have never met Grant. I am not going to make that mistake again."

"Maybe you two just weren't meant to be together. If something like a job could break you two up, maybe it just wasn't supposed to be. You knew she didn't want you to take that job, but you took it anyway. Maybe there was a part of you that wasn't ready to get married…didn't love her enough. I don't know, Nate. Fitz did resign from being President of the United States for her. That puts things into perspective when you…"

"Shut the fuck up, Mildred! You always did run that mouth of yours too damn much!" screamed Nate. He raged at her.

"You can't talk to me like that! You need to leave my house now. Give me my key!" Mildred extended her hand to him.

"I am not going anywhere. For months now, you have been on my side. Now you are on his side. When Grant is blown to bits, and I have to rescue Olivia once again from his brother, Ivan, I bet you will change your tune. It is going to happen this morning. I cannot wait!"

Mildred's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She started pacing back and forth. "What have you done? What are you talking about?"

"You have made it clear that you aren't on my side any longer. I am not telling you anything. Maybe I need to get rid of you too!"

Mildred froze at his words. She was facing away from him. The room was totally silent and thick with tension. Mildred felt a deep sense of dread at his words. She took his threat seriously and immediately sprung into action. She was already facing the stairs so she ran up the length of them, taking two at a time, towards her bedroom where she kept her weapon, a gun that had belonged to Olivia's father. She could hear Nate behind her so she purposefully knocked over her fern that was planted in a large porcelain planter on the stairs. He tripped, giving her enough time to reach her bedroom for refuge. She turned the lock. Adrenaline pumping, she sprinted to her walk in closet and pulled down the wooden box from the top shelf. Using the key taped, she unlocked it and pulled out the gun. It was cold and heavy in her hands. She released the safety as she heard Nate busting through her locked, bedroom door. Mildred hadn't been to the shooting range in over a year, but she knew that the gun was loaded and she was ready to turn and shoot.

"Nate leave now. I have a gun. I will shoot." Mildred warned from the closet. It was so quiet in the house. She heard his footsteps getting closer.

"I really believe that. Olivia hates guns and she said you do too." Nate chuckled as he stepped inside the closet.

"This is my last warning! Please just leave." Mildred started to sob and her hands shook slightly as she gripped the gun.

His footsteps drew nearer and Mildred knew what she had to do to save her life. She aimed towards his legs, hoping to wound him. She squeezed hard firing three shots. When he fell to the ground, Mildred stepped around him and ran to her cell phone that was on the charger by the bed. Looking back at Nate, she saw blood pooling around his waist. She sat on the bed to catch her breath, pushing the gun under her pillow. The first person she thought to call was not Olivia nor was it the authorities. She called Fitz.

Now, she sat here almost two months later trying to put the pieces together. She needed the answers from Fitz. Perhaps then, she could overcome all her guilt. She felt partly responsible for Nate's irrational behavior. If she hadn't encouraged him, maybe he wouldn't have developed an obsession for Olivia. Now, he sat paralyzed and incarcerated in some facility Mildred couldn't visit. She didn't understand why he wasn't allowed visitors or why there wasn't some sort of formal investigation. There were so many things she was confident she didn't know and she knew that Fitz held the answers.

Fitz looked at her and opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

Mildred witnessed his expression go from inquisitive to frightened. She only heard his side of the conversation.

"What happened? When? Is she okay? Where? I'm on my way."

Mildred knew it had to be Olivia. "It's Olivia, isn't it? What happened?"

Fitz jumped up from the stool at the kitchen counter and rushed to the door. "Mildred, I need you to watch Annie and Arthur. Olivia fainted or collapsed, I'm not sure… at Harrison's apartment. Tom, Abby, and Harrison are on the way to the hospital with her now. She won't wake up. Don't tell Karen or Gerry when they come home until you hear from me. I'll call you."

"Fitz…It will be okay. The worst that's in your future is more baby-filled sleepless nights and dirty diapers."

"Mildred, I hope you're right."

* * *

"This can't be true," Olivia said as she laid back on the bed feeling the cool gel on her abdomen as Dr. Olivera guided the transducer over her lower abdomen in search of a heartbeat. Even as she said the words she knew it was true. Her body had been giving her signals for a couple of weeks now, signals that were very familiar considering that she had given birth just over 5 months ago.

Fitz held her hand but his attention was on Dr. Olivera who had already identified the reason for Olivia's fainting. Her iron levels had dropped perilously low and she was dehydrated. A blood and urine test confirmed the pregnancy. Dr. Olivera estimated that she was about 8 weeks along.

"There it is, Mrs. Grant, do you hear that heartbeat? Are you convinced now?" Dr. Olivera turned up the volume so they could hear the swishing sound.

"I wasn't doubting you. I am in shock. The twins are only 5 months old." Olivia felt Fitz squeeze her hand.

"What form of birth control were you using?" Dr. Olivera asked.

"Breastfeeding…and abstinence…sometimes." Olivia thought about their separation and the times they hadn't been intimate.

"Excessive breastfeeding can be 98% effective, but the key word is excessive. You have to do it every four hours every single day for 6 months. The baby cannot have any other form of food for the duration. Mrs. Grant this would be difficult with twins. And how can you be abstinent…sometimes? Abstinence as a form of birth control has to be all the time if you want to prevent pregnancy. Nature will find a way. If you think back to about two months ago, that is your date of conception," Dr. Olivera shut off the ultrasound machine.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other. He leaned down and whispered, "The cottage, the night before the explosion, when you seduced me…" Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"You seduced me right back so…" Olivia whispered back.

"I guess it is not as important when conception happened. We recommend that women wait 18 months after a pregnancy before conceiving again to give the body time to heal. Mrs. Grant, I think you will be fine if you take care of yourself. I've prescribed prenatal vitamins and iron pills. You know the drill as far as diet goes. Mr. Grant, I am depending you to make sure she follows doctor's orders."

"I will," he said, winking at Olivia.

"Okay, Mrs. Grant. I am going to keep you for observation for another hour or so and then I'll discharge you to go home."

"Thanks, Dr. Olivera." Olivia said before taking a sip of water from her standard issue, Pepto-Bismal colored pink cup.

"Honey, how are taking all this?" Fitz said. He kissed her forehead. "I know you had your heart set on a big wedding, but maybe we should just cater a party to celebrate that we are already married."

"I am still letting it all sink in. I was just telling Harrison that I was going to be more involved at OPA, but that is laughable now." Olivia lay back on the bed and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Your mother sure hit the nail on the head. She already knew you were pregnant."

"Really?" Olivia said before hearing a knock on the door. Abby and Harrison stuck their heads in the door.

"Hi, Liv…" Abby and Harrison said in chorus. They each gave her a hug.

Looking at Fitz, Abby asked, "So what was wrong with Liv?"

"You can ask me, Abby. Drum roll. I am pregnant," Olivia said.

"Wow! That's great news. Congratulations, Fitz." Harrison shook Fitz's hand and then kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Why don't you guys leave us girls to chat," Abby said ushering them out of the room.

They walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Liv, are you trying to populate a small country or build your own basketball team? Pregnant? Wow! Annie and Arthur are only 5 months old. Who dropped the ball on this one? You couldn't have planned to get pregnant again so soon. I mean you won't be able to sleep for another…two years…" Abby continued her diatribe until Olivia interrupted.

"Abby, stop rubbing it in. This is my second, count it, second unplanned pregnancy. It's that damned sex. It's as if it is designed to get you pregnant! Ugh!" s soon as the words left Olivia's mouth, Abby looked at her with one eyebrow raised and they both collapsed in giggles.

"Abby, I am serious. Sex has been out to get me since I met Fitz. The end goal is to get that one swimmer to the finish line. Think of the human anatomy. There are parts that are like instruments with one purpose. But oh it feels so good. When he's there sliding in and out and in and out, I am not thinking about babies, but my body is because all I want to do is get him there. So I get wet and I open wider and wider. I mean all we do before that is to get us to…well…that! The kissing, touching…it is just making all the instruments ready. The killer is that the one thing that will get that swimmer where it is supposed to go is the one thing we are working so hard to achieve, that release! And it feels the best! The journey and the destination is so…"

"Olivia please stop before I drool all over the floor. Do you know how long it has been since anyone has slid in and out of me? Stop flaunting it okay?" Abby picked up a hospital brochure and fanned herself. They fell into giggles again.

"I'm sorry. I am not flaunting it. Look at me! For all my pleasure, I wipe dirty little butts and submit my breasts to constant sucking…and not the good kind… and will be for an eternity. But is my husband sympathetic? No! He is Enticer-n-Chief with his…well all of him entices me…He can go from soft to hard in 3 seconds flat. He blames me. He says I give him, The Look. But what accounts for when I am not looking at him?"

"Liv, Liv, Liv…too much information. You're killing me. I swear, Harrison better lock his door tonight!" They started laughing again.

"Abby, seriously, do you like Harrison like that?" Olivia said.

"Nooo! I mean he is good looking, sexy, and gallant, but sorta like a brother to me. Honestly, if I ever got a vibe that he liked me as more than a work colleague, I would give it a try. But, he has never given me any indication that he was even remotely attracted. Enough about sex, okay, Olivia. I can't take anymore. I have to go home to a cold bed tonight.

Abby rubbed her shoulder. "So how are you really feeling about the pregnancy? All jokes aside."

"I am okay, but a little disappointed that I won't have my big wedding. Oh, Fitz and I…"

"…Are already married. Aha! You just said husband! I knew it! I had a feeling you two had already tied the knot. Fitz seems more mellow these days, and I mistakenly opened the office lease paperwork. It included your new name. Will OPA become OGA or OPGA?"

"Neither. It will remain OPA. I am only changing the internal documents but not the main business name."

"Okay. Sounds good," said Abby.

"I'm sad that I won't be hands on with OPA as I want to since I will be up to my eyeballs in diapers. The business has suffered because of my personal life. I was hoping to build up a big clientele here in Atlanta."

"Maybe you can get Fitz to pull some strings in The Organization. I am sure there are some people who need help staying or getting out of trouble. They would probably pay well too. And Liv, whatever type of wedding you want, I'm sure between Huck, Harrison, and I, we can help you pull it off. "

"Abby, that sounds like a great idea on both accounts. We will have to work fast to plan a wedding before I expand in places that were just getting back to normal."

Abby gave Liv a hug just as Fitz and Harrison walked back into the room.

"What were you all talking about?" Fitz said.

They looked from Fitz to Harrison and then back at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Later that night long after Olivia was discharged from the hospital, she lay awake in bed with a particular craving of the fried, breaded, and circular variety. At eight weeks pregnant, she realized that she was probably not far enough along to have cravings, but she wanted onion rings any way. She tried to extricate her limbs from Fitz who was sleeping like a log beside her. She was anchored to him with one arm around her waist and a leg thrown over hers.

"Livy, honey what's wrong do you need my instrument to put you asleep again?"

"I guess I will never live that one down you eavesdropper!" Olivia elbowed him in the ribs.

"I wasn't listening in on your conversation. I was coming back to the room because I had Karen and Gerry on the phone. They wanted to talk to you. I didn't know you would be giving a graphic lecture on our sex life."

"I want some onion rings, but it is 1 in the morning. Do you think Tom will take me?"

"Isn't it a little early for cravings?"

Olivia threw back the covers and swung her legs around to the floor. Fitz pulled her back down. "I'll get them for you. It has begun. Another onion ring is on the way."

"Thanks, honey. Just don't wake Annie and Arthur. I hope they sleep for five hours again tonight."

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Fitz gave her a peck on the lips. He walked out of the door.

Olivia smiled at his messy hair and flipped on the television with the sound very low.

Her cell phone alerted her to an incoming text message.

She reached for her phone.

A frown crossed her face when she saw the sender's name. "Why do I still have her number saved in my phone as FLOTUS?"

**FLOTUS: **I need to see you about Karen and Gerry. I have no right to, but I can't talk to anyone else. I want to pay for what I have done, but I need your help first. You are a mother now so I know you will understand. Please callme.

Olivia reread the message then deleted her contact information from her contact list.


	10. The Fullness of Time

**Chapter 10**

**The Fullness of Time**

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled this off," Fitz said. He nuzzled Olivia's neck. They stood together, arm in arm gazing out the window of their bedroom at the transformation of their backyard and the grounds beyond it. It had been turned into an outdoor cathedral. Rows of chairs were arranged theatre style creating a long aisle buttressed by ionic columns. White calla lilies filled gold vases that were placed on the outside aisles on lower columns. The center aisle gave way to a raised platform. The grand arch was made of maple wood and decorated with an array of fragrant flowers. It was a perfect day for an outdoor wedding. The weather was splendid.

"This was a team effort funded by your father. I wasn't much help short of giving orders." Olivia leaned forward to get a closer look below when she saw Arthur and Annelise fretting. Karen and Gerry each held one, but they wanted to get down. At 11 months, they twins were quite a handful. They never saw an idle moment except for bedtime.

"You provided the vision for it all even if being on bed rest prevented you from doing the leg work in these later months. This is going to be a long day. Say the word when you need a rest from little junior's shenanigans." Fitz rubbed her protruding belly. She placed her hand over his and they both felt the little thumps.

"There he goes. He moves more than the twins combined. He just needs to stay in the oven for three more weeks to prove Mommy wrong," Olivia said. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an effort to keep calm.

"Mildred…you have love her. I know I do. What did she say this time? I know she has told me too many times that I should have convince you to have a smaller ceremony."

"I don't even want to say. Feels like I will further jinx us, but she said that having a ceremony when I am 8 months pregnant ensures that I will go into labor on my wedding day. 'It's Murphy's Law, Olivia. Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong, Mmm Humph'" Olivia said, in a pitch perfect impression of her mother.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed. "You do the best impression of Mildred! Don't think about it. You know she doesn't have an unexpressed opinion. While I am excited about marrying my wife today, if junior makes an appearance, it'll be okay. Nothing can go wrong. Today is total icing on the cake. You became Mrs. Grant 10 months ago."

Olivia smiled at the memory. "Thanks for letting me have this and for dealing with all the craziness of the last 6 months of planning."

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve all of this and…" Fitz said. Karen and Gerry rushed in the door each holding a sibling who by the looks of it had both been crying. When Annie and Arthur saw Olivia, they motioned for her. Fitz scooped them up, placing one on each arm and out of Olivia's reach.

"Honey, Dr. Olivera said you shouldn't hold them. What's wrong Annie and Arthur?" Fitz asked looking from one little face to the other and walking with them to the window.

"Dad, Liv, I think they need a nap. They refused to nap this morning before Mildred got them dressed," said Karen.

"They wouldn't stay with Diane so we decided to bring them to you. What are we going to do when the ceremony starts? Do you think they are going to walk down the aisle with us?" asked Gerry, looking worried.

They looked back at Olivia and stretched towards. They started whining. Olivia walked to the glider rocker and sat down. "Bring them to me Fitz."

"I'll get them quiet. It's going to be a long day. They won't be able to be with you every second."

"Fitz, honey, bring them to me."

Fitz shook his head and smiled at each of them. He kissed their chubby cheeks and placed one and then the other on her non-existent lap. He used pillows to prop them up on the sides.

"You all are going to have to cooperate today for Mommy and Daddy," she said while rocking back and forth. She started to hum that old hymn, "Bringing in the Sheaves, she heard her grandmother sing when she was a child. It was her intention to induce a short nap in them that would calm them down.

Fitz, Karen and Gerry took a seat too. It was quiet in the room except for Olivia's humming and the rhythmic glide of the rocker. There was also the sounds of guests arriving and last minute preparations downstairs and outside. The seconds ticked by turning into minutes. Olivia felt the even breath of the twins on her chest. She stopped the rocker with her feet.

"Fitz…Fitz…" she whispered, "They are finally asleep. Take them please." When she received no response she leaned up and saw him seated on the floor beside the bed, his head propped against the side. He had dozed off. "Karen…Gerry…" Olivia whispered out to them also." She looked across the room and saw them asleep in the other two recliners. Olivia laid her head back and closed her eyes. "I've put them all to sleep."

Olivia returned to rocking, and let the time pass. There was a knock at the door, and then someone pushed it open.

"What is going on in here? We only have 1 hour before the ceremony begins," Mildred announced stepping into the room.

"Mommy, I put my family to sleep and they are dressed in their formal clothes."

Mildred walked over and took Annie and then Arthur from her arms. She placed them on the bed.

"That's evidence enough that you are all plain worn out. Fitz, Karen, Gerry, wake up." Mildred said firmly.

"Did we all fall asleep?" Gerry said, yawning.

"Yes, you all did. No one would listen to me last night when I told you all to get a good night's rest after the rehearsal dinner. It wasn't a good idea to put Annie and Arthur to sleep. They aren't going to be up in an hour for the ceremony so we will have to wake them up which will not be pretty. You all get downstairs and make sure you are in place at ten minutes till three. Olivia, do you think Huck and Harrison can handle the twins during the ceremony instead of Karen and Gerry?" Mildred took charge. She took a lint brush to their tuxedos. She smoothed Karen's peach bridesmaid dress and ushered them to the door.

Fitz blew Olivia a kiss before they followed Mildred's orders and left the room. Olivia caught the imaginary kiss in her hand and held it to her heart before answering her mother.

"They were going to walk down the aisle with Karen and Gerry…"

"I know, but they are going to be too cranky for that. Just let Huck and Harrison watch them." Mildred smoothed Olivia's hair and helped her stand up.

"I guess you are right," Olivia said, yawning.

"Of course, I'm right. Let's start getting you dressed. You know they say it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. But since you two are already married, I suspect it is okay," Mildred smiled at Olivia's reflection in the mirror. "I know I don't say it enough, but I'm so proud of you and the life you've built with Fitz. You are a great mother to the twins and to Karen and Gerry. They all love you so much, along with Harrison, Huck, and Abby. It is no wonder because you have such a giving and loving heart. I know that I have been hard on you, but it's because I only want the best for you. I'm not always right, but know it always comes from a place of love."

"Mommy, thank you for that. I love you." Olivia's eyes watered as Mildred spoke. They shared a hug.

"Look at that. We've both ruined our makeup. I'll get that stylist back up here to help us get our faces back on."

When Mildred left the room, Olivia walked over to the closet and pulled out her wedding dress.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz held hands under the maple wood arch flanked by Karen and Abby on one side and Demarchelier and Gerry on the other. They only had eyes for each other. The onlookers sat in silence as the pastor gave the occasion of their gathering.

"Now we will have the vows prepared especially for this occasion by the bride and groom."

A breeze caused a ringlet of Olivia's hair to blow across her face. Fitz lifted his hand and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, make this sacred vow to love, honor, and cherish you, Olivia Caroline Pope Grant, for all of eternity. Our love has bared all things, endured all things, and it has never failed. You have made my life complete. Why do I love you and make this sacred vow? Is it because of your beauty that takes my breath away? Is it because everyone you meet is better for having known you? Is it because of your unconditional love and support for me that has made me a better man? Yes. You are engraved on the walls of my heart, etched on the contours of my soul. As sure as the seasons of life may change, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in life and in death, the seen and unseen, my love for you will be unchanged. This is my sacred vow."

Olivia smiled but did not blink. She has promised herself she would not cry so that she could proclaim her vows clearly. However, those gathered in the audience and the witnesses were dabbing their eyes with the handkerchiefs monogrammed with the initials of the bride and groom. Then there was the sound of a baby's laughter. Olivia and Fitz looked over and saw Annie giggling as she held Huck's nose in her little grip. The image caused Olivia to laugh and the tears that brimmed subsided.

"I, Olivia Caroline Pope Grant, make this sacred vow to love, honor, and cherish you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, for all of eternity. Our love has bared all things, endured all things, and it has never failed. You have made my life complete. Why do I love you and make this sacred vow? Is it because of your passion that consumes me? Is it because of your kindness and compassion for others? Is it because of your unconditional love and nurture that lifts me up? Yes. You are engraved on the walls of my heart, etched on the contours of my soul. As sure as the seasons of life may change, in sickness and in health, for richer for and poorer, the seen and unseen, my love for you will be unchanged. This is my sacred vow."

While Olivia made her pledge, tears cascaded down Fitz's cheeks. She lifted her hands to brush them away. In that moment of declaration, joy filled their hearts to capacity.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping Annie during the ceremony. I think she has a crush on you, Huck. You and Harrison were lifesavers looking after the twins for us," Olivia said. She danced with Huck under the big white tent. Night had fallen but hundreds of lights illuminated the inside and outside of the reception area.

Huck didn't respond with words only a smile. They circled a couple of times. A low ache caused a little moan to escape Olivia's lips. "Liv, are you okay? I've been wanting to say something for an hour and a half. You are tired. You need to lie down. I can tell Fitz."

"So that is why you asked me to dance. I knew something was up because it is so unlike you to be like this...dancing…close. I am tired, but it is because my overbearing doctor put me on bed rest at 5 months. My stamina is kaput. I haven't been on my feet this long for months." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"She needs to go home, Mr. President."

"I agree, Huck," said Fitz

"Let me take her back up to the house. I'll call you when she is settled," Huck said.

"No, I'm fine. Where are Annie and Arthur?" Olivia yawned and looked around the tent. Fitz's father, Michael, was letting Arthur rub icing on his face. His mother held Annie who was enthralled by her earrings. "Oh, I see them. Okay, I'll lie down."

"Thanks, Huck. I'll be up shortly," said Fitz.

Huck ushered Olivia through the crowd not stopping as guests tried to engage her in conversation. Harrison fell in step with Huck as they walked to the exit.

"Huck, slow down. I can't waddle that fast," Olivia said. He slowed down.

"Where's the fire guys? Looks like you are kidnapping a pregnant bride!" Abby appeared beside them a little tipsy from the champagne. "Wait, I am coming with you."

When they exited the tent, Liv's knees gave way and she almost fell. Harrison scooped her up in his arms and they rushed towards the house.

"I think Huck and Harrison have both lost their minds, Abby. Put me down, Harrison. Where is my husband? Doesn't he realize I am being kidnapped by my associates? Where is the security?" Olivia laughed and held on to Harrison's neck. The twinge in her lower back, more pronounced now, caused her to inhale sharply, but she ignored it.

"Harrison put me down on the sofa." Olivia pointed to the area where she wanted to rest. "Okay, someone please explain what just happened."

"Don't look at me, Liv! I am just along for the ride on this one," Abby said too loudly.

"Huck spotted The First Lady earlier today," said Harrison.

"She was in a disguise…a big hat and glasses, but I could tell who she was once I started tracking her movements," Huck explained.

"Get the hell out! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Abby said loudly.

"Abby, would you stop screaming! You were having such a good time. We didn't want to alarm anyone. We have it under control, right Huck?" Harrison set Abby down in a chair.

"I'm not sure. I lost sight of her when we were dancing, Liv. I just thought it would be best to get you out of there." Huck walked over to the window to look out.

"Thanks for looking out, but I doubt that it was her. She contacted me about 6 months ago by text message. She tried to set up a meeting between us. I ignored the text, but told Fitz. He said he was taking care of it. We think she is out of the country," Olivia said. "I am going upstairs to lie down. I am so tired all of a sudden probably because you made me sprint across the yard. Tell Fitz where I am, but I am sure he will be here soon. I love you guys. Thanks for being here today." Olivia yawned loudly. "Oh My! I can't stop yawning." Olivia sat up and swung herself around. Huck helped her up off the sofa. She walked up the stairs.

"You all can go back. I'll stay until Fitz gets here," Huck said.

Harrison grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels while Abby began chatting, "Wasn't that a nice ceremony? Did you notice how Olivia used, "Grant" in her name during the vows?"

"Not really, but why do you ask?" Harrison took his eyes off the screen for a minute.

"I've been keeping this big secret for months now...Fitz and Liv were married months ago."

"Aww, Abby, we already know that. She told us already," said Harrison.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby said.

"We thought you knew," Huck said in a monotone voice.

Upstairs, Olivia grinned through a yawn. She closed her bedroom door to the conversation going on downstairs. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. "Whew! Mrs. Grant you need some sleep," Olivia said. She reached for the zipper of her dress, but couldn't reach it. She rubbed her stomach. "Little junior onion ring, looks like I need to call your dad home because I need help getting undressed all because of you."

Olivia lifted her head, and what she saw made her scream, but it was muffled by the hand that flew over her mouth. "Olivia…shhh. I am not here to hurt you. I simply want to talk. Please don't scream when I move my hand. I don't want to use this," Mellie said. She revealed the blade that she held in her other hand. "Doing something like this is so beneath me, skulking around at my ex-husband's wedding while he marries his mistress for the second time. I am not a skulker. I should be the center of attention, but…anyway…can we talk woman to woman or will you force me to hurt you while you are in the family way?"

Olivia shook her head in agreement, but she couldn't staunch the flow of tears that streamed down her face. Mellie moved her hand slowly.

"Don't cry, Olivia. It is just little old me, Mellie. We've shared so much since we've known each other, a mission to get Fitz elected, campaign buses…we've even shared Fitz."

"Mellie, what do you want?" Olivia said.

"I want you to set up a meeting between me and my children. I want to make amends and try to forge a new relationship with them. When you decided to start sleeping with Fitz, you didn't realize how much that would change their lives, but I don't want to harp on that. I need them and I know they need me," Mellie explained as she dabbed her own tears.

"Mellie, I can't do that. You should…be talking to Fitz," Olivia said.

Olivia's eyes darted around the room, looking for some way of escape. Her breathing was becoming more labored. She was afraid of Mellie because of all the memories that flooded into her mind from the kidnapping. Olivia began to panic as she thought about the possibility of Ivan working with her. Maybe they were planning to kidnap her again. Olivia started to shake as she was gripped with fear, so she screamed, "Help me!"

"Shut up, Olivia!"

Olivia rushed to the door just as it opened. Huck filled the doorway. Abby and Harrison were behind him. Mellie grabbed Olivia pointed the knife at her.

"Come any closer, and I'll stab her. This is not what it seems."

Huck reached for his gun, but he stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"I hope Liv isn't sleep yet."

It was Karen.

Before they could do anything, Karen and Gerry were in the room with Fitz behind them, holding the twins.

"Oh My God, Mom, what are you doing?" screamed Gerry.

Mellie dropped the knife and ran to Gerry and Karen. "This is not how it appears. I can explain!" Huck grabbed Mellie as she reached for Karen and Gerry. Harrison and Abby took the twins from Fitz's arms as he ran to Olivia.

Olivia collapsed in Fitz's arms. "Are you okay, Livy?"

"Yes, but I my water just broke."

* * *

"Did you get a prescription for birth control?" Mildred asked.

"Where did that question come from, Mom?" Olivia asked. She tossed a soiled pamper into the Diaper Genie. Mildred watched as she fitted Benjamin with a new diaper. Annie and Arthur were there to standing on an ottoman looking on. They were her helpers. "Okay, Diaper Deputies get ready," Olivia said. She held down the front of the pamper while their chubby fingers grasped the tabs on either side to fasten it. "Mission accomplished! What would I do without my Diaper Deputies? Aren't they just so helpful?" Olivia said.

"Nana's babies are the best. Is it time for Doc McStuffins?" Mildred walked to the television and flipped it on. She pulled the twins down off the ottoman. They ran to the TV chanting, "Doc! Doc!"

Olivia laid Benjamin in his bed and turned on the mobile after kissing him on each cheek. She knew that her mom wanted to talk so she took a seat in the rocker.

"Well did you, honey? You know why I'm asking this. I love my grandkids, but I'm concerned about you. You have twins that are barely one year old and a six week old. Considering that both pregnancies were unplanned, you need to be careful that you don't end up being surprised again. "

"Mom, I appreciate your concern. I did get the prescription,"

"Now the next step is to make sure you take one pill every day."

"Yes, Mom, I know. Benjamin will probably be my last one."

"Make sure you check with Fitz. Based on some comments he's made, I think he wouldn't mind more children."

"Oh, his comments don't count. This is my body and three in one year is enough not to mention Karen and Gerry."

"When is Fitz coming back from DC?"

"On Friday night. He was surprised when President Sally Langston asked him to chair one of the presidential commissions. It seems like a life time since he resigned." Olivia rose from her rocker to pick up Benjamin who was beginning to whimper.

"Olivia, you have to let him cry so you can know what he needs."

Olivia rolled her eyes heavenward when her back was to her mother. "I know what my baby needs. Isn't that right, Beeeeenjamin…Beeeeenjamin." Olivia said in a singsong voice." She returned to the rocker and began to nurse him.

"I don't know how to ask this, Olivia, but I've been trying to find the way to get you and Fitz to trust me. I know that you are keeping something from me. He is not just the leader of that Center. I never mentioned this, but Nate said some things to me that seemed strange. He told me that the man who kidnapped you is Fitz's brother. I am trying to figure out who Soren is as well as the woman with the long red hair and her husband."

"Mom, I know…"

"No, Olivia, I'm not finished. Where is Nate and why can't he receive visitors? Where is Fitz's ex-wife? Since her craziness at the wedding, I'm wondering where she is especially considering her mental state. Is she in jail? No one says anything about it. Was she arrested? Will there be a trial?"

"Mommy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just know that all is well."

"Try me. Where are Nate and Mellie? Are they in the same place?"

Olivia and Fitz had talked about whether or not to tell her mother about Fitz's past and current affiliation. They had never really come to a consensus about it. Olivia made a decision.

"They are both in a maximum-security facility in the United States, but outside of American authority," Olivia explained.

"Please don't keep feeding me bits and pieces. The whole truth would be nice."

Olivia contemplated her mother's words. She and Fitz had not disagreed on whether or not to tell Mildred about The Organization. The disagreement had come when discussing how much to tell. Olivia only wanted to reveal parts of the story, while Fitz was okay with telling Mildred everything. Olivia was always awed at the change in her mother's relationship with Fitz. They genuinely loved and respected each other.

Olivia released Benjamin from her breast and placed him on her shoulder. She breathed in his baby scent. She looked at Annie and Arthur who were chattering away at each other instead of looking at the television show.

"The woman with the long red hair is Fitz's real mother. Michael, his dad, is the head of a secret group called, The Organization. Many of its members hold powerful positions in the highest echelons of society. The weird part is that Fitz was groomed from a very young age to become the President. His mother and father created a new identity for him, new family, backstory, and everything. They essentially gave him away. After serving two terms as President, he was supposed to take over for his father as head of The Organization. Well, you know what happened. Fitz and I started seeing each other and all the plans fell apart. He knew that he couldn't continue being President and divorce Mellie. Since he was not following the plan prescribed for him he decided to leave The Organization also. Ivan is his real brother. He thought he would lead in Fitz's place, but Michael decided to contact Fitz and convince him to come back in, divorced, ex-President and all. Ivan, who is mentally disturbed, decided to kidnap me…and you know the rest. Nate and Mellie are both a part of The Organization only because they know about it. Fitz will soon be assuming the leadership role as planned. Mellie, Nate, and Ivan are in a facility owned by The Organization. They won't go through the American criminal justice system. It is too dangerous since they might leak information or an investigation could implicate The Organization. When Fitz takes over we will probably have to move yet again, but I am not sure." Olivia took a breath and waited for her mother's response. She laid a sleeping Benjamin on his bed.

"Arthur and Annie, we must be quiet. Benjamin is sleeping. Let's get some lunch. Off to the kitchen," Olivia shut off the TV.

The twins started chanting, "Lunsh! Lunsh!"

"Shhh. We must be quiet so we don't wake Benjamin. If he wakes up, we ALL will have to lie down for a nap now," she said. She put her forefinger over her mouth and they followed mimicking her movements.

A little later, the twins were eating their lunch. Mildred hadn't made any comments about Olivia's explanation.

"Mom, you don't have any questions about what I told you?"

"How did you two come up with such a story? Did you invent it or do you tell this to anyone else who presses you? I am sorry for how I helped Nate early on, but please don't push me out as punishment. " Mildred said with disappointment in her voice.

"Mommy, I know it sounds far fetched, but I am telling the truth!"

"Let's just change the subject. So when is this nanny arriving?"

"Mommy, don't get like this. You're pouting. I am telling the truth. When Fitz gets back you can ask him yourself."

Mildred ignored Olivia. "I smell a little stinker or do I smell two little stinkers? Can the Diaper Deputies help Nana change their own diapers?"

"No, Nana! No Nana!" the twins responded from their high chairs. They hated getting their own diapers changed.

She pulled out a mini bag of cotton candy from her blazer pocket and waved it in front of them. They came out of the high seats with ease and walked with Mildred to their room.

"I don't like bribing them with sweets," Olivia said. Mildred ignored her.

At just the same moment, Karen came downstairs.

"Good morning Kare Bear or should I say afternoon? Did you sleep well last night? It was pretty late when you went to bed. Thanks for helping with Benjamin. I don't know how I could have made it this week with your dad out of town. I think my mom might stay tonight so you can get some rest." Olivia noticed Karen's red-rimmed eyes.

"He's my brother so of course I will help. I'm going to take Olitz and Patra for a walk," Karen said as she put in her ear buds.

"You shouldn't go out walking alone. Take Gerry with you." Olivia said, sounding like Mildred.

Karen laughed. "Did you forget about all the security we have? Unfortunately, I am never alone. I'll be fine."

"Is everything okay? It looks like you've been crying." Olivia placed the washcloth on the counter and walked around to face Karen.

"Other than my life that is a steaming pile of lies, I am…I don't know how I am. I don't want to make you or Dad mad, but…I…want to see Mom…" The last of her words trailed off.

Olivia inhaled deeply and squeezed the kitchen island for support. She wanted to help Karen, but never seeing Mellie again would be too short of a time. She still had nightmares of being stabbed repeatedly by Ivan, Mellie, and Nate. In her latest one they were stabbing little Benjamin, but he had Fitz's face. Olivia hadn't yet resumed her sessions with Dr. Edison since the birth, but she knew she needed to.

"I think you should talk to your Dad about that when he gets back. I will be totally honest with you, Karen. I wouldn't ever stand in the way of you seeing her. I…would rather not be involved at all."

"I know. That is why this is so hard. I want to hate her so bad. She has always loved Gerry more than me. I know she had something to do with your kidnapping, and then she tried to st..stab…" Karen couldn't make it through the sentence without sobbing. Olivia walked her through the door do the couch. She hugged her close and let her cry on her shoulder. Olivia's eyes were wet too. After awhile, Karen pulled back. "I'm worse than Benjamin. Your shoulder is totally wet, Liv."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain why you want to see her. Aside from all that has happened, she is your mother."

"I can't stop thinking about her. She looked so sad when she saw us walk in and she had the knife to your belly. I've never seen her look sad, ever. I've only ever seen her look mad, disappointed, and happy. She has never looked happy about me, though. I want to talk to her to find out why she did what she did." Karen snuggled back against Olivia.

Olivia didn't say anything. She couldn't. She wanted to be there for Karen, but she knew that she couldn't discuss Mellie without being filled with so many conflicting emotions: rage, guilt, and fear. So she just listened. When Karen stopped talking, they just sat there. Olivia holding Karen against her chest. Olivia felt Karen's breathing become even.

"Karen? Karen?"

Olivia smiled when she realized Karen was asleep. She slipped her arms from around Karen and let her lean back onto the sofa. Olivia covered her with a blanket.

"How am I going to convince Fitz?" Olivia said out loud to herself. She pushed those thoughts aside and walked to her bedroom to change her shirt. Karen was right. The shoulder was completely wet. The last nanny candidate was coming by in an hour and she needed to look over her file again. The only thing she remembered from her first perusal was that her name was Quinn Perkins. Initially, Olivia didn't want a nanny. She had seen, "The Hand that Rocks the Cradle," too many times. Now she was looking forward to having some help. Fitz was increasingly gone because of his new role in DC and that would only increase when he took over for Michael. She was really eager to get to work at OPA. None of the other nanny candidates appealed to Olivia or Mildred so Quinn Perkins was her last hope. Otherwise the process would have to start over. Her mom had helped her vet the candidates and most had not made it through her interrogations.

"Ms. Perkins, I hope you are the one." Olivia said aloud as she smoothed the blouse around her waist.


	11. Perennial

**Chapter 11**

**Perennial**

* * *

Olivia was on her second wardrobe change. This time Arthur had hugged her with paint laden hands. His red and blue handprints had been imprinted on the back of her crème colored blouse.

She pulled a khaki cargo dress over her head, hoping this would be her last change of the day. As she fastened the leather belt around her waist, she heard the sound of a video call coming in. "Husband calling," flashed across the screen. They had each programmed their titles, "wife" and "husband" into each other's contact lists.

When she accepted the call, Fitz's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful."

They shared silly grins.

"How are things in DC?" Olivia said.

"Good. They would be 300% better if you and the kids were here with me. How are things in Atlanta?"

"We are okay, but they would be 400% better if you were here with us. Your children miss you."

"What about you, Mrs. Grant? Do you miss me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to find out when you get home." Olivia sat down at the vanity in front of the monitor.

"You can show me now. Unbutton…"

"I'm sorry, babe, but this is my second wardrobe change. My last nanny candidate will be here very soon. You'll have to call me back tonight for that." She pulled her hair back in a ponytail."

"Livy, just a peek, come on," He pouted.

"When have you ever wanted just a peek? No."

"Okay. Friday it is then. Why are you changing clothes so often? Any promising candidates?"

"I have three babies under two years old…clothing stains come with the territory," Olivia said. She thought about Karen crying on her shoulder too. "The Agency sent over some top-notch applicants, but none have passed the Mildred Pope test. She has shot each of them down for the craziest reasons. Truth be told, I didn't like any of them either but for different reasons. I couldn't imagine having any of them living with us. We didn't click. There was no spark. I wish you could be here to observe Mom in action. She rejected one lady because of a stream of spittle on her lips. One candidate wore too much pink. Another one couldn't remember Mildred's name. And get this, she said that one smelled like…Are you ready?…sex!"

They both dissolved into laughter.

"I wish I was all smelly and sweaty from sex with you, Mrs. Grant."

"Me too…On a serious note…I told her about The Organization."

"And…what did she say?"

"She didn't believe me. She thought I was feeding her a long line of bull so I told her to ask you when you returned."

"I'll talk to her. How are the kids? Can I see them?" Fitz said smiling.

"Benjamin is dreamy as always. I think we made the perfect baby. He is like doughnuts, wrapped in rainbows, sprinkled with sunshine. He is sleeping now. Annie and Arthur are with my mom. They are still the perfect twin terrors. She is trying to get them to take a nap before our candidate arrives so you can't see them right now. I'm sorry. They'll never go to sleep after talking to you. Gerry has been trying to get me to let him spend the night at Joe's house, but I've stood my ground and said, "No." I'm not his favorite person. I think he thought I would give in since you were away. Karen is…we'll talk about it when you get back. Now you tell me about DC. We saw you on the news. The twins ran up and hugged the TV. It was the cutest thing."

"Everyone was very welcoming at the White House. They all seemed genuinely happy to see me, even President Langston's people. She isn't running for reelection?"

Olivia didn't respond.

"Samuel Reston met with me. You know he is a political strategist now."

Olivia got up and walked away from the screen. She grabbed a sweater and slid on a pair of mules.

"Livy, where are you?'

"I'm here. Keep talking."

"Well, Sam and his team have been doing some polling with my name as the 2016 candidate. It looks very good. They want me to consider thinking about another run for President. Crazy right? Olivia, sit down so I can see you?"

Olivia knew what was coming. She composed herself and sat down.

"It's too bad you can't even consider that, babe, since you will be leading The Organization very soon."

"That's just it, Livy. My dad was at the meeting too. I could do both."

"It's too bad that your wife is unequivocally against you becoming President again."

"We can talk about it when I return and…"

"No, I am not going to talk about it, Fitz! This family cannot handle the stress of a campaign and all the scrutiny that comes with it. The Organization provides a certain level of cover for us. We have been lucky that the press didn't make life a living hell after you resigned. We have a chance at normal. We deserve a normal life. Haven't we been through enough? There are five reasons why we shouldn't do this: Gerry, Karen, Arthur, Annelise, and Benjamin." Olivia said.

"We can still have our normal. Our children, both born and unborn will be protected. This will give me a chance to get back what I lost when I resigned. I really want to help people. There were so many things I wanted to do with…"

Olivia was angry. "Number one. All of our children are born. There will be no more…"

"Livy, we can wait a couple of years before…"

"No! I am done! And second of all, you should have thought long and hard about the consequences of resigning before you did so. I'm serious. You will not run for office. I forbid it! There will be no more pregnancies and no more politics!"

Olivia rose from the vanity and started pacing.

"I'm sorry. Could you stop pacing and have a seat," he said.

She stopped in her tracks at his words. "Please come back to the monitor so I can see your face."

She slowly walked back, wiping her eyes, but knowing he would see her red-rimmed eyes.

"I am such an idiot, Livy. I shouldn't have sprung this on you. Forget I brought it up, okay? I know I haven't been the easiest man to love, and I don't always make it clear that you and the kids are the most important part of my life. How can I make this up to you? I'm sorry." Fitz looked wounded.

"Don't bring it up again. You know how I feel about this."

"Okay. Let me see you smile. Please! I'm going to do the face." Fitz began to prepare to contort his face into what they called fishy face. The twins loved it.

"Okay. Okay. I'm smiling. Please don't do it."

Olivia heard the doorbell ring.

"Sounds like your candidate is here. I'll let you go. I'll call you tonight after my meetings. Tell Karen and Gerry that I'll call them too. Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." They both leaned and air kissed the screen.

"I love you, Livy."

"I love you, Fitz."

* * *

Two hours later Olivia, Mildred, and Quinn sat around the kitchen table sipping tea. The interview portion of their meeting was over. Olivia and Mildred were ready to deliver the news.

"Well, Ms. Perkins, Quinn, I…we want to offer you the job. Would you like to be my live in nanny?"

Olivia extended her hand to shake Quinn's hand. Quinn squealed and rose from the table to give them both a hug.

"Oh, I am so honored to take this job. Working for the Supreme Eminence and his family…this is a dream come true," Quinn said. Her curls bounced around her shoulders. She wore a dark blue button down dress with a thin black belt at her waist. A grey sweater hung on her shoulders and her purse hung banner style around her body. She had on Victorian style ankle boots. She looked like a teacher snatched from central casting. Her face beamed with excitement.

Olivia's eyes flashed to Mildred to see if she was going to respond to the "Supreme Eminence" remark. Mildred had no visible response.

"Well. I am excited that you are excited. Let's talk details now," Olivia said prompting her to sit back down. The job pays $30,000 per year plus room and board. I assume you already have health insurance so that is taken care of. You will have two days off per week. We can develop a schedule for that since I will sometimes want you to work on the weekends. Oh, and you need to sign these non-disclosure agreements that are pretty standard…" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Olivia. You keep going." Mildred left the table.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I think that's all. We can take a tour."

"Mrs. Grant, rest assured, as a member of The Organization, I would never share anything. When can I start? How about tomorrow?" Quinn asked eagerly.

Mildred returned to the table with a bouquet of 24 long stemmed calla lilies, Olivia's favorite flower.

Mildred placed the big glass vase in front of Olivia with a satisfied smile. "What is my boy apologizing for now?"

Olivia stood and found the card.

_Livy, _

_You are my life. Can't wait to come home. _

_Love you, Fitz_

"Quinn. You have to ignore my Mom sometimes. These are from Mr. Grant. He is out of town."

"Quinn, Let's go on our tour. I can show you your room. I think you should use tomorrow to get settled in. You can start on Friday. That's when Fitz will be home."

"These are beautiful. Mr. Grant has great taste. I have a small pick up truck that I can use to move my things. I don't have much…just clothes, some personal items and books."

"Okay. Sounds good, Quinn. This way." Olivia extended her arm. Before they could go, the front door swung open. It was Gerry and Karen. He was holding both dogs, but when he saw Quinn, he dropped the leashes. Olitz and Patra ran to Quinn, barking and greeting.

"Gerry, what are you doing? Get them!" Karen said. She ran towards them. Gerry snapped out of his trance and pulled them both back.

"Hi! You must be Karen and Gerry. I'm Quinn, your new nanny."

"It's great to meet you, Quinn. When do you start?" Gerry said. He stepped a little too close to Quinn, reminding Olivia of Fitz's penchant for doing so.

"I'll move in tomorrow and begin on Friday," Quinn said. She turned to Karen, extending her hand in greeting.

"Hi, Karen."

"Hey," Karen said. "Liv, these have to be from Dad. They are beautiful. Did you get chance to talk to him?"

"I didn't get a chance when he called earlier. He says he will be calling back tonight."

"Okay," Karen said, pulling the dogs away from Quinn. They had quieted down and were enjoying the way she was scratching under their chins.

"Sorry about that Quinn. The dogs are harmless. Let's begin the tour." Olivia hoped Quinn wasn't offended by Karen's lackluster greeting. She wasn't sure what that was about.

"Liv, would you like me to help with the tour?" Gerry said. He hadn't said much to Olivia since she told him he couldn't stay at his friend's house.

"No, Gerry, but thanks."

* * *

An hour later, Quinn stood over Benjamin's baby bed. She watched him sleep, and reached out to rub his back.

"Isn't he the perfect baby? He is the perfect mixture of Olivia and Fitz. He has everyone charmed. He has a calming affect on everyone, which comes in handy around here." Mildred said.

"Now Annie and Arthur are another story. I love my twins, but you have to watch them even at one. They have their own special way of communicating. They seem to be one step ahead. I thought Arthur's red hair would darken, but it is just as red as ever. Come and have a seat, Quinn. Let's talk."

Quinn took a seat beside Mildred.

"I really like you, Quinn. Olivia does too. Gerry seems to have a crush on you. Karen…she will come around. Her life has been full of so many changes. Her problem begins and ends with her mother. This will be a hard job because of all the challenges that face this family. Once they overcome one problem another one arises. I need you to be their advocate. I need your total dedication to making this family work. I can't do it alone especially living across town. Are you in?"

"Of course, Ms. Pope. I am committed."

"The first thing I need you to do…it is going to sound strange…but please make sure that my daughter takes her birth control pills _every_ morning. She is not good about that sort of thing because she is too busy taking care of everyone else. Every morning. The second thing is to make sure she starts back seeing her psychiatrist, Dr. Edison Davis. She's been through two traumatic experiences, and I am certain she has some issues to resolve. The third thing is to make space for her to get back involved with her business. She really needs that, but motherhood takes precedence. I hope I haven't scared you away."

"No. Ms. Pope, I understand. Of course, will write these down and…"

"Don't write these down! This is just between you and me. You'll have to find a way to be subtle about these things. Olivia won't like it if she thinks you are handling her in this way. Now I want to give you a few pointers about my Fitz and Olivia. They are really affectionate so I hope you are comfortable with PDAs. And if they ever go missing, please knock before you enter any closed door. That is all I'll say about that," Mildred said.

Quinn considered her words and then they shared a laugh.

* * *

Fitz sat across from Samuel Reston and his father at the hotel restaurant.

"This will be amazing if we pull this off, Sam. We've never had a person hold the Presidency and the Supreme Eminence position at the same time. Think about how many things we could do…the lives we could change. We could use the resources we have to tackle real problems out there, without having to get congressional approval from those that are against us," Sam Reston, said, sitting back with a satisfied smile.

"Sam, I knew this was a great idea when you approached me about it. We need to get Fitz's staged family on board, which won't be a problem. Everything is ready. Fitz, when are you going to talk to Olivia about this?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. She's been preoccupied with the baby and the twins," Fitz said.

"Fitz, we can't do this without Olivia so you need to get her on board. I love all the babies too. Reminds of when your mom and I were young with the six of you. Americans love babies." Michael and Sam toasted.

Fitz saw their contented smiles. He shared their contentment, but for different reasons. He was married to the woman he loved, and they were living their dream, together. They had overcome tremendous challenges to be together. His happiness was mixed with anxiety.

_How did I get to this place again where everyone else is making plans for my life? _

* * *

"Have you seen Olivia?" Quinn asked. The question seemed to fall on deaf ears. It was Saturday morning. Karen was stretched out on the floor with Arthur and Annie who were engrossed in coloring. Benjamin napped in his nursery, but Quinn knew the clock was ticking for him to wake up. Gerry was stretched out on the sofa on his cell phone. Quinn could remember a time when Gerry would hang on her every word and follow her around like a puppy dog. After Quinn had worked for the Grants for two weeks, Gerry's affections waned when he set his sights on a new girl at school. Of course his attention had shifted from girl to girl more times than Quinn could count in the 3 months that had passed since she first began there.

"Karen, Gerry…Have you seen Olivia?" Quinn repeated more forcefully this time.

"I don't know where she is," Karen said.

"I don't know either, ask Dad," Gerry said as if he were talking to his phone.

There were of no help to Quinn. Fitz had already left for a meeting. Quinn held a package that had been couriered over from OPA. She knew that Olivia was expecting it so she wanted to make sure she got it before Olivia and Karen left for their outing. Quinn decided to look outside. Olivia may be with the dogs. On the way, she passed the laundry room where she heard sounds. She pushed the door open and instantly regretted it. Mildred had told her to always knock on closed doors. She found Olivia and Fitz bent over the dryer. Fitz was behind her. The dryer shook with each of his thrusts into her. Quinn spun around and left the room as quietly as she could.

Quinn returned to the kitchen, her face red from blushing. She had learned her lesson.

Twenty minutes later Olivia and Fitz appeared around the corner holding hands and grinning like Cheshire cats. "Mr. Grant, I thought you were gone," Quinn said. She wouldn't look at him, but kept her eyes on Benjamin who was gurgling and cooing.

"Quinn, it's been three months. Call me, Fitz. I insist. You don't call Liv, "Mrs. Grant," How about it?" Fitz reached for Benjamin.

"It just doesn't feel right, Mr. Grant. I am doing well not to call you Mr. President or Supreme Eminence."

"Okay, maybe you will want to be less formal after another 3 months. I _was_ gone, but I forgot some important papers." Fitz and Olivia shared what they thought was a secret smile.

He played with Benjamin for a while and then began giving him what he called "the morning man talk," which basically consisted of instructions on how to take care of the "women folk" and keep Gerry and the twins in line. At only 5 months, Benjamin stared at Fitz intently. Some mornings the twins would run over and demand to have a talk too.

Quinn observed everyone in the room. She felt a tremendous since of accomplishment at the part she played in the Grant Family. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. Quinn didn't understand why Mildred warned her about the challenges of this family.

* * *

"Liv, thank you," Karen said giving her a hug as they traveled down the highway to Fairfield. It was a two-hour drive to the facility where Mellie was housed.

"What was that for, Karebear?" Olivia put away her phone. She had been texting back and forth with Abby, Huck, and Harrison about the package she'd received from OPA this morning.

"For taking me to see, Mom. I know it takes up your whole Saturday…two hours there…two hours back for a one hour visit. I hate that Dad doesn't want me to see her. I mean I understand why, but I really think she is sorry for what she did. She is always telling me to tell you, Gerry, and Dad that. I wish Gerry would come. It's funny how she likes him the best, but he hates her."

Olivia squeezed Karen's hand. Every other Saturday, she traveled the long journey with Karen to visit Mellie at Fairfield, The Organization's, maximum-security prison. Tom and another agent would accompany them. Olivia had convinced the warden that Fitz sanctioned the visits. This was their 5th trip. Karen didn't know the stress and strain these visits put on Olivia. It was the proximity to the three people who had done her so much harm, Mellie, Ivan, and Nate. They each were housed at Fairfield. Olivia never saw them. She waited for Karen in a sitting room while she had her visit. After the first trip, Olivia had suffered a panic attack. Thankfully Quinn had been around to help her out of it. Each visit got a little better and helped her to conquer her fear.

Unfortunately, nothing could remove the guilt Olivia felt. Fitz knew nothing of their visits. When he'd returned from his DC trip three months ago, Olivia had approached him about Karen visiting Mellie. He'd become angry and vehemently protested it in a way that Olivia had never seen. She had appealed to his mother, Anne, for help, but he would not budge. Karen was devastated, becoming depressed and very unproductive. That is when Olivia had promised to take her. After that first visit, they continued. Olivia was not proud of her deception, but she felt that it was necessary for Karen's well being. Olivia agonized over how to tell Fitz. She wanted to end this deception before it grew too unwieldy.

"Do you talk about us to Mellie? Does she ask about us?" Olivia said.

"Sometimes she asks, but her questions are harmless. I don't say much about it. We mostly talk about me," Karen said.

"You must not tell her that your dad does not know about the visits or that I come with you." Olivia said.

Karen looked away from Olivia. "What if I already told her," she said softly.

Olivia inhaled to contain her frustration. She realized she couldn't be mad at Karen since she was the adult and the one responsible for the deception.

"It's alright, honey. Just try not to talk to her about our home life. I know it might be difficult, but change the subject, okay." Olivia tucked an errant lock of Karen's hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Liv." Karen put in her earbuds and laid back against the seat.

Olivia turned to look out the window. She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining Fitz's reaction when she finally told him.

* * *

Fitz propped his feet on his desk and leaned back in his chair, waiting for his Mom to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Mom, It's Fitz."

"Darling, you don't have to announce yourself. I would know your voice anywhere. To what do I owe this call," Anne said.

"Nothing. I wanted to hear your voice. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I want to plan a visit to see you all soon. Your dad is traveling as usual. I want to get out too. How are Olivia and my precious grandbabies?"

"Everyone is fantastic, Mom. The house is much calmer now that we have Quinn. She is more than a nanny. Liv really likes her because she isn't turned off by Liv's little quirks around the house. She's just as anal as Liv, to put it truthfully. She even has this system for our daily medicine. We all have our own pill sorter and she personally sees to it that we take them."

"She sounds good Fitz, but darling, why did you really call?"

Fitz held the phone for a minute before answering.

"I've been lying to Liv, Mom."

"About what dear?"

"Dad and Samuel Reston want me to run for President in 2016. Liv is against it, and has been since I told her three months ago. I promised I would not proceed with it, but…Mom…I have. Dad thinks she is on board. I've been lying to Dad and Liv. She and I are so happy, but I think she will never forgive me if she finds out."

"Soren, do you want to be President?" Anne asked.

"I could do so much. Merging both of the positions could give us more leverage. We could do…"

"No. Just answer the question. Do you want to be President? Yes or no."

He held the phone. "No."

"Well, I think you have the answer to your problem. You need to tell your dad. You can even say, no, to leading The Organization. This is your life. You and Olivia should be making these decisions together. Talk to her. She loves you, honey. All the obstacles you had at the beginning are gone. Stop manufacturing obstacles."

Fitz held the phone wondering how he was going to tell his father.

* * *

"Have a seat, Fitzgerald. I was surprised when your mom said you were here. What is so important that you couldn't talk to me over the phone or wait until our next meeting in DC?" Michael said. They were in Michael's home office. Fitz had flown to Denver to deliver the news to his father.

Fitz walked to the window and peered in the distance at the mountains overlooking the estate. His mom still called him by his given name, "Soren," but his dad hadn't called him that since he sent him away all those years ago. Fitz had never imagined that Michael would be in his life again as a real father instead of the man who gave him away but still controlled his fate. Fitz lived with the hope that his father wanted to have a real relationship with him and his family. Fitz wanted a normal familial relationship instead of his father as a marionette holding the strings. This news would be the test of that. He knew his father's reaction would reveal the true nature of their relationship.

He turned to face Michael. "I'd rather stand. I am not running for President again," Fitz said.

His father didn't immediately respond, but he stared at him with a blank expression. Michael broke the gaze first and started shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Did you hear what I said?" Fitz walked to the desk and stood facing him.

Michael stopped shuffling the papers and sat down. "Of course I heard you, but I know that this isn't coming from you. This is Olivia. You were lying the entire time about Olivia being on board. I should have known. You both used to be such political animals….until," Michael stopped and looked at him dismissively before staring again, "You can't let her control your life, Fitzgerald. I know you love her. You have her. She's your wife so now it's time to focus on your future. You gave up the Presidency once for her and now you are doing it again. Resentment will build up soon, Fitzgerald, if you continue giving up your dreams."

Fitz had his answer. Michael was still playing the role of puppet master, but he was trying to blame Olivia for doing what he had always done: control him.

"Are you delusional or have you just lied to yourself so much that it seems like the truth? Olivia has never tried to control me…"

"Need I remind you of Defiance," Michael interrupted.

"How do you know about Defiance?"

"Answer one question? Was Olivia for or against your running again?" Michael locked eyes with his son trying to read him.

"Against it. I know where you are going with this. Yes, I consider my wife before making decisions, which is more than what I can say about you and how you have discounted Mom over the years."

Michael rose from his chair and went to the bar. He poured a drink and motioned to Fitz, offering one to him. He declined with a simple headshake.

"I have always considered your mom in everything I do. Don't mistake her loyalty for weakness, Fitzgerald. Olivia should be focused on raising the twins, Benjamin, and any other children to come. You should be the one making the decisions about your family's future. Not her." Michael walked to the window and looked out.

"I see we will never agree on this. I wanted to give you the courtesy of telling you in person. I do plan to continue as SE of the Organization. You'll let Reston know? I'm sure he would be happy to run for the nomination again."

Fitz began making his way to the door.

"Fitzgerald, you can't do this! You can't turn back now. People in high places are counting on you to lead." Michael roared. He was no longer composed.

Fitz stopped at the door but did not turn around. "I thought you were the highest person in the highest place. Just tell them I can't do it."

"If you can't run for President then you can't be the SE. This will be a disgrace to this family but most importantly to our central leadership. It will upset the people of the Organization. When they get upset, they start acting irrationally. Everything will be off balance. Please reconsider." Michael pleaded.

"No. My mind is made up. This is it. Goodbye Michael."

Michael regained his composure. "Your decision will have consequences. Dire ones. You will be excommunicated. They will all be released from Fairfield…Mellie, Ivan, Nathaniel. All your security except that granted to you, as a former President, will go away. Think about Olivia, your children. Do you really want to be isolated like that?"

Michael waited for a response. Fitz stood facing the door for a time. He finally turned around.

"I don't care! Your threats don't scare me. If you stay away from my family and me for good that will be the best gift you can give me!"

Fitz left the room and walked down the long corridor towards the front entrance. His mother rose from her seat in the foyer. She instantly knew something was wrong.

"Soren? What happened?" Anne rushed to him.

He hugged her tightly, his body shaking with sobs. She just held on, trying to absorb his pain and grief. Even though she didn't know the specifics, she knew Michael. In his desire to get what he wanted he probably rejected his son once again.

After a long while, Fitz pulled back. His eyes were red and pain filled, though they no longer flowed with tears.

"Mom, I love you, but this is goodbye. Please don't contact my family or me. I know you will always be loyal to dad and I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

He hugged her one last time and left.

Anne wasn't sad or distraught. She was angry and she felt resolved about what she planned to do.

* * *

"Okay this is my best advice, even though I am not the best person to consult about relationships. My dating life before Fitz and I married plays like a nighttime drama," Olivia said as she and Quinn sat outside of the cottage watching the twins play on the jungle gym and other equipment.

The cottage had been rebuilt since the explosion with the kids in mind. The backyard held a large wooden playground set complete with swings, slide, and a maze of other toys to keep the twins occupied. Benjamin sat in Quinn's lap watching the twins play. They were enjoying the unseasonably warm weather.

"If you like him, go for it, Quinn. Ask him out, or say yes, if he asks you! You and Tom would look so good together. Don't tell Fitz, but I've always thought Tom was cute."

"I am not sure if he is available. He and his partner seem close…like more than partners. They laugh and tease each other a lot," Quinn explained.

"Agent McGillis? Nope, there is nothing going on between them. They are just really good friends. They've been working for us for the last two years. It is inevitable for them to get close. Think about it Quinn, they spend so much time together guarding the family. It has to get boring sometimes, and they can't help but talk and get to know each other. So go for it. Do you want me to feel him out for you first?"

Quinn looked skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"I'll drop a few well placed questions…." Olivia stopped immediately and ran to the twins at the play set. "Annie, that was not very nice. Apologize now!"

Annie had pushed Arthur from the swing so she could take it from him. The swings were made into different insects. Annie favored the ladybug swing and had banned Arthur from using it. Of course that was the only one Arthur wanted so Annie guarded it whenever they played. When she tired of standing guard, Arthur would get on it. They fought about this regularly.

Olivia picked up Arthur and consoled him as he cried loudly. Annie kept swinging with a look of triumph on her face. She kept repeating, "Mine shwing! Mine shwing! Mine swhing!"

Olivia tried to maintain her composure, speaking in her most calm voice.

"Okay Annelise that is it. Since you won't apologize, there will be no more ladybug swing for you."

Arthur looked down at his sister from Olivia's arms, his eyes were dry and clear. Annelise stopped swinging and looked up at Arthur. "Shorry," she said quietly. She lifted herself out of the swing and ran to Quinn and Ben who where looking on. "Play with Bennie! Play with Bennie!" When Arthur saw her he complained to get down and ran after Annie.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She heard Tom chuckle from his post close by. She walked over to Tom.

"Those two are going to give me grey hair. My labor was late because they were probably arguing over who was going to come out first." Olivia watched Tom smile at her comment. He had been there that day when she finally went into labor. He never took his eyes from scanning the perimeter. Olivia always felt the safest when he was on duty.

"So, Tom, how are things?"

"Everything is operational. There are no threats to report. Mr. Grant is due to arrive home from Denver this evening," Tom said.

Olivia frowned because she hadn't received a text from Fitz. He usually notified her with an update of his flight information. She hadn't received anything. She pushed aside a feeling that something wasn't quite right. She focused on Tom and her questions.

"No, Tom, not that. How are things with you? Personally? Are you going on vacation during your time off?" Olivia said.

"I haven't really thought about it. I may take a class at the Academy at Quantico. I may just let my time rollover too. That is an option," Tom continued scanning.

"Tom, no! You should take some nice lady out. Are you dating? Do you have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked. The questions came out faster than Olivia had planned, but she plowed on now that they hung in the air. Thankfully, Tom didn't seem embarrassed by them. "I'm always telling Quinn that she needs to get out too." Olivia skillfully laid the bait, hoping he would take it.

Tom continued to scan the area, but this time his eyes lingered on Quinn and the kids. "I am not seeing anyone. Does Ms. Perkins take your advice, Mrs. Grant?"

"She hasn't yet, but I think she is waiting to be asked out by a nice guy if you get my drift."

A little smirk appeared on his face, barely perceptible, but Olivia saw it. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I think Ms. Perkins and I are a lot alike. We are both dedicated to our jobs. I am not sure that taking your advice would align with that."

"Tom, you and Quinn are like family to Fitz and me. So much of the life we share runs smoothly because of you, but job be damned if it stands in the way of your happiness. My family is not worth your happiness so take my advice and it will all work out. It seems like an eternity ago, but remember when Fitz and I…us being together was an impossibility? Had anyone told me three years ago that we would be married, and I would have not one, but three kids…five counting Karen and Gerry, I would have dismissed them. Tom, you helped to make us happen. I appreciate everything thing you did to help us. Thanks for being in our corner. Now I am in yours so take my advice. If you like Quinn, ask her out." Olivia squeezed Tom's arm and walked away.

* * *

"Yeah," Fitz said into the phone. He was in a hell of a mood after leaving his parent's house. He thought he could get over it, but his father's words just made him angrier.

"Mr. Grant, did I catch you at a bad time?" Demarchelier said.

"Stop calling me, Mr. Grant! You are my uncle for god's sake and probably the only blood relative I have left that I can trust," Fitz said.

"Fitz, what happened with Michael? You mother called me. She said you are refusing to take her calls. She is worried about you."

"Michael plans to excommunicate me because I won't be his puppet. I don't think I have ever hated anyone as much as I hate him right now."

"Why would he want to take such drastic measures against you?"

"I won't run for President so he plans to get me back by cutting me off and releasing Mellie, Ivan, and Nathaniel. I won't have access to the added security either. If I wasn't sure how he felt about me, he made it crystal clear today. I am done seeking his approval. I want to…end him!"

"I'll talk to him for you…what do you mean end him…like Cyrus Beene?" Demarchelier asked.

"Yes. I know it won't be that simple, but Michael has as many enemies or more enemies than friends. I'm sure we can find allies." Fitz's mind raced as he began to plan.

"Mr. Gra..Fitz, don't think about this right now. You are hurt and upset. It wouldn't be a good idea. You must have a level head about this. Your father is a very powerful man. You shouldn't pursue this without thinking about the consequences for your family." Demarchelier held the phone over so that Anne could hear the conversation better. Anne had gone to her brother's house seeking help after Fitz had left.

"I have thought about it. Maybe not this specifically, but my father has been a toxic force in my life. He has manipulated, schemed, and interfered in my life from the start. Even after he excommunicates me, I am convinced he won't leave me alone. He must be stopped. I have to think about my family. I need your help. Will you help me?" Fitz said with a tortured voice and expression.

Demarchelier looked at Anne who mouthed, "yes" and shook her head at the same time.

"Yes, Fitz. I will help you."

"I'll be in touch," Fitz said before disconnecting the line.

Demarchelier hung up his phone and looked at Anne.

"Soren is coming apart at the seams Anne. I don't think this is a good idea."

"This is my fault. I should have stopped Michael years ago. He has done so much damage to my son…to all our kids, but especially Soren and Ivan. I will do everything in my power to help him…assassinate my husband," Anne said, resolved and ready to move forward.

* * *

Olivia peaked out the window watching Tom and Quinn walk down the driveway in the evening twilight. She was giddy with excitement at the possibility of Tom asking Quinn out on a date. When he had rung the doorbell like a guest and asked to see her, Olivia's heart skipped a beat as if she were the one about to be asked out. She quickly dialed her mother needing to share the news with someone. She soon hung up after her mother gave her a dissertation on the reasons why Quinn and Tom shouldn't begin dating. She couldn't talk to the twins or Benjamin since they were all asleep.

The chime of her cell phone made her jump. It was Fitz.

"Hi, sweetie. I am so glad you called. Guess what is going down as we speak." Olivia said excitedly.

Olivia's voice and her excitement calmed Fitz some.

"What?" Fitz asked with a smile in his voice.

"Tom is about to ask Quinn out on a date…I think…I hope…I am not exactly sure, but I encouraged him to. I know they really like each other."

"So you've been playing cupid while I was gone. Does that mean you will be in the mood for some loving when I get home in about…45 minutes…depending on how fast Agent McGillis can drive from the airport."

"I guess you'll have to see when you get here. I'll give you a clue. If I say…umm… 'national anthem' then I am in the mood," Olivia said, laughing at his protests.

"What kind of clue is that? How about this? If you say a word with the letter, 'a,' in it, I will know that you are in the mood," They both laughed at his suggestion. For a minute, Fitz forgot about his father and what he was planning to do about him.

"Honey, give the kids a hug and kiss for me. I'll see you very soon and make sure Quinn and Tom get back to work soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh and I recorded that football game you requested, but I didn't get the _national anthem_," Olivia said before hanging up with a wide, self-satisfied smile on her lips.

Olivia returned to the window to see what was going on with Quinn and Tom. They were still facing each other, but a little closer now. Olivia's mouth dropped open when she saw Tom grasp one of the bouncy curls that lay on Quinn's shoulder. He appeared to rub it between his fingers. He removed his hand and let the curl fall back to his place. Quinn smiled. Olivia's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Olivia said craning her neck and straining her eyes to see as the sun continued to set.

Olivia repeated herself when no one responded. "Hello?" She new someone was there because she heard breathing.

"It would be ashamed for a mother to attend the funeral of her children. Don't you think?" the voice breathed eerily into Olivia's ear.

She turned away from the window. "Who is this?"

"The better question is how can you prevent your children from an untimely, but certain, death. Grant for President. Get on board," the voice breathed before the phone disconnected.

Olivia screamed when the door opened. Quinn's gleeful expression turned to concern when she heard Olivia and saw her face.

"What's wrong, Olivia?"

"I have to check on the twins and Benjamin!" Olivia's heart pounded as she ran to their rooms with Quinn following close behind.

* * *

Fitz could not sleep. Each time he put his head to the pillow, he just lay there, completely awake. His thoughts were on a continuous loop, replaying the conversation he had with Michael and the look of horror on Olivia's face when he arrived home. This was just too much for her, this threat against the kids. She was starting to overcome her anxiety surrounding the kidnapping and subsequent knife attack by Mellie on their wedding day. She was so strong, but she could only take so much.

Quinn had been a lifesaver. Olivia had refused the leave the kids so that she and Fitz could talk about what she'd heard on the phone. She'd just sat in the rocking chair holding all three of her babies. She summoned Karen and Gerry home from their sleepovers, but refused to tell them why. Quinn had gotten Tom to help her convince Olivia that they both would look after the babies, and that they would send extra security to protect Karen and Gerry. They would be safe.

When she calmed, she was able to tell Fitz about the voice and what it had said on the call. He called Demarchelier and put him on speaker so he could take notes. They had a painful conversation about each of their deceptions, his pursuit of another term and her taking Karen to visit Mellie at Fairfield. Surprisingly, neither expressed anger at the other. He didn't tell her about the meeting with his father or the threats he had made. Fitz wasn't ready to share that information yet. He was still very unsettled about it and his emotions were very raw.

The house was still at 3 am. He rose from the recliner beside the master bed. Olivia, the twins, and Benjamin were all asleep there. Neither of them could bear having the babies out of their sight. Olivia was turned toward Benjamin. Annie and Arthur were behind her, arms outstretched as if they fell asleep making snow angels. Fitz stood over the bed admiring his family. As his eyes swept over them, he heard a little gurgling sound and walked over to Olivia's side. Benjamin was on his back, wide awake just like Fitz.

Fitz knelt down beside him, "Am I keeping you awake, Bennie?" Fitz rubbed Ben's stomach. "Go back to sleep." Bennie's eyes followed him when he walked to the door. He started to kick his legs and thrash his arms. Fitz knew what was coming next.

"Okay, Bennie. I'm coming back. Mom will have a cow if she knows I woke you." Fitz picked him up and they went to Fitz's study. Benjamin's eyes were wide and inquiring when Fitz sat down on the couch. Benjamin grabbed his nose and started talking gibberish.

"So you want to talk I see. Well Bennie, I hope you know how much I love you. By the time I was your age, my father, your granddad…I probably shouldn't even call him that…by the time I was your age, he had already decided to send me away. But you don't have to worry, little buddy. I would never do that to you. I cannot wait to watch you grow up. I can already tell you will be great at whatever you do, son."

Benjamin caught hold of Fitz's finger and pulled it to his mouth. Fitz felt his gums rubbing against the side of his forefinger. "You must be teething. Are you gums itching, Bennie?" He continued jabbering while gumming Fitz's finger. "You might as well brief me on the goings on while I was away. Did everyone behave? Do you know any gossip? Did Tom ask Quinn out on a date? What did she…?"

"Fitz? Do you have Bennie?…Oh here are my two favorite boys. Don't tell Arthur and Gerry okay, Bennie?" Olivia walked to the couch. She took Bennie from Fitz's arms and took a seat on Fitz's lap.

"Babe, can't you sleep?" she asked. He settled back on the couch so that she could get comfortable on his lap.

"No and neither can Bennie. He wanted to brief me on what happened when I was away on my trip."

"Oh really? Did he tell you that Annie pushed Arthur out of her ladybug swing? Did he tell you how much we missed you?" Olivia rubbed her palm in a circular motion on Bennie's back, alternating with little pats to coax him to sleep. She placed him on her shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"He was getting around to it. But now you are working your mommy sleeping magic on him. Look at his eyes drooping, Liv. How do you do that, baby? He was becoming more awake by the minute when he was with me." Fitz watched in fascination as Bennie fell into a baby coma under Olivia's ministrations. She walked to the basinet and laid him down. They practically had a small basinet in almost every room.

She returned to Fitz's lap. "Considering he spent 10 months inside me not too long ago, I am like home to the little bugger. I also rely on my mommy magic."

Fitz slid his hands under her nightshirt and nuzzled her neck. "I'd like to spend sometime inside you…"

Olivia grasped his hands that now cupped her breasts. "Honey, you can spend as much time inside me as you like, but first we need to talk." She slid off his lap and moved to the other arm of the couch facing him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to talk, Olivia. We've already talked."

"I know something is wrong. I can feel it. Please talk to me. We promised no more secrets, okay?" Olivia pleaded, pulling her robe tightly around her.

"I am fine, except that I haven't made love to my beautiful wife in almost 24 hours," he said moving towards her.

She put up her palm. "And you are going to be waiting another 24 hours if we don't talk. What happened in Denver? What happened with your dad?"

Fitz didn't know if it was the tender way she looked into his eyes or the way she said, "dad," but his stomach twisted in knots and the stinging pain of Michael's absolute rejection from earlier that day overtook him. He doubled over as if his body was in physical pain. "Oh Fitz, what happened?" She kneeled beside him and engulfed him in her arms. He hugged her to him and they held each other for a long time. His body shook with pain.

"When I told him I wasn't running for President again, he threatened to excommunicate me. He said he would remove our security and release Mellie, Ivan, and Nate from Fairfield," Fitz said after pulling back. His eyes were no longer filled with pain. He was resolved. "Livy, I am okay with it now. My father thinks I am a pawn in his power games. He doesn't see me as a real son. I know he is behind whoever called and made those threats. I hate him. Rest assured. He will not hurt you or anyone in this family." Fitz walked over to the bar. He removed a tumbler and filled it two-thirds of the way with scotch. Olivia rushed over and placed her hand over his before he could put the tumbler to his lips.

"No, Fitz. You gave that up remember? Don't let this make you lose your head." Olivia emptied the contents of the tumbler and the decanter into the sink.

"Listen to me, honey. She grabbed his chin and pulled it down so his eyes met hers. "I don't know if I can ever forgive Michael for how he's hurt you so deeply. But, honey, I've met Michael and I don't think he would intentionally do anything to harm you, our children, or me. He is arrogant, power hungry, and very selfish, but I don't think he would hurt us. He has always pushed your buttons and manipulated you to get what he wanted. I don't think he plans on excommunicating you or releasing any of them. He wants to scare you. And think about your mom, she would never let him do anything to hurt you. We can work together to find out who is trying to harm us, okay? Don't shut me out. I may be your wife and the mother of this brood of children we have, but I am still Olivia Caroline Pope…"

"Grant…" He added, sliding her robe off her shoulders and her nightshirt over her head.

"Olivia Caroline Pope Grant, fixer extraordinaire…I solve problems…manufacture solutions…root out evil…" She squealed as he quickly picked her up and deposited her on the bar counter.

"Okay, here's a problem for you," he said as he laid her back on the counter. He bent her knees, spread her thighs, and pulled her forward so that her hips were at the edge of the counter. "Your very horny husband has you laid out on the counter, banquet style. He begins to partake."

He kissed her left thigh

"And partake." He kissed her right thigh, and then outlined with his tongue, all that was exposed before him.

"It's feeling heavenly. You are going out of your mind." Olivia was doing just that. "But then you remember that you forgot to close the door to the study. It's after 3 in the morning and everyone should be sleep. You know that your very amorous husband won't… move… an inch from what he is feasting on."

Do you a. keep enjoying it. b. keep in enjoying it c. keep in enjoying it or d. all of the above.

Olivia mumbled something unintelligible as she writhed and thrashed around on the counter.

"I agree that it is "d" all of the above."

* * *

At the same time Olivia and Fitz were the study, Quinn was sneaking out to meet Tom. After all that had happened with the threatening phone call and the conversation she had unfortunately eavesdropped on between Mr. Grant and somebody named Demarchielier, Quinn needed to talk to Tom. She walked briskly through the wooded trail behind the house trying to remember the location of their meeting. She had never been good with directions. She stopped and peered through the trees on her right.

"Ms. Perkins," Tom whispered in her ear.

Quinn screamed involuntarily in surprise. Tom covered her mouth. She fell back against his chest.

"It's me, Tom. Shhhh."

Quinn spun around and faced him. "I know that now. You scared me. I couldn't control my scream. Sorry."

Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her along the trail. "Let's move over here. We don't want the other agents to see us. He led her behind a collection of trees.

"I hate that it is so dark. I am deathly afraid of spiders. I don't hate them. I mean I used to until I read _Charlotte's _Web when I was eight. Now I just have a healthy respect for them, but I still hate those legs. They creep me out. Why did I wear my hair down? I'm not sure if that crawling feeling on my neck is my hair or the legs of some cunning spider. I know I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous because of our meeting and my fear of spiders." Quinn stopped talking when Tom pulled her in his arms. He felt for the hair tie that was perpetually on her wrist and slid it over her hand. He pulled all her hair high up on her head and twisted it up in a bun, or at least the best he could do.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Ms. Perkins. So…to what do I owe the honor of meeting you two times in one nigh. Are we starting our date right now, because I don't think this is a good place for a date, if we plan to talk."

The moonlight illuminated Quinn's smile. "Tom, please call me Quinn. I called you out here to postpone our date indefinitely. Let me explain why. I know Olivia and Fitz are going to need me more so than usual in the coming months. With that threatening phone call and…some other things…it wouldn't be fair for us to start anything right now. I need to be focused on helping them get through this. I know you are just as dedicated as I am so this will affect you too, Tom. What I'm saying is…"

"Quinn, you don't have to explain any further. I, more than anyone else, understand your concern. I admire you for it," Tom took both of her hands in his. "It's not like I won't see you every day. Our time will come Quinn." He kissed her on the cheek.

She kissed his cheek too and turned to go back to the house.

He chuckled at her bad sense of direction. "Quinn, the other way," he said. She turned around and walked in the right direction. She threw him a quick wave and disappeared into the trees.

Tom waited a few minutes and followed her back to the house so he could take his post.

When Quinn entered the front door, she heard noises coming from the study. She would have to pass by the door to get to her room. _That's what bedrooms are for, people! _She rolled her eyes, guessing what was probably going down in the study. She walked out of the front door and around the house to enter through the back door.


	12. Harvesting Hope

**Chapter 12**

**Harvesting Hope**

* * *

Fitz was uncomfortable. He was cold, and he couldn't breathe. Another unsuccessful attempt to inhale caused him to lift his eyelids. He felt his nose for the origin of his suffocation and grasped the small foot pushing against his nostrils. He brushed it away only to feel a toddler sized elbow make contact with his cheek.

_Annie and Arthur? _He sat up in bed.

The twins were sleeping fitfully beside him in bed. Two pairs of arms and legs were tangled in the covers that had long since been pulled off his body. He turned and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. She rested on her back with Benjamin on her chest. She held him there with her hands which covered his back. Their comfortable scene was the opposite of his chaotic one.

He wondered where they had come from. He distinctly remembered going to bed with only Olivia last night. He figured she must have brought them to bed during the night.

The threat from two weeks ago still wore on her. Both his father and mother attempted to contact him during that time. He had ignored their calls. Fitz called Fairfield to receive the information about the release of Mellie and Nathaniel. Olivia convinced him to reconsider his assassination plans against his father, but that was still an option. He needed to make a decision soon because of the changes coming to his family. Olivia was returning to work today and would be exposed to harm on a daily basis.

Fitz scooped up the twins and carried them to their room. He slowly extricated Benjamin from Olivia's grip, hoping not to wake her. He walked through the twins' room to Benjamin's room and laid him in his bed. As he exited the door, he bumped into Quinn who was entering the room.

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry. I was just checking on the twins." Quinn said. She immediately looked away because he only wore boxer shorts.

"Quinn, no. It's not a problem. I think Olivia brought them into our room last night. I was returning them before the twins kicked my eyes out."

She giggled softly, deciding to look directly into his eyes to avoid his chiseled and hairy chest. _Not only do I have to avoid them doing it all over the house, but now Mr. Grant walks around half naked._

"They are very wild sleepers. Olivia, I think, is still a little shaken up about the phone call. I know she might be a apprehensive about going back to work tomorrow. I was thinking of taking them to visit her at work. What do you think?" said Quinn.

"I think that is a good idea, Quinn. She will be excited to see them. I am going to stall her in the morning since I expect Harrison, Abby, and Huck have something planned too. Don't stay too long, though, because Annie and Arthur might try to take over. Thanks for everything. Olivia and I consider you to be part of the family now. Please let me know if you ever need anything."

"Thanks, Mr. Grant," Quinn said as he left.

Back in the bedroom, Fitz fixed the bedclothes that had been pulled to one side by his twin terrors.

Olivia stretched and snuggled into the pillow. "Why did you take my babies away?"

He pulled off his boxers and scooted in behind her. "This bed is for mature audiences only." His hand slid under her camisole and to her breasts. His fingers tweaked her nipples. She smiled when he kissed her neck and pushed himself closer.

"Audiences? There better not be any audiences," she said turning on her back to look up at him. "Besides, I'm tired," she mumbled, not stifling a yawn.

"I know. Just close your eyes and forget about me," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Okay, Livy, you have to wake up now," he whispered in her ear. She turned towards him, smiling contentedly.

"Mmm…what time is it?" Her eyes widened when she saw the digital clock change form 7:59 to 8:00. She threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, stepping around Fitz, "Why didn't you wake me before now? I wanted to get there before everyone else!"

Fitz watched her bare butt streak across the room. He followed her inside their bathroom but was stopped short when the door to the toilet slammed in his face. When she opened it, Fitz watched her frantically begin her morning routine.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed and standing in front of the vanity curling her hair while Fitz brushed his teeth. He was fully dressed too. Olivia teased him about the random way he got ready in the morning. The things she did first he did last.

"I wanted to run something by you, Fitz. I want to trade security guards. Let Tom

stay with Quinn and the kids. Send McGillis or another agent with me today."

He spit and rinsed. "Why do you want to do that? Tom has been with you forever. He'd protect you with his own life. Frankly, he's the only one I trust to be with you. The kids have the added security of the house guards that you won't have out in the public."

"But Fitz, I want Tom and Quinn to spend some time together. She won't date him now because she thinks it will interfere with working here. I don't want her to sacrifice like that for us, but she won't budge."

"I know you want to play cupid, but let it happen naturally, Liv. If it is meant to be, it will happen…without your fixing," Fitz said with smile.

"Tom isn't pushy like you. If Quinn turned him down, he would not ask her again. What if Quinn decides to leave, God forbid, and they never get together?"

Fitz removed the curing iron from her hand and pushed up against her from behind. "I'm pushy, huh? Maybe you were the pushy one? You _were_ pretty pushy, following me around, showing up wherever I was and seducing me, calling me at all times of the night…"

Olivia pursed her lips. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III, you are lying. If anyone did those things, it was you. Remember how you forced me to do consulting work, and tricked me into going to France, and let's not forget getting me pregnant with twins! I could go on."

"Okay…I'm pushy, because you're so you know how you can ensure that Quinn stays longer? We can start working on another little Grant. She couldn't leave us then."

Olivia frowned at his reflection in the mirror.

"I shouldn't privilege that with a response. You already know my thoughts on the matter. This womb is closed for occupancy…for real this time. We can discuss changing Tom's assignment later. I love seeing them in the same room together. They are trying to be professional and not focused on each other, but it doesn't work."

Olivia finished her hair. "I'm ready to go. Have a great day, my love." Olivia gave him a peck on the cheek and breezed out of the room.

Olivia was in the SUV headed to work when a text came in from Fitz.

**Husband: You left the curling iron plugged in.**

**Wife: Oops! How dumb and stupid of me! Sorry!**

**Husband: Oops is enough. Have a great day. I love you. **

* * *

"Welcome back!" a chorus of three voices shouted as Olivia entered the office suite at 10. The office was decorated with a colorful banner that hung over a table filled with pastries, coffee, and juice. They exchanged hugs and ushered her inside.

"This is why Fitz let me oversleep this morning!" Olivia said.

"We didn't tell him about it. He must have guessed we would do something like this for you," said Harrison.

Later that afternoon, they were engrossed in a conversation about their current clients.

"You all have done a great job getting new cases. The CRCT cheating scandals, while bad for Atlanta, were certainly a boon for us. Between the teachers, athletes and celebrities, Atlanta has been good for business. Thank you. I have news. About two weeks ago, someone called and threatened the kids," She gave them all the details and answered their questions.

"Fitz thinks his father is behind this, but you don't. Why?" Huck asked.

"I don't think he is capable of hurting Fitz like that especially now when they are reconnecting. Honestly, I don't think the threat to our family is real. I believe the intended purpose was to scare me…scare Fitz. Who would threaten someone like that to keep them _in_ a political race?"

"We will be working on it, Liv," Harrison said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" chanted two little voices.

Everyone looked around the corner just in time to see the twins running toward Olivia. She knelt to their level. They ran into her arms. Olivia hugged them tightly. "What are you little onion rings doing here?"

Quinn appeared around the corner pushing Benjamin in a stroller.

Abby got to him first. "Little Bennie's here! Oh, Oh, Oh! Come to Momma." She knelt down and scooped him up in her arms. "Can I keep him, Liv? He's smiling at me."

Annie and Arthur were already looking around for something to get into so Harrison and Huck kept an eye on them.

"Quinn, thanks for bringing them. I've been missing my babies all day." Olivia hugged Quinn.

"You don't have to thank me, Olivia. I love your office," Quinn said looking around."

* * *

**Husband: How was your day?**

**Wife: Perfect. Guess who visited me today?**

**Husband: Who?**

**Wife: Quinn brought my babies. **** Abby tried to keep Bennie.**

**Husband: No, but she can keep the twins!**

**Wife: Nooo. Not my little onion rings!**

**Husband: I love you. Gotta go.**

**Wife: K. Want more of the same from last night. Was epic! Love you too.**

Fitz laughed out loud at Olivia's last text message. His joy turned to anger when Mrs. Handley informed him that his mom was outside waiting to see him.

"Send her in." Fitz told Mrs. Handley. He had ignored her for two weeks but she didn't give up easily.

He stood to greet her. She walked in and closed the door.

"Mom, you shouldn't be here."

"Soren, you can't order me around. Your father has done that enough. I'll be damned if I'll let you do it too. I can go wherever I please. Just sit down and listen," Anne said.

Fitz was shocked at her words. She sounded angry. He sat down.

"After I found out what your father had threatened last week, I left him. I am preparing for a divorce. I was just as prepared to help you assassinate him. I immediately left the country to get permission from my family. You think your father is so powerful Fitz, but he is not. I am a legacy, born into the Organization. You father became a member when he married me. Unfortunately, I let him take the lead over the years because I wasn't interested in power like he was. I only wanted to raise my kids and take care of my family…my negligence caused all of this. I should have stepped up. Perhaps, Ivan wouldn't be locked up and you would be happy…" Anne was overcome with emotion.

"Mom, don't apologize I don't blame you for anything. If my life were different, I wouldn't have Olivia or my children. I don't blame you I just..."

"I am not done speaking," Anne said regaining her composure. "Your dad is prepared to make this right. He has information that will clear this all up. You, Olivia, and the kids are not in danger. I'll let him tell you the rest. I want to schedule a gathering for us all to come together…you, Kirsten, Ivan, Petra and Peter along with you dad and your family. He will make amends for all he has done to you."

"Ivan? No. I cannot have him anywhere near me or my family," Fitz said.

"I want you to go and visit him this week, Soren. What he did was unforgivable, but he is devastated. Please see him?" Anne asked.

"I don't think I can do that."

"I'll give you time to think about it. Demarchelier told me you were reconsidering the assassination, but I know you would never kill your father. We were both acting from emotion. Please get back with me about the gathering. I want you all to come to Denver so it's going to take some arranging. I, however, have not reconsidered the divorce. I am leaving him."

After Anne finished, she embraced Fitz for a long time and then she left. Fitz exhaled realizing that he'd been holding his breath.

* * *

"Sardines, Liv? I did not know you liked those. I can smell them from the bedroom." Fitz approached Olivia's plate where she had placed it on the counter. He bent over her food and sniffed. Brandishing hot sauce and Ritz crackers, she pushed him back and hopped onto the high bar stool.

"I have not had them since I was little. I saw my mom eating some when we visited her last week. They brought back memories of my dad. I brought a can home. I waited until everyone was out of the house because the smell can be overwhelming. I thought you were walking the dogs." She placed a sardine on a cracker, soaked it with hot sauce, and popped it in her mouth.

Fitz studied her sardine eating method. "It was my intention until I realized you were in the house all alone. Being alone with you is rare occurrence. I thought I would join you. Can I try one? They look appetizing when you eat them. I have never eaten sardines. My mom may have added these to tuna salad, but I never tried it."

Olivia prepared one for him. She picked up a cracker, topped it with a sardine, and ended with a healthy smattering of hot sauce. He leaned over the plate so she could place it in his mouth. She watched him chew and then swallow.

"You have to lean in to the bite. If one drop of this oil falls on the floor…anywhere else but your mouth or the plate…that smell will live on for days." Olivia made another one and prepared to gobble it down.

"These are pretty good. Make another one, please," Fitz said. She fed him the one she had just made for herself.

"It reeks in here! What _is_ that smell?" Gerry came in the back door, sweaty from walking the dogs. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out bottled water. He guzzled down half a bottle.

"They are sardines," Fitz said, now making his own. "Do you want to try one? Thanks for walking Olitz and Patra for me."

Gerry shrugged his shoulders. Fitz built one for him and motioned for him to lean forward so it could be deposited in his mouth.

"Pretty good," Gerry said, taking Olivia's seat when she got up to get water.

"My dad ate sardines at least once a week. He would say, 'If you open them, they will come.' So this is what he meant, she said taking a sip of water. "I'll have to add sardines to our grocery list."

"Sorry, Livy," Fitz mumbled, mouth full.

"Dad, Liv…I was thinking…when we get back from Denver, I'll only have a week before I leave for college. That won't be nearly enough time to see all my friends. They have parti…outings planned for me so I need to be here. It would be impolite if I left, you know?" Gerry said.

Olivia moved the empty plate. "Both of you…come and wash your hands now. Gerry, your dad has the final say of course, but you would miss meeting your uncle and aunts and seeing where your dad grew up? There will be parti…I mean outings when you get back."

"If Liv's logic is not enough for you, a simple, 'no' should do. I am not leaving you unattended…" Fitz said.

"I could stay with a friend…come one, I'll never get a second chance to say goodbye to…"

"Yes you will, Gerry…you will have an entire week to when we get back." Fitz dried his hands and patted Gerry on the back.

"Ok," Gerry mumbled and schlepped up the steps.

"Fitz, are you going to see your brother today at Fairfield? I have been working with Dr. Davis and I could handle seeing him if he is allowed to come to Denver. There will be other people there and…"

"No. You will never have to see Ivan again. He will never be near you or the kids. I do plan to see him today for my mom's sake. I never thought she would leave dad. She has always been loyal to him."

"Whatever Michael has to say might shed some light on everything. I want you to enjoy this time with your family. I always wanted siblings growing up, but it never worked out that way. When I was a little girl, I promised myself I would marry someone with a big family and that we would have at least five children. Be careful what you wish for even as a child."

"By my count you are three for five…don't look at me like that…Karen and Gerry count but if you stick to the spirit of your wish, you owe it to yourself to try for five."

"I guess you should know that my mom added an additional duty to Quinn's job description. She has to ensure that I take my birth control pills each morning. I overheard them talking about it one day."

"That's the reason for the pill sorters?" Fitz asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting. Whether or not we add another little Grant, the trying is fun." He bent over grabbed her by the waist, and placed her over his shoulder caveman style. Quinn entered the room with the twins and Benjamin.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the twins shouted. They hugged his legs and motioned for him to pick them up also.

"The more Grants you add to the bunch, the less practice time you get. It's a classic catch-22, Fitz. Now please put me down."

* * *

"I did not think you would come," Ivan said. He and Fitz sat across from each other, at a small table. A guard stood outside the door.

"I am here for Mom. She says she is leaving him." Ivan did not respond. "So, she told you?"

"Yes, she did. She also told me about the reunion in Denver. I hope you did not come here today to forbid me from going. Despite what mom wants, I will not be there. When I am released, I am going to Budapest indefinitely. I should thank you for my freedom."

"Partly me, partly Michael. He threatened to release all three of you to get back at me for not doing what he wanted. I, in turn, called his bluff by releasing you first. Our life reads like a Greek tragedy all because of our father," Fitz said seeing the strain and age on his brother's face even though he was youngest.

"Blaming our parents only works for so long. Nothing my father did caused me to hurt you and your family the way I did. I will live with that for the rest of my life. I hope you and…your family…are moving towards wholeness…I really mean it, Soren. I do not want forgiveness…just to know that I did no permanent damage."

"We are all well."

"You are releasing your ex-wife and Nate? Where will they go?"

"Nate…to his mother and Mellie…to her parents." Even as Fitz said it he was uneasy about it. Olivia had convinced him to set them free. She said it would help her to move forward. Karen no longer wanted to visit Mellie. She wouldn't tell either of them the reason. One day after a visit, she announced it as her last one. No matter how much he and Olivia asked her, she would not give a reason.

"I have to get back. It was good to see you. When I see you, I see a better me, if that makes any sense," Ivan stood and extended his hand.

Fitz looked at his brother's face. It looked so much like his own. It was impossible to turn back the clock. He could only go forward. Fitz pulled him into a hug.

* * *

"Annie and Arthur just need a good spanking. You and Fitz have spoiled them. You don't negotiate with a two year old. You said no ice cream before lunch so you should have stuck to that." Mildred said. Olivia was half listening because she as trying to catch a nap in the comfortable deck chair by the pool.

The family was in Denver at Fitz's family estate for the family reunion his mother had planned. Quinn and Tom were absent. Olivia had insisted that they both take a vacation. Today was their second day in Denver. It was the day of the big reunion. The food was plentiful along with the fun and good will. Olivia felt great joy at seeing Fitz interact with his sister, Kirsten and twins, Peter and Petra. They each had their own families and were professionals in their own right. Kirsten and her husband owned an airline and had four children. The twins were married too and each had three children. Peter was president of a bank. Petra was CFO at a major bank. At that moment they were huddled together in a circle along with Fitz, talking and giggling as if no time had passed between now and their childhoods.

Peter and Petra had instantly fallen in love with Arthur and Annie. Each adult twin now held a twin in their arms. Annie and Arthur were each holding an ice cream cone even though Olivia had told them to wait until after lunch. Fitz was holding Benjamin. Karen and Gerry were playing water volleyball with their cousins.

Mildred looked away from her grandchildren and back at Olivia.

"Mom, give it a rest and enjoy yourself. Now is not the time for me to assert my motherly authority. I do not mind them having ice cream this one time before lunch. They are enjoying themselves with their aunt and uncle. They are happy. I am happy. Fitz is happy. Most importantly, I am free to catch a nap. Having Quinn as a nanny has spoiled me. I miss her, but she deserves this little vacation away from us. I hope she and Tom are having some quality time." Olivia said, sliding lower onto the chair. "You should go talk to Anne. She probably needs help with the food."

"She's been talking to Fitz's dad for awhile. I don't want to interrupt. Looks pretty intense. Quinn has let me down, I see." Mildred settled back in her chair and opened her _O Magazine_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"You are taking a nap, Olivia. When are you due?"

"Can't I take a nap without you thinking I am pregnant, Mom. That was embarrassing. Making Quinn monitor my birth control pill intake. I am a grown woman. I can handle my own reproductive processes. Do not take this the wrong way, Mommy, but you should really butt out."

"The thing is, Olivia, you never take naps until you are pregnant. But I will not say another thing about it. I'll keep my mouth. Take your nap. I'm glad that Gerry is no longer pouting and having some fun."

* * *

"Fitz and Olivia, I'd like to speak with you privately." Michael led them to a spot away from everyone.

"Samuel Reston. He was behind the threat. He was devastated when you wouldn't run on the ticket with him, Fitz. After Defiance, he felt you owed it to him. I, however, take full responsibility for what happened. Instead of containing him when I should, all I could see was you, me, us with all that power. It is an understatement to say that I have been selfish and self-centered, but I want to make it up you, your brothers and sisters, and Anne. Thanks for seeing Ivan. I think now he can make a life in Budapest." Michael hugged them both.

"Thanks, Dad.

Later that day, Michael gathered everyone together.

"I want to thank you, Anne, for bringing us all here together like this. You have always been the most important force in this family. I have met with each of you privately including Ivan to make my personal amends. Now I want to reiterate that I have always loved each of you even when it seemed like…or you perceived that I was only looking out for my own interests. I know that life is about family and intention…about loving those in your life. It is with the best intention that I announce my plan to dissolve the family trust and divide it among the 5 of you. Money and power cannot buy happiness, but it can undergird the happiness you already have despite the ways I may have hurt you. I don't blame your mother for wanting to leave me, but I hope she will reconsider in light of this gesture. I don't want the money or the power. You are the most important aspect of my life along with our children. Anne will you stay married to me?" Michael was down on one knee waiting for Anne's answer.

"I wonder if he consulted her about dissolving the trust. This gesture would be too grand for me. I bet that is a lot of money. I would have to think on that one," Mildred whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Mom, shush. This is so romantic," Olivia whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

Fitz kissed each of them, first Olivia and then Mildred on the cheek.

"Fitz, I am sure you understand what I mean. Olivia would too if her hormones were not spiking," Mildred said. "For your sakes, be happy for the cash since you will not stop reproducing. I guess it runs in the family." Mildred surveyed her grandchildren and all the offspring of Fitz's brothers and sisters.

A cheer went up as Anne accepted and Michael spun her around and around.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz walked hand in hand across the grassy plain. This was the same scene Fitz had seen a thousand times as a child, this big expanse of land under the clear sky. He was filled with joy in sharing it with his family, the one he had built with Olivia.

This was their last day in Denver, and they were looking for a spot to have a picnic before their departure that evening.

"What was Mildred talking about yesterday?" Fitz asked, squeezing Olivia's hand.

Olivia knew what he was asking about, but she feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean? My mom never stops talking especially when she has an opinion about something."

"She mentioned hormones spiking and reproduction. Is there something you want to tell me, Livy?"

She stopped walking and took both his hands in hers. "Yes, my mom thinks I…she thinks we…she thinks we are spoiling the twins."

Olivia laughed at the disappointed expression on his face. "What? That is not news. Are you pregnant, Livy?"

"Fitz, you should see your face. You look like a little boy waiting to open a gift on Christmas. Baby, I'm sorry, my mom…pun intended…planted that seed last night. I cannot take a nap without my mom thinking I am pregnant. That's all. She was meddling again. We are five strong and five we will stay okay. Stop looking so disappointed, Fitz. This has been a great visit. I am eager to get back and see what happened with Quinn and Tom." Olivia brushed his lips with hers and ran to catch up with the kids.

* * *

**Fifteen Months Later**

Olivia rushed into the waiting room, greeted the receptionist, and took a seat in the corner of the Dr. Davis' waiting room. She was 15 minutes late for her therapy appointment. No matter how early she rose in the morning, it had become impossible for her to be punctual with 4 children under 3 years old under her roof.

Her phone buzzed as soon as she sat down alerting her to a text message.

**Quinn: **alkfjaofasodkfjawofuawe0iorwekfafio aaaaaaa

Olivia chuckled at the message and dialed Quinn's cell phone.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Annie sang into the phone.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn, it's Liv. I just received—"

"Annie's text," Quinn said. "I promised I'd let her send you a text if she tried to go potty. She sat down on the potty for 2 seconds and then ran to get my phone. I couldn't resist her. Now she wants to text Fitz and anyone else she can think of which has made Arthur jealous. It might be time for some outside time."

"You know those two Quinn. Don't let them bamboozle you. How's Bennie and Gene?" asked Olivia. She lowered her voice because the lady sitting across from her was not trying to hide that she was listening intently.

"Bennie is transporting his toys from one chair to another. Gene is right here in my arms waiting for me to change his diaper," Quinn explained. Olivia didn't note any strain in her voice. She sounded happy as always.

"Quinn, I'll be home as soon as this appointment is over," Olivia assured.

"Take your time. Don't rush home for me. Everything is under control. I'll see you when you get...gotta go the twins just ran upstairs I forgot to put up the gate. See you," Quinn said hastily before hanging up.

"Aren't you Olivia Pope Grant?" the well-dressed woman sitting across from her asked. The woman leaned forward. "My girlfriends are not going to believe I saw you. Is President Grant going to run again? You would make a great First Lady? How's that new baby of yours? That's four right with the twins, your little boy and now another little one. You look great. Do you mind if I take a picture?"

The door opened and Dr. Davis' assistant appeared. "Mrs. Grant. Hi. You can come on back."

Olivia was thankful for the interruption. "I love your pearls," Olivia said to the nosey woman before she escaped from her inquisition. Olivia knew that flattering would make the woman forget that Olivia hadn't answered any of her questions.

"Looks like I showed up just in time," the assistant said. "Mrs. Bergeron prides herself on gossip so I am sure she was particularly tickled to run into you. Aren't you supposed to come in by 9:45 to miss the other clients?"

"Yes. I was running late so it's my own fault," Olivia said as the assistant led her into Dr. Davis' office.

"Olivia!" Dr. Edison said in a booming voice. "Good morning, it's been, what, about 5, 6 months? Have a seat. Thanks Daphne."

Daphne closed the door and left.

Olivia shook his hand and sat down on the familiar plush sofa. Up until giving birth to Eugene, she'd met with him two times a week.

"A little over 5 months. I had my last session the day before going into labor."

"You look great. Not like a woman who just gave birth. So that makes 4 little ones right…the twins, Annie and Arthur, Benjamin, and now…?

"Eugene Thomas Grant. He's 5 months old," Olivia beamed, extending her cell phone. "Here is a picture of my crew."

"Beautiful. So how are things?" he asked looking down at this notes. "The last time we talked you were very anxious about having another baby so soon. Bring me up to speed, Olivia."

"Well, umm. I'm great. We are trying to potty train the twins, but it is not going as well as we'd like. They are used to doing everything together and they don't understand that they can't go potty together. Benjamin is perfect and ahead of schedule as usual. He's walking. I secretly gave him a pull up one night—they twins don't like to share—and he used it in Arthur's potty. I won't put pressure on him. He's just over one year old. Eugene is a good baby. I feel guilty because I haven't even started his baby book. Fitz is doing well. His organization has grown. They've added a micro loan program for women entrepreneurs. Gerry had a good first year at college. He was only home for two weeks then he had to be back for his part time job. Karen is away at camp. She's a camp counselor again this summer."

"Olivia, you forgot about someone, didn't you? What about you?" Dr. Davis asked, looking up from his note taking.

She laid her head back against the sofa. "Hmm…me. Well, I don't really want to say."

"You know my policy, Olivia. I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. This is your work. I am the facilitator."

"I want my husband to…I want Fitz to run for President again. There, I said it."

"Could you unpack that some, please?"

"You know my history with Fitz and the circumstances of our relationship from the very beginning. Our affair, Defiance, and The Organization… have put so many layers of complication on that time of our life. For so long, I equated that time with all that was wrong with us. Fitz's dad wanted him to run, but I was against it at the time. Since giving birth to Eugene, I realize that I don't want to go back to OPA. I miss DC. I miss politics. I miss the rush of the campaign. I even miss the grueling hours. But mostly I miss seeing Fitz with the people. He has accomplished so much with his Center, but I want to see him in that leadership role."

"Have you talked with your husband about this?"

"No. I can't. I am not really sure if he would want to be President. Then there is his father and their issues, which have been resolved. The more I think about him running, the more I know it is the wrong thing for me to think about," Olivia said. "But I can't stop thinking about it. I fantasize about it. At the same time, I feel guilty. Shouldn't I be content with what I have?" Olivia rested her head in her hands.

"Olivia, this is good. I don't have any judgment about whether or not your husband should for president. It is good and healthy for you to be honest about your feelings. Continue to explore them. What is your truth about all this? Why do you miss those things you listed? How will you articulate your feelings to Fitz? When you are ready, you will be able to talk to him honestly about this. You must stay true to whatever your truth is. When you come back, next week I hope you can share some of the answers to these questions."

Olivia wanted to talk more, but she knew her time was up. "Okay. Thank you doctor. I'll see you next week."

"Olivia, he'd have my vote," Dr. Edison said before she closed the door.

Olivia smiled at Daphne as she led her out to the waiting room.

When Tom drove off, she covered her heart as it beat quickly against her chest. This was the first time she had spoken to anyone about this. She had the distinct feeling that finally sharing this had opened Pandora's Box.

"Tom, please stop by Fitz's office."

* * *

"You want me to run for what?" Fitz said. Olivia stood behind him kneading the tension out of his shoulders. "Right there, baby. I've been sitting at this desk for too long today."

"I am not joking, Fitz. This is all I've been thinking about for the last 6 months. There are no viable candidates on the Republican side. They are all right wing lunatics. You'd win the primary by a landslide. You don't have to tell your father until after you've formed a committee, although, it would be difficult to keep it from him."

"Livy, how did you have time to think about this? You just gave birth to Gene. What about OPA?"

Olivia walked around the chair and sat in his lap. She hung her arms loosely around his neck and looked at him straight on. "I'm up to my eyeballs in your babies right now, but that hasn't tempered my burning desire to help you run for President. I know you can win without the help of your father or the Organization. I believe in you. I believe in us. I know we can do this." She gave him a smack on the lips and continued her diatribe while walking from one end of his office to another.

"We will have our share of hurdles to overcome. There will be those who will always see me as the home wrecker. Then there are the quiet and overt racists. I can't guarantee we will win, but I want to try."

Olivia stopped pacing and faced Fitz. His expression was unreadable.

"Fitz? What are you thinking?"

He rose and stood before her. "Livy, this revelation of yours is very unexpected. I don't know how I feel about it. The obstacles you mentioned are real, but they don't even scratch the surface considering my family. Running for President would mean that I could no longer interact with my real family, at least not in public, since everyone knows me as Fitzgerald Grant. Are you ready for all that scrutiny again? What about Mellie? She has been a non-issue for us, but will that change during a campaign? I will stop there, because there are many more long talks to be had. At this point, the cons outweigh the pros."

"You're right. Thanks for considering this. I need to get back. Quinn is probably ready to quit. She's been alone with the kids for too long."

"She can handle another hour alone," he said with a smirk as he locked the door.

"Why is it that you feel entitled to have sex with me every time I visit your office, Mr. Grant?" she asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"I just want to fool around, Mrs. Grant."

"Okay, remember that, Mr. Grant."

* * *

"Olivia, are you sure about this? Tom and I can wait until our day off to go out. I couldn't leave you with the kids like this," Quinn said.

"Please, Quinn. Fitz and I can handle these little monsters. You'll be back tomorrow, Olivia said, pushing her to the door.

"But…it's just 6 months. Who celebrates dating for 6 months? Did you and Fitz?"

"Quinn, it doesn't matter what everyone else does okay? We will be fine. I'm just glad I overheard you canceling your plans."

"I booked the wrong night. It wasn't supposed to happen tonight," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I am not arguing with you any longer. Go!" Olivia pushed her out of the front door.

"See kids. Ms. Quinn is under your spell. She doesn't want to spend one night away from you," Fitz said to the kids. He held Gene in one arm. The twins sat on either side of him on the sofa. Benjamin stood between his legs bouncing up and down.

"Daddy, Ms. Quinn is gone bye, bye!" said Annie.

"Daddy, Ms. Quinn come back toomao!" said Arthur.

"Mommy. Potty," said Benjamin.

"What, Bennie?" asked Fitz, leaning down towards him. "Livy, Bennie just said, "potty."

Olivia looked at him wide eyed. Remembering her one time potty lesson. She walked over and scooped Bennie into her arms. He grabbed her cheeks and said, "Mommy. Potty." He pointed to the bathroom. "Okay, baby," she answered and walked him to the bathroom. He pulled at his waistband. Olivia bent down and pulled down his blue jeans. He pulled the Velcro from his pampers, pushed them down and began to pee standing up. A little puddle formed on the floor at his feet. Olivia couldn't believe it.

Fitz brought her out of her trance, "I didn't know you were potty training Bennie too. Once he learns to aim, he will be good to go. Good job, buddy!"

"No, Bennie, that mine, potty!" Arthur screamed. Everyone had witnessed Bennie's accomplishment. Arthur went into full crying mode. Annie ran to the other bathroom screaming, "I go potty too!" Gene looked content and uninterested.

"Okay, Liv what just happened?" Fitz asked.

"I secretly taught Bennie how to potty one time. I didn't want him to be left out. Wouldn't you know he practically got it on one try? He's not quite 2 so I was going to wait. But this was genius! Now Annie and Arthur will be trained in no time. A little healthy competition is always good," Olivia said. "Arthur, baby don't cry. We can share potty."

Fitz chuckled and went off in search of Annie.

* * *

"Tonight was nice, Livy. Just the six of us. I wish Gerry and Karen could have been here too. It's rare that it's just us. I love Quinn, but you know what I mean, right?"

They lay in bed after a long, eventful night with their brood.

"Yes, it was very nice," Olivia said with a yawn. "But ten times more tiring. I think we have a little genius in the making. Bennie is remarkable. I think Gene will do the same."

"Annie and Arthur are just as remarkable. It's obvious who your favorite is, Livy!"

"I don't have a favorite! I love all of them the same including Karen and Gerry," Olivia said.

"Hey, I have a bet for you, Livy. I'll bet you twenty dollars Tom isn't getting lucky tonight and Quinn is going to come back before morning."

"Okay, bet. It's 10:30 now. I say she'll be back at 7 tomorrow morning."

* * *

The clock read 12 midnight.

"Livy. Livy." Fitz whispered. He pushed against Liv's shoulder to wake her.

"Wha-? You get em,'" Olivia mumbled. She turned away from him and buried deeper into the pillow.

"No. It's Quinn. She's back. Listen."

They heard a door close outside. A couple of minutes later they heard the alarm be disarmed and rearmed.

"Yes! I won," Fitz said triumphantly.

"This doesn't mean anything. Maybe they got it done earlier," Olivia said before trying to go back to sleep.

"That wasn't the bet. I won. You owe me twenty bucks," he said.

"Go to sleep. I'll have to feel her out about what happened to see who really won."

Fitz began tickling her all over until she giggled uncontrollably, "Stop it, Fitz!"

"Not until you agree to the original bet."

"But—" she said. He continued his tickling tirade. "Okay. Okay."

She let some residual laughs escape as she looked up at him lying on top of her. He lowered his lips to hers.

Quinn heard Olivia's laughter coming from their bedroom when she passed by. She smiled at the fact that she wore no bra or panties. She'd lost them to Tom during a long game of strip poker. She'd actually lost all her clothes, but she needed her dress to wear home.

* * *

"Do you think he'll do it?" Quinn said. She stopped and pulled her hand from Tom's grasp. They were on a stroll down the trail beside the cottage on the Grant estate. Today had been a day off for both of them. They spent every minute of it together. First they toured the Atlanta Botanical Gardens and then had lunch at a nearby restaurant. They visited the Georgia Aquarium since Quinn wanted to scope it out as a possible place to take the kids. Now, it was 5 in the evening and they were both due back on duty at 6. Olivia and Fitz had planned to go out for dinner.

Tom placed his hands on her shoulders. "You've been on pins and needles all day about this. Why?"

"It's going to sound kinda weird, but everything is perfect right now, Tom. There are no threats to the family. I have a handle on everything. All that is going to change if he runs for president. Will they keep me as a nanny if he wins? What about us? You'll have to go back to D.C. too." Quinn said.

Tom hugged her. "You are worrying too much, sweetie," he said, rubbing her back. He looked into her eyes. "First of all, you and I are a done deal." Quinn smiled involuntarily. "Second of all, Olivia and Fitz think of you like family. Not to mention you are invaluable to them for 4 reasons, Annie, Arthur, Benjamin, and Eugene. Each new baby is job security. I don't know if he's going to run, Quinn. I really don't have an opinion about it. Olivia is not going to be happy if he doesn't. I know that much. Be ready for some tension in the house. Don't worry. We'll face whatever happens together. Working for them is never boring."

Quinn considered his words for a minute and then hugged him. She let out a long sigh then lifted up on her toes to kiss him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Tom," she said. She wiped her smudged lipstick from his bottom lip.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out. It's time to get back. For what it's worth, I think he's going to tell her his decision tonight when they are at dinner. I'll text you because I'll know based on how they act in the car on the way home," Tom said.

* * *

Olivia stilled the rocking chair with her foot. When she attempted to unlatch Eugene from her breast, he didn't want to move. She unlatched anyway, causing him to fret.

"Shh, Gennie, you're full," she said rubbing his back as he lay on her shoulder. His fretting increased.

"Olivia, I'll take him. You don't want to be late for your reservation," said Mildred.

"It's fine. I'll nurse him a little more. Are the twins and Bennie still eating?"

"They just finished. The twins are playing hide and seek with Fitz now. Bennie is trying to help Quinn clean up. I would swear he was the oldest if I hadn't been at the hospital to know the truth," said Mildred.

"That's just Bennie," Olivia said. She smiled and stroked Gene's bald head.

"I know you want Fitz to run again, Olivia, but I don't think he should. Gene is almost 6 months old and you're not pregnant again. That's a blessing in itself. Why can't you enjoy the peace? I hope he doesn't say yes just to please you."

"I know how you feel about it, but this is our decision."

"I know. I know. But I will still speak my mind, okay?" Mildred said.

Olivia shook her head in agreement. She unlatched Gene again and placed him in his crib.

"Promise me you won't get angry if he decides not to, Olivia. He had to consider your feelings, but it is ultimately up to him whether or not he wants to puts himself out there again."

Olivia shook her head in silent agreement with her mother. _I won't be angry because he's going to say yes._ Olivia thought.

* * *

Later that night Olivia and Fitz sat in a secluded booth at The Riverwood Terrace Restaurant. They sipped on sparkling cider. The slice of cheesecake they planned to share sat between them on the table.

"How's the micro loan program going?" said Olivia.

"Surprisingly well. My CFO was not sold on it until we received those sizeable grants. I think we're going to expand it in 6 months," Fitz said. He reached for the fork and scooped a piece of the dessert. He extended it to her and slipped it in her mouth for a taste. He tasted a piece and then replaced the fork.

He reached for her hand, and Olivia's heart quickened.

"Livy, I have given what you said about running a lot of thought. We've talked about it at length, and I know how important this is to you, but I have no interest in running for president again."

Olivia frowned, not sure if she heard him correctly. "What?"

"Honey, I don't want to run for office. I am proud of what I am accomplishing at the Center. What you want really matters to me, but your desire for me to run can't be the only reason for me to run," he said.

"But Fitz, you would make a great president without all the encumbrances of your last run."

"I thought about that. If you ask me to name the best aspect of my last campaign and subsequent presidency, I would say that meeting you was the only thing I value about that campaign and my short time in office. There was nothing else. No one should run for that office unless they want it one hundred percent. I don't want it at all, Livy. I am happy with my life. We've overcome so many obstacles to get where we are. I don't want to upset the balance we've created. It's not just us now. Does that make sense? He cupped her face in his hands searching her eyes to get a sense of her reaction. Her expression as filled with disappointment.

"Okay...I…It's okay. I can't argue with that. I thought you wanted it on your own terms and if I was on board," she said, smiling weakly.

"No. I ran at first because it was my fate. Then I met you. You were so passionate about getting me elected. I was just passionate about you. I only wanted you." Fitz let the words settle between them. He continued to observe her.

"Livy, is this really about me running for president or is there something else?"

"No, there's nothing else. I understand your decision," Olivia said.

"From your look of disappointment, you thought I was going to run again."

"Yes, I did. But I get it. This is not something you want to do." She took another bite of cheesecake and shared a bite with him.

"I know I can do more for people through the Center."

"Okay, Fitz. I understand and accept your decision. We can talk about something else now." Olivia poured more cider in her glass. She wished it held something stronger.

"When are you going back to work? Gene will be 6 months old soon. We've been careful so there won't be any more surprise babies showing up. You'll be able to get back into the flow of OPA. We can try for a little girl in a couple of years. I want you to be happy and fulfilled in your work as well as our life together."

"I'll go back pretty soon. Harrison has been looking into the Madeline Bancroft case again. I never put much effort into it because I was too preoccupied with everything that was going on with us. I know we can crack open that case. I love our life together, Fitz. Never doubt that."

"I know you can do anything you set out to do, Mrs. Grant. I don't doubt that you love our family. " Fitz whispered. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. They heard the sound of a camera quickly taking pictures. When they pulled back, the flashes were blinding.

"President Grant are you considering a run in 2016?" a scruffy looking man brandishing the camera questioned. Tom appeared and blocked the man, providing an exit for their escape.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her through the restaurant.

The manager met them at the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. President. I don't know how he got in. Everything is on the house tonight."

Fitz passed money to the manager. "For the server..."

"No, sir. I will take care of that also."

"Okay. Aside from this everything else was wonderful," Fitz assured him before they left.

Tom opened the door when they made it to the SUV. "That won't happen again, sir, ma'am."

"Tom, it wasn't your fault. Paparazzi are pests, nothing more, nothing less," Olivia said tapping him on the arm as she and Fitz hopped the SUV.

They sat for a while in silence on the drive back home. Olivia gazed outside watching the scenery change from city lights to the muted lights of the suburbs.

Fitz gazed at Olivia. He wondered if she was really okay with his decision. At one point in his decision making process, he seriously considered running just because he knew it would please her. Then he would think about all the effort he would have to exert lying about his reasons for running.

"Karen will be home from camp in a couple of weeks," Olivia said, continuing to look out the window.

"Annie will be happy about that," Fitz said.

In the front seat, Tom had sent the promised text to Quinn before they pulled off.

**Tom:** He's not running.

**Quinn: **Is she okay?

**Tom**: I don't know. Seems okay.

* * *

Olivia sat at the kitchen table alone, sipping tea. The microwave light provided the only illumination. They were back home from dinner. Fitz was on a conference call with a group from Paris. All the kids were asleep.

"So how was dinner?" Quinn asked. "Do you mind if I turn on the light?"

"Sure, Quinn. It was very good. We did run into an overzealous cameraman looking for pictures. He snapped a picture of Fitz and me. We were kissing. He won't get many takers. No outlets will be interested in that picture." Olivia smiled at Quinn.

"You'd be surprised, Olivia. Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"I wanted Fitz to run for president, but he's not interested. I'll admit that I am disappointed. I'll get over it. When Karen gets back from camp, I'm going back to work part-time until I can wean Gene from nursing. He's going to be harder to wean than the others were, I think. Genie thinks my breasts are pacifiers."

"Quinn, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

* * *

When Olivia felt Fitz get into bed, she pretended to be asleep.

Fitz propped up on one elbow and stared down at her. He knew she was awake.

"Are you sleep, Livy?"

She didn't answer. His body was cool against her warm skin except for his arousal. It was hot against her when he moved closer. She continued to feign sleep, this time turning over on her stomach and away from him. He reached out and attempted to pull her closer, but he couldn't. She has holding on to the bed as leverage. He lay on top of her and released her grip on the bed. Olivia stiffened her body like a rod, which made it difficult, but not impossible for him to turn her over on her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she crossed her legs in an effort to keep them closed against him. He pried them open, but she closed them back again. They struggled against each other.

"I'm saying no, Fitz," she said, breathless with exertion.

"No?" he grasped both of her wrists with one hand and pulled them above her head. With his other hand, he felt between her legs.

"Yes," he said when he felt her wetness. He released her wrists and slid down her body until he could replace his fingers with his lips. Olivia relaxed her body and let him part her thighs. After he'd had his fill, he lifted himself above her. Her legs rested in the bend of each elbow. He looked into her eyes before entering her swiftly. She gasped and he kissed her to muffle her moans.


	13. Balancing Act

**Chapter 13**

**Balancing Act**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You are asking that each of us go out and recruit potential clients who want help getting elected to political office?" Harrison said. He was frustrated and unable to hide it. Harrison, Olivia, Huck, and Abby all sat around the long wooden conference table at the OPA office. Abby held a sleeping Gene in her arms. Olivia sensed he was going to wake up soon. She was attuned to them and so was her body. Abby was primed and ready to give Gene a bottle. Unfortunately, the weaning process wasn't going as planned. In the week and a half of what Olivia was calling, "on the job weaning," Gene had barely taken a full bottle. He preferred nursing.

"Yes, Harrison. Was I unclear?" Olivia said. Her impatience was visible as well. Her breasts were full and her lower back hurt.

"No. I am surprised at this new direction. We haven't done political work in a couple of years. What about my proposal to do more investigative work? Aside from the occasional publicist gig, we've been handling a lot of investigations. In fact, that accounts for how much revenue, Abby?" Harrison glanced over at Abby who was absorbed with the baby.

"Abby?"

"Seventy-five percent," Abby said with a glare at him. She got up from the table in an effort to quiet Gene who was starting to fret.

"Since the majority of our earnings come from investigations then it would make sense to expand that, right Huck?" Harrison said looking around at Huck in an attempt to enlist support.

"I think it makes sense to do what Olivia wants," Huck said.

"Not surprising there," Harrison mumbled and took a seat.

"Harrison, obviously you don't agree with my direction. I haven't been involved in the day-to-day operations of OPA, but I'm back now. I appreciate how you have run the business and brought it to profitability after we relocated to Atlanta. However, I've been thinking about a new direction for awhile now and, as the head of this organization, it is my decision to make. Are we clear?" Olivia said.

"Crystal, Liv, Crystal. With all due respect, I think this new direction is a bad idea. We've been through a lot over the years so I am going to level with you despite Abby's unwillingness and Huck's inability to do so. I get that you want Fitz to run for president. But Liv, he said no. You can't change that by turning OPA into a political candidate making machine!"

Gene went from fretting to full-fledged crying. "Stop it, Harrison!" Abby said in a stage whisper. She was still trying to console Gene.

Harrison attempted to say something, but decided against it. He left the room in a huff.

"Abby, I'll take him. He won't accept the bottle if he's upset," Olivia said.

"Liv, you are never going to wean him from the breast if you keep giving in. Either you give him all bottle or not," Abby said just as Huck walked out. "Fastest way to clear a room of men...start talking about weaning and breasts."

"Give him to me, Abs. I appreciate your help." Olivia smiled at her with outstretched arms.

Olivia took Gene from Abby's arms. His crying was turning into a squawk. She walked into her office while rocking him back and forth. He quieted some, but continued to fret.

"Shhh...Genie, Mommy's here." She sat on the love seat, unbuttoned her blouse, and put Gene to her breast. He latched on immediately.

"And Genie triumphs over Mommy again," said Abby from the doorway.

Olivia smiled down at Genie and rubbed his cheek. "I'm a pushover. What can I say? I am calling off the weaning for now." She sat back and settled into a comfortable position.

Abby watched with a wistful expression. Olivia rubbed away his tears and looked up at Abby.

"Abby, you look like you want one of these yourself. I have enough to spare so if you name the right price…?" Olivia said. "Actually, I am willing to give you the twins for free. How about that?"

Abby sat in the nearby chair. "I'd have to go through Fitz, then Mildred, then all of Fitz's siblings, Karen and Gerry, not to mention Quinn...so I guess I'll have to enjoy them like this," Abby said.

"Harrison is pretty angry with me right now," Olivia said.

"No. He's just confused and I think...hurt, Liv. You know how he was after what Nate did to you. He felt guilty, and held onto it despite your insisting that it wasn't his fault. I think he...well I know he has put everything he has into OPA for you. This is his way of making it up to you. He never says that, but I know it," Abby said.

"Abby, are you and Harrison...together, together?"

"We've been getting close, but nothing has been declared. I don't know if he wants a relationship, a real relationship..."

"Abs, does he know how you feel...that you want a real relationship?"

"No. I don't want to tell him because...I don't want it to change us...if it didn't work out I would lose a good friend. I am satisfied with how things are right now."

"I think you should tell him, but I'm not going to tell you what to do. Thanks for the insight about him. Do you think I'm trying to make up for what I wanted from Fitz...to run again...through OPA?" Olivia felt Gene's mouth go slack, but when she attempted to pull him away he resumed his suckling. She pulled him away and put him on the other breast.

"I don't know. Why do you want Fitz to run? I was a little surprised when you told me, especially since you didn't want him to run when his father was trying to push him into it. You also said you didn't want the media rehashing your affair or exploiting Karen, Gerry, and the babies. I'll support you in whatever you choose to do. Huck...well you know he will. Harrison will come around. But do you really want to get back in the political rat race even if it is not with Fitz as the candidate? You have four little people who are very demanding. Any political campaign will be just as demanding. You won't be able to give one hundred percent to both without neglecting the other. I am only saying this because of the kind of mother you are choosing to be...hands on. Look at you...you could have left Gene at home with Quinn. He would have been weaned in a day, but you insist on doing it yourself...or not doing it. I think it makes sense to take the route that will give you the flexibility you need. If you were in the thick of a campaign could you bring Gene with you and take breaks to breastfeed? Investigations would give you more flexibility."

Olivia placed Gene in the portable crib after he fell asleep. "Fitz has made it clear that he won't run so it doesn't really matter why I wanted him to. That's my husband. He can be so inflexible sometimes," Olivia said. "Don't look so surprised, Abby. I don't know why everyone thinks Fitz is the easygoing one, and I am the one who always gets my way. Even my own mother thinks that. It is the reverse. I'll think about what you said, Abby. I don't want Harrison to think that I don't appreciate all he has done. Could you keep an eye on Gene? I'm going to talk to him now."

"Of course, Liv." Abby said, smiling down at Gene's sleeping form.

Olivia walked through the foyer to Harrison's office. The elevator opened and a tall well dressed woman appeared. She wore a blue sheath dress, matching pumps, pearls, accompanied by a large purse. She was a brunette with upswept hair. Everything about her attire seemed carefully chosen to relay a message. She had money, power, and privilege.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you can Mrs. Grant," the woman said extending her hand. "I've been waiting for you to come back to work."

Olivia erased the inquisitive expression from her face in an effort to keep the upper hand with potential clients.

Olivia extended her hand. "Again, how can I help you, Mrs.?"

The woman gave Olivia a firm shake. "Ms. Flanigan. Please call me Rebecca."

"So, how can OPA help you?" Olivia asked again.

"Well, I need your help. I am going to run for Governor of Georgia and you are going to help me win," Rebecca said with a smug grin.

"OPA doesn't really do that sort of thing," Olivia said. She was trying to figure out what the woman really wanted or if she was serious.

"Mrs. Grant, this is OPA and you do that sort of thing. You got your husband elected so I want you to do the same thing for me. You are the one person who can accomplish this, especially given the leverage I have against Governor Sullivan."

Olivia was intrigued. "What leverage?"

"For the last 4 years, James and I have been lovers. I just broke it off so I could run. I know I can do a better job governing than he can," Rebecca said.

"The real question is can you get elected, but I'm sorry, Rebecca. I can't help you. A campaign with this sort of baggage would ensure that neither of you would get reelected. Just as sure as you've told me about your affair, someone else knows. This would only make a sure path for some dark horse candidate to emerge and win. You shouldn't run for office on a vendetta against a lover."

"Mrs. Grant, no one else knows about our affair. We were very discreet. It was just sex. I have my own ambitions and know I can do a better job."

"I'll have to say no to this one," Olivia said.

"Here's my card if you change your mind," Rebecca said, extending it to Olivia." I've been following you since that photo of you and the president was leaked. I've always admired you. If anyone can do this you can. You'll hear from me again. I don't give up easily. Thanks for your time, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia held the card in her hand as she watched Rebecca Flanigan leave the same way she came.

* * *

Olivia didn't know Fitz was watching her as she pushed Benjamin in the swing on her lap. She was lost in deep thought about Rebecca Flanigan and what a campaign for her would look like. Annie and Arthur were playing on the seesaw. Fitz sat in the swing next to Olivia and Benjamin with Gene on his lap.

They were outside with the children on the playground by the cottage. It was a nice, mild Saturday afternoon in late August. Quinn was enjoying a day off and Karen was away with friends. It was just Fitz, Olivia, and the children.

"Livy, when am I going to be out of the dog house with you for not running for president?"

His question brought her back from her thoughts. "What did you say, honey?"

"When are you going to stop being mad at me for not running?" Fitz repeated.

"Mommy, down," Benjamin said. When Olivia stilled the swing, Benjamin ran to the slide beside the seesaw.

"I don't know what you mean. I am not mad at you, Fitz." They strolled over to the playground equipment to be closer to the others.

"What's wrong, then? You seem distracted. We haven't really talked since we went out for dinner last week. Something is wrong. You are distant. I've been racking my brain and all I can come up with is that you're mad at me. I don't want this to come between us."

Olivia took his hand and pulled him over to the bench to sit down. She grabbed Gene from his arms and placed him in his stroller. She perched on his lap, grabbed his face and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster without pushing the limits of the children being out of eyesight for too long.

"Is that the kiss of a woman who is mad at you?" she asked, rubbing her nose against his before glancing over at the kids to make sure they were okay.

Fitz shook his head and reached for her to resume the kiss. She gave him a quick peck and slid off his lap. "Later," she whispered in his ear. "It only takes a second for Annie and Arthur to start fighting. I've just been thinking a lot about OPA and which direction to take it. Harrison and I had a disagreement about the direction we want to go. He accused me of wanting to relive your campaign by making OPA into a 'political candidate making machine' as he called it. I talked to him about it and we are okay now. I told him that I wouldn't make any big decisions without talking to them first. But just before I spoke with him, a woman named Rebecca Flanigan showed up at the office demanding that I help her get elected as Governor of Georgia. She, now get this, is James Sullivan's mistress and she thinks she can do a better job! I declined her request, of course, but I can't stop thinking about it. I did some research on her and she is quite the activist."

"Annie, Arthur, Bennie, come here!" Fitz called. He pulled a heavy blanket from a bag and spread it out on the ground. He pulled out sandwiches, fruit, and drinks from the bag. Olivia settled on the blanket with Gene as the other three bounded over and dived on the blanket. Fitz gave them each a cleansing cloth to wipe their hands. They opened their food and began to eat while talking to each other about trading their sandwiches.

"No Bennie, Gene can't eat a sandwich now," Olivia explained when Benjamin put the sandwich to Gene's mouth. Olivia took out a bag of sliced banana pieces. She broke off a piece for Gene who seemed eager to eat.

_Now I'm wondering if he's mad at me_. Olivia thought. She was about to ask him when Quinn's voice rang out.

"Where are my kiddos?"

Annie, Arthur, and Benjamin dropped their food and ran to Quinn who was followed by Tom. "Quinn! Quinn!" She bent and picked all three of them up at once. Tom took Benjamin from her arms after they all gave her kisses on the cheek.

"Quinn, Tom, what are you all doing here?" Olivia asked. Fitz took Gene from Olivia's arms so she could stand. Then he stood.

"Yeah, we are starting to think that Quinn doesn't trust us past a couple of hours with the kids," Fitz said, with a chuckle.

"You have it about right, Mr. Grant," Tom said.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Tom. "That is not true. After we had lunch and saw the movie, we were walking through the mall and I saw these two little giraffes that reminded me of Annie and Arthur. When we went into the store to get them. I saw this kaleidoscope I knew Bennie would love. Then I saw this stuffed panda bear that reminded me of Gene-"

"So she insisted we come back because she couldn't wait until tonight to give them the gifts," Tom finished.

"We want gifts! We want gifts!" Annie and Arthur chanted.

"Hey, why don't we take the kids back to the house. You two can clean up here or just enjoy the time alone," Quinn offered.

"Quinn, no. We can't let you cancel the rest of your date-"

"It's okay," insisted Quinn.

After Quinn and Tom left with the kids, Fitz and Olivia gathered their belongings.

Fitz loaded them and the stroller into the SUV that was parked in front of the cottage.

Instead of getting into the car, Olivia walked up the steps to the cottage door. Fitz got out of the car and walked up the steps. He unlocked the door.

"I hate when Quinn does that! Whenever she thinks we are fighting or angry she conveniently decides not to take her full days off to give us time alone. We don't need her interfering like this. I know she means well, though so-" Olivia argued as she flipped on the light.

"Obviously she is right," Fitz said. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "So sit down and let's talk."

Olivia joined him on the couch. "Despite what you said, Livy, you have been angry with me. Deep down you thought you shouldn't be so you tried to convince yourself that you weren't. I know you. When you are angry with me, you shut me out emotionally and physically. You close yourself off and that is what you've done for the last two weeks. The things you just revealed about your conflict with Harrison and the visit from the woman is news to me. You haven't mentioned any of it. And that kiss was the most passion you've given me for days."

"I do not close myself off. Everything has been fine. We've made love. We talk-"

"You do. It's your default mode when you feel hurt or angry. You did it routinely when I was President. I understood it then. You needed to protect yourself. But now it is unacceptable. You have to talk to me. You can't retreat. It is so obvious, even to Quinn. I am not mad at you for being mad at me. Just talk to me about it. That's all I'm saying, Livy. You're my wife. I'm your husband. I want all of you all the time. That is what I give to you. All means all. Even if you are mad as hell at me," Fitz said, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't want to be President. I love being your husband and the father of our children. I enjoy my work at the Center. I am happy, Livy. I want you to be happy too."

He held her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers. "Are you happy, Livy?"

She blinked and the tears that had welled up in her eyes cascaded down her cheeks. She grabbed his face too.

"Yes, I'm happy Fitz. You are right. I was angry with you, but I wasn't trying to push you away. I knew I shouldn't be angry…that it wasn't fair to be, but that's just how I felt," she said shakily. "And I'm sorry for shutting you out. Can you for-forgive me?"

He didn't have to answer because she already knew his answer. Their lips melded together and words were no longer necessary. They made love deliberately and without haste. They gave of themselves, renewing their connection.

* * *

"Okay, It's been 4 hours. I say mission accomplished," said Quinn, looking at the clock. It was 8 and Olivia and Fitz had not returned.

"Yes, Ms. Cupid and Fairy Godmother rolled into one. Your mission is accomplished. Unfortunately, I won't get any fairy dust of my own tonight since I have to be back on my post in thirty minutes. I'll help you put these monsters to bed before I leave," Tom said.

Annie, Arthur, and Bennie were asleep on the floor. They had not made it through the entire animated movie. Gene was already down for the night. Quinn and Tom deftly lifted the kids and carried them to their rooms, careful not to wake them. Tom helped her clean up the toys from the floor.

"I can't think of anything better than kissing you, Tom," Quinn said when he pulled back from kissing her goodnight at the door.

"I don't believe that. Kissing me ranks just under protecting the Grant clan, but that is okay. I'll take your kisses whenever and wherever I can get them. I'll be outside if you need me," Tom said. He stole a quick kiss and slipped out of the door. Quinn closed the door, pressed her back against the door, and sighed.

* * *

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Olivia said breathlessly. Fitz had her pinned against the front door of the cottage where they had just made love again. They had alternated between making love and sleeping for the last couple of hours. When they had finally decided to leave, they hadn't made it past the front door. She'd reached for the doorknob. He'd kissed her neck. The next thing she'd known he was pulling down her jeans and she was trying to brace herself to receive his thrusts from behind.

"Ridiculously good," he breathed against her ear. He knelt down and pulled her jeans back up and turned her around to refasten them.

"It's a good thing, today is not a fertile day for me or even close to one," Olivia said.

Fitz grinned as he locked the door. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car. A little scream escaped her lips.

"We can't let Quinn see us this giddy, Fitz. She'll know what we've been doing."

"It's too late for that. We've been gone too long. This was her intention," Fitz said as they drove the short distance to the main house. "Now tell me more about this woman, Rebecca Flanigan. Despite what you said, I can tell that you are actually considering her offer."

* * *

"Olivia, please tell me you will accept. You're going to lead my campaign for

governor," Rebecca said. She sat across from Olivia who was poised and alert at her desk. Rebecca trained her eyes intently on Olivia, waiting for her response. Abby was present also. She sat in the arm chair beside Rebecca.

Olivia drew deep, slow breaths. She gripped the edge of her desk with one hand and her knee with the other. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she squeezed them tight.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"No, she's not. Liv..." Abby warned, not wanting to say anything in front of a client.

"What is the problem?" Rebecca asked looking back and forth between Olivia and Abby.

"Rebecca, I apologize, but I really need to pump. I'm a overdue. I thought I could make it through our meeting, but-"

"Oh, by all means. I can step outside. I admire that you are breastfeeding. I just couldn't give up my body a moment longer after I had my daughter. But that's been almost 20 years ago. Take your time," Rebecca said. She rose from the chair and exited the office, already on her cell phone.

Abby brought the pump bag over to Olivia. "Thanks, Abby. I should have brought Gene with me. He keeps me honest. I can never skip feedings when he's around," Olivia said. She took a long swig of water. She lay back against the chair and began pumping both breasts at the same time.

"Liv, I'll give you some privacy and go entertain Rebecca. Can I get you anything?"

"Dial home for me and put it on speaker phone. Fitz has the kids all alone tonight, and he hasn't called me once. Something's up."

Abby chuckled. "Maybe he has it under control, Liv."

"Or the twins have tied him to a chair and taken the car. They've kidnapped poor Bennie to keep him from freeing Fitz. Gene is probably on the bed rolling around looking for anything to latch on to that looks like my breast," Olivia said.

"Liv, you are so wrong. Those are your kids!"

"Exactly. They are mine. I know Annie and Arthur. I guess it's a good thing Fitz isn't going to run. Those two would be the talk of DC," Olivia said with a wistful chuckle.

Abby walked out after she'd dialed Olivia's home number and activated the speaker phone. She wondered why Olivia always sounded sad when she mentioned Fitz not running for President. Abby made a mental note to push the issue next time because she really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Hello, Livy," Fitz whispered.

"Daddy! Daddy! You go! You go!" Olivia heard Annie's voice screaming in the background.

"In one second Annie. Let Bennie go next," Fitz answered back.

"Fitz, why are you whispering?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want them to know it's you. They've been asking about you since you missed dinner so I am distracting them. Is your appointment done?"

"It just started, but I had to stop to pump. I hear Annie in the background. What's going on?" Olivia asked

"It's uncanny. Gene has you on a schedule I just fed him and now he is trying to fight the urge to sleep right here in my arms. There's just too much excitement. We are all playing shark attack. Arthur is the shark and we are each taking a turn trying to cross the sea-the big throw rug-before he eats us. I am going to put them to bed in an hour. When are you coming home?" Fitz asked.

"In an hour I hope after my meeting with Rebecca." Olivia shut off the pump and began redressing.

"Your mom and Quinn called about an hour ago. I understand them checking up on me, baby. But you too?" Fitz said with a smile in his voice.

"I'm not checking up on you. But bathe Bennie last. He's the easiest. Put on the Doc McStuffins DVD for Arthur and Annie to keep them busy while you put Gene to bed. Don't put-"

"Livy, Stop!" Fitz interrupted with a chuckle. "I know what to do. These are my kids too...Oops! Here they come."

Hearing Olivia's name, they all ran to Fitz. "Mommy! Mommy! I wanna talk to Mommy!"

"Okay, one at a time," Fitz said to them, handing each one the phone. He smiled as they each asked her the same questions. When Annie and Arthur started fighting over the phone, he took it from them.

"Okay, Livy. I need to get these monsters down. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Okay honey. I love you too. Oh and don't let them sleep in our bed no matter how much they-."

"Say Later Mommy! Later Mommy!" Fitz instructed to the little faces standing around his knees.

"Layer! Mommy! Layer Mommeeeeeee!" They parroted.

Chuckling, Olivia hung up the phone, put up the pump bag, and stored the milk in her portable refrigerator.

"Rebecca, Abby, please come back inside," Olivia called. "I apologize for the interruption."

"Olivia, please don't apologize. You are a working mother. It's okay," Rebecca insisted.

"Rebecca, I accept your offer to run your campaign under certain conditions which might make you want to reconsider," Olivia announced after they were settled.

"What conditions?" Rebecca asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I would run your campaign, but I couldn't travel with you to all out of town stops and events. Georgia is a big state with many rural outliers so there will be a lot of on the road trips. I should be able to attend most of the events outside the perimeter and a few in far north and south Georgia. I would make a list to give you a sense of the scope. Campaigns can change on a dime so any important events, I would make every effort to attend. My team would travel but I'd be on call, and of course I would orchestrate it all. My team would execute the details. This is all I can offer right now, Rebecca. I have four small children at home so travel for me is limited. My husband travels at least once a month, so I have to be there when he is not," Olivia explained.

"Don't you and the President have a nanny? You have to." Rebecca said.

"Yes. We have a nanny and a very good one, but I am their mother." Olivia said with a challenge in her eyes.

"I respect that, but I need you there with me, every step of the way. I don't doubt that your team isn't excellent, top notch, but I need you to be all in," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry I can't help you. You need to make the best decision for your campaign. Based on what I have to give and your needs, it would not be a good fit. My family has to come first. The more I think about it, the more you need someone who can be totally hands on especially given the sexual relationship you and your contender had. That is bound to come out which will mean a lot of sleepless nights of strategizing. I can give you the names of some other people who would be excellent," Olivia said.

Rebecca sighed heavily before rising to her feet. She walked around Olivia's office examining the surroundings and photographs that lined various surfaces. There were and assortment of candid pictures of Olivia's family together and individually. She picked many of them up to get a closer look. She stopped at the big family portrait on the wall, staring at it the longest.

"It's really not fair," Rebecca said, facing the portrait, "You worked your ass off to get him elected and fell in love with him in the process. He resigned the highest office in the land to be with you, but you never got to experience what it would be like to have that thing you worked so hard for. You got the man, but not the office, your place in history. You could never know what it would be like to be First Lady...unless he ran again. And I guess he's not going to. So in the annals of history...his first wife will be forever known as The First Lady. But it is you who sacrificed so much for your family." She turned back to face Olivia. "Okay I'll take your conditions. Having 75% of you is better than not having you at all. Let's get started."

"Rebecca, if we are going to proceed, my personal life is off limits, if that makes sense. While it has an impact on the extent to which I can work for you, it is not open for discussion. We can meet tomorrow to iron out all the details," Olivia said.

Rebecca extended her hand to Olivia. "Agreed. I apologize if I offended you by my comments. You will see as we get to know each other, I speak my mind. You can always count on me to tell the truth. I really like you, Olivia. I think that the sky is the limit for us."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She shook Rebecca's hand and watched her shake Abby's. "We'll see you at 10:00 tomorrow," Olivia said.

"I'll see myself out," said Rebecca.

"She reminds me of Mellie so much, Abby," Olivia said as she started to pack up.

"I was thinking the same thing, which is freaking ironic since you seem to really like her."

"I guess it's refreshing because it seems with her, what you see is what you get. She's self absorbed and power hungry like Mellie, but she doesn't try to pretend otherwise. I guess I can respect her for that," Olivia said.

"So is there truth to what she said about you feeling entitled to be First Lady? Is that why you want Fitz to run?" Abby ventured, seeing this as her opportunity.

"I don't feel entitled to anything. I just want us to have that chance to make our mark on the world. I think we both have something to offer to the world that can only be realized in that office. Honestly, Abby, I really don't want to rehash this. My husband doesn't want to so I have to accept that and move on," Olivia said.

"You sound so sad whenever you talk about it. As your friend, I don't want you to-"

Olivia cut Abby off before she said it. "Abby, don't. I need to get home." She tapped Abby's arm and walked out.

* * *

Olivia swigged down a goblet of water. She filled her glass with of cherry juice, the dark red liquid by most accounts looked and smelled like wine. She had begun drinking it as a wine replacement after she became pregnant with the twins. She padded into the bedroom and found Fitz sleeping. She shook her head when she saw 4 little bodies on either side of him. Sitting down her glass, she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"I'll move them," Fitz said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, She undressed and took a quick shower covering her breasts so that the warm spray wouldn't cause her to leak and have to pump.

After the shower, she pulled on her mesh bra and walked back in the bedroom to find that the babies were still in their bed.

"Livy, come here," Fitz said from the recliner. He sat there covered with a blanket.

She walked over to him wondering why he hadn't moved the kids.

"So what's the verdict? Did she accept the conditions?" Fitz asked, settling Olivia on his lap and tucking the blanket around them.

"Yes, but not before asking me if I had a nanny as if to say that raising my babies was someone else's job. She now understands that you and the kids are my first priority."

"The campaign is going to be long and hard, Livy. Sullivan is not going to give up easily. Georgia has never elected a female governor either. Are you sure you can do this part time?" Fitz asked. He grasped either side of her face in his hands and pulled her closer, examining her expression. She covered his hands with hers and nodded her head. Leaning in closer, he kissed her gently on the lips. Her nipples, pushed into his chest despite the mesh bra. He pulled back and rubbed her nipples through the material.

She pulled his hand away. "No. These are off limits and only available for Gene," she whispered.

"I miss your breasts. I don't think I've seen them for 2 years," he observed.

"I know, but that is partly your fault. You keep knocking me up," she smiled down at him. She giggled softly into his shoulder when she felt him harden against her thigh. "Oops! Where are those condoms? Tonight is not a good night to be risky."

He pulled her back so he could look at her. "Livy, I never thought I could love you more than I did before we made Annie, Arthur, Benjamin, and Eugene. But I do love you so much. You are an amazing woman. I've watched you nurture our children with so much love. I am in awe at how your small body has literally nourished each of them. We created them together, but I know I had such a small role. Each pregnancy takes a lot out of you mentally, emotionally, and physically. You are such a loving mother and wife, but I know there are other facets to you. You've been pregnant for the last two years now. I've been thinking that it might be a good idea for me to get a vasectomy. I think that is the best way to move forward. You won't have to remember to take pills and we won't have to use those condoms I hate so much. Any other options would make it easier for you, but I want birth control to be easiest for you, baby. I think a vasectomy is the easiest for you. When you get your next client, you can work full time. I'll adjust my schedule to make it happen."

Olivia frowned a little as he spoke. She was trying to wrap her mind around his words. "So you are saying you don't want anymore kids?"

"No. I'm saying that I know having more babies is a commitment that would limit what you could do at OPA or whatever you wanted to do. Having more children would only complicate things, baby. I want you to have space to think about what Olivia wants," Fitz explained.

Olivia was immediately overwhelmed by what he said. It was totally unexpected. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the pads of his fingers against the under side of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Livy, what's wro-?"

She bent her head and took his lips in a slow, deep kiss, but her heart was racing. He responded in kind, kissing her just as deeply.

She broke the kiss abruptly and stood to her feet. Her hands gripped the band of the mesh bra under her breasts and eased it up slowly over her head. He heavy breasts fell free. She removed the blanket from him and spread it out behind her. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she pushed his thighs apart and took as much of the hard length of him into her mouth. Her head rose and fell around him as she grasped the twin orbs that hung at the hilt of him. When he moaned loudly she knew she had to stop because she wanted him to find release inside her.

She swiveled her tongue around the crest of him and pulled back.

"Lay down here," she demanded, moving beside the blanket. He knelt down on to the blanket and reached for her. She put up her hand to stop him, so he lay on his back and waited for her next instruction. Olivia bent down to kiss him while straddling his chest.

She raised his hands above either side of his head and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm dripping wet," she said. "Do you feel it?" she rubbed herself up and down his chest making a path of wetness there. When she reached the top part of his chest, he freed his hands and lifted her off his chest, so that he could kiss her between the legs.

"Fi-" was all she could manage as he licked and suckled her from the back to the front. After having his fill, he lifted her up and flipped them over until he was on top. He grasped both her legs and placed them over his shoulders and plunged into her just as he covered her mouth with his to muffle both their cries. He pulled his head back and suckled each breast, trying to slow his movements. She held on tightly until her release caused her body completely relax. Fitz continued his strokes until he froze and came strongly, deep inside her.

Eventually their breathing slowed and they slowly untangled themselves.

"I think my legs are out of socket and I might have carpet burn, Fitz." Olivia said sleepily.

"You'll be fine." he said. They covered themselves up with he blanket and fell asleep on the floor beside the bed.

* * *

Olivia was awakened by her leaky and achy breasts. Fitz's arms bound her around the waist and breasts so she couldn't move.

"Fitz, wake up," she mumbled. "It's time to get up."

"Ok," he groaned. He sat up slowly. "Why did we sleep on the floor?" He stood gingerly and bent to lift her up.

"I need to nurse," she said seeing the stain of milk where she had lain. She looked over at the bed which was empty.

"Where are my children?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Quinn's here. It's 7:30. I'm sure she got them and probably thinks we are certifiable to have slept on the floor." Fitz said, pulling Olivia into the bathroom.

"I just hope we were covered up." Olivia pulled back. "You go ahead, honey. I need to pump. These things are overflowing. I'm sure she's already fed Gene."

She slipped on a light robe and sat in the recliner with the pump. He watched her pump for a, a smug smile on his face. She smiled back at him and then he left her to shower.

Olivia lay her head back and mentally reviewed her schedule for the day. She thought of how to proceed with Rebecca. A scene of making love to Fitz last night interrupted her thoughts. Realization set in. She thought about her ovulation calendar and how she used it as a form of birth control. It let her know when she was likely to ovulate and thus when she was the most fertile. She wasn't sure if she had already ovulated or if she was due to soon. Olivia made a move to look at her calendar, but then thought against it. She thought about what he said last night about getting a vasectomy and how she had responded. Either he was the sweetest man on earth or the most cunning at getting her pregnant. She had a suspicion that he was both. Olivia pushed thoughts of pregnancy out of her head because sex didn't always mean conception and at this moment there were other more pressing things at hand.

* * *

The day had come and gone. Olivia had met with Rebecca, Abby, Harrison, and Huck at OPA and they had worked out a schedule of how to proceed with the campaign. It was evening now and Olivia, Fitz, the kids, Mildred, and Quinn had finished dinner. All the children had been put to bed and the adults were having drinks in the family room. The evening news played, but none of them paid attention.

"So Quinn, how did you and Tom like Callaway Gardens?" Olivia said, turning to Quinn who sat beside her on the sofa.

"It was magical. We took a lot of hikes. The changing leaves are beautiful. The Harvest Festival was...I can't even think of an adequate word to describe it. We ate, it seems like, every few seconds. I swear I gained five pounds. Tom tried to get me to stay one more day, but I couldn't of course," Quinn laughed.

"You should have, Quinn. All you had to do was call me." Olivia said.

"But Mr. Grant is going out of town tomorrow. I knew you would really need me. I wouldn't think of going over the time I asked off," Quinn said.

"Next time, please just call me." Olivia insisted.

"You took on someone's campaign, Liv. Why did you let her do that, Fitz?" Mildred said, changing the conversation abruptly.

"Mildred, it's not a matter of letting her," said Fitz.

"Mom, I'm not full time and I have help from my team. I think you will like Rebecca. She is honest and straight forward. I think she deserves a clear chance to present her vision for Georgia to the voters who will decide," said Olivia.

"Oh my word. Already writing the speech I see," said Mildred. "I guess that means no more babies for awhile at least."

At her words, Fitz and Olivia exchanged a smoldering look.

"I think I heard Gene," said Olivia quickly. "I'll go check on him."

"I'll help her," Fitz said. "We'll be right back."

They made a quick exit.

"What's that all about?" Quinn asked. "Wait, I don't want to know."

"Let's see what's happening in the world," Mildred suggested. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

* * *

"Ouch," Olivia said with a giggle as her head hit the maple headboard.

"Sorry," Fitz said. He pulled back positioning her closer to the middle of the bed. "Is that better?"

"Oh yes," she answered, the pillow muffling her voice, as he slammed into her from behind. She was up on her knees spread before him with her head resting on a pillow. He was behind her on his knees, caressing her wet folds while he savored each stroke.

They had been ravenous for each other all day exchanging explicit text messages, phone calls and e-mails describing how much they wanted each other. This quick rendezvous on the bed was their second quickie since they had gotten home. Earlier, while Mildred cooked and Quinn entertained Bennie and the twins Olivia had gone to the bedroom to nurse Gene. Fitz had appeared and undressed her while she nursed. He sat there watching her nurse naked from where he sat across the room. She was so aroused it was difficult to keep a good hold on Gene so she closed her eyes which didn't help much. When Gene finally finished she had barely laid him in the bassinet before Fitz was on her.

Now the room was quiet except for the knocking of the headboard and their moans and heavy breathing. When they were done and redressed, they casually walked back into the family room.

"How's Gene?" Mildred asked when they returned.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, confused.

"He's sleeping now," Fitz said, coming in for the save.

They sat down beside each other on the sofa and trained their eyes on the television. There was a story on about the Person of the Week. Fitz placed his hand on Olivia's thigh and rubbed back and forth. Olivia covered his hand with hers and moved it back to the sofa.

_We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news out of New York. According to initial reports, President Sally Langston was shot at the Oakley Bay Hotel about an hour ago. She was there to give an important speech about the international peace talks between the United States and Russia. Apparently, she was walking across her hotel window when the bullet hit her. President Langston is in stable but critical condition at Cedar Sinai Memorial Hospital. The shooter has been apprehended, but reports have not come in as to a possible motive. This is all we have to report now. Please stay tuned and keep President Langton and our nation in your prayers._

Three sets of eyes moved to Fitz. Olivia reached for him, but he was already up and moving to his study. Olivia followed behind him. He checked his cell phones. They were all chirping with missed calls, voice mails, and incoming calls.

"The first call came in 30 minutes ago," he said. Before he could dial back, Mildred appeared at the door with Tom and an unidentified woman.

"President Grant, I need you to come with me," the woman said. "The Joint Chiefs have requested your presence in DC now."

"You are?" Fitz asked.

"Elaine Dupree, the assistant to the White House Chief of Staff."

"Ms. Dupree, why do they need to see me?" Fitz asked, looking skeptical.

"The Vice President has been shot and killed," she said.

"But the reports-!" Fitz said.

"We haven't released that information yet. We don't want the American people to think we don't have a leader-"

"What does that have to do with me?" Fitz said. Olivia held his hand and rubbed his arm.

"The Joint Chiefs will explain that. My mission is to collect you. They will have answers to your questions. Please come with me," she insisted.

"Honey, I'll pack a bag for you." Olivia said.

"There's no time for that. We have to leave now," Ms. Dupree said.

"I need a moment with my wife," Fitz said.

He turned when the door closed. "You know what they want from me," he said.

She shook her head in agreement. "Livy, I won't turn my back on my country, but whatever the offer, request...it will only be temporary. I want you to remember that. I need your support on this, okay?"

She agreed and then hugged him tightly. She followed him into each of the babies' rooms as he said goodbye.

After he had gone, all Olivia could do was collapse on the sofa.

"Olivia, what do they want with him?" Mildred asked.

Quinn and Olivia exchanged glances. Seeing their exchange, Mildred said, "Does this have something to do with that group you were telling me about, Livy? I have a bad feeling about all this."

Gene cried out from his bedroom. Olivia and Quinn both rose to check on him.

"I'll get him," Olivia said.

* * *

Olivia was giddy with excitement. She felt like one of the 12,000 red, white, and blue balloons that swirled around her on the stage of the grand ballroom. Had it not been for Annie and Arthur who were tethered to her side, their chubby hands enclosed in hers, she would have floated away.

"Look at people, Mommy!" Annie said, excitedly.

"Daddy is Pwesadent!" Arthur announced at the top of his lungs.

The roar of the crowd and the din of Fleetwood Mac's, "Don't Stop," prevented anyone in the audience from hearing Arthur, but Olivia corrected him anyway. "No, baby. He is not President yet. He just announced that he is going to run for President," she said.

"Daddy Pwesadent! Daddy Pwesadent!" Annie and Arthur chanted together.

Olivia smiled at his comment, hoping it would come to pass. She knew they didn't understand what "president" meant. Fitz had made his announcement and now they were all on the stage-Fitz, Olivia, Mildred, Karen, Gerry, Annie, Arthur, Benjamin and Eugene-waving to the eager audience and press. Fitz walked to the middle of the stage, which was the cue for Olivia to join him so they could take their stroll down the stage for a united walk and wave. Orchestrating this part of the Presidential announcement had been unwieldy given the number of their brood. Once they decided to add Mildred to the stage, it became easier to manage. Mildred held Eugene who could now walk, but his head was buried in her neck in fear of all the activity in the room. Gerry attempted to take the hands of Annie and Arthur now that Olivia had joined Fitz, but they wouldn't comply, insisting on walking unattended. Karen escorted Benjamin who was taking in all the sights and sounds while he waved to the crowd.

"Love the dress. I'm ready to take it off," Fitz said with a smile through his teeth. He grasped her hand in his and they proceeded down the long stage, smiling and waving.

"Focus, Fitz," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"I am...focused on you in that red dress," he countered, squeezing her hand back. "Look, there is Ted and Barbara."

Olivia waved to the donors Fitz pointed out. She wondered why he was so taken with what she considered to be a simple, understated dress. Olivia had agonized over what to wear to the announcement. She had wanted to wear a skirt suit, but nothing fell right over her protruding belly. Other than its bright red color, it was a simple silk dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was upswept into a soft bun with wisps falling around her face. She wore red 2-inch slingbacks instead of her usual 4-inch heels. Olivia had wanted everyone focused on Fitz during his announcement, but what she thought was understated was anything but.

It had been six months since President Langston was shot and the Vice President fatally wounded. Fitz had declined the Joint Chiefs offer to step in as Vice President, instead offering to be a consultant. When the press discovered his new roll, the predictions about a presidential run grew to a fevered pitch, brining along with it interest in Olivia and the children. The month after the shooting had been stressful for the family and the country. Fitz was never home. He spent most of his time in D.C. Olivia was busy juggling Rebecca's gubernatorial campaign and her responsibilities at home while dodging the press. Fitz's absence put her in a sour mood most days which accompanied her unexplained crying spells, nausea, and lethargy. Finally Mildred had put her foot down and demanded that Olivia go to the doctor to confirm what she knew was true. Fitz had come home to accompany her to the doctor.

"Well as usual you two won't listen to me. In about 7 months, you will add two new babies to your family," the doctor announced to their surprised faces. "Yes, twins again. Maybe this will cure you from having any more babies for a long, long while...if at all," the doctor said with a wry, admonishing smile.

"That's what you get for priming the pump," Fitz whispered in her ear.

"You're kidding, right?" Olivia said to the doctor, ignoring Fitz's remark.

Back at home that day, Fitz shared the news that they had uncovered the domestic terrorist group behind the plot to kill President Langston. The group felt that America was becoming too diverse and liberal. Their aim was to kill the leadership and usher in a state of unrest. Then they planned to commit a series of hate crimes against minorities, gays, and immigrants to spark a debate that would pit citizens against each other along their entrenched differences. Fortunately, the leaders of the group had all been apprehended.

The powers that be gathered and convinced Fitz that he had to run for President more than ever now. They thought his interracial marriage would be a powerful symbol to bring the country together. Looking into the eyes of everyone gathered in that room, Fitz could not refuse. When he told Olivia of his decision, she had smiled weakly and given him a hug, still in shock about the multiple pregnancy news.

Today, six months after the shooting, their life was on a different trajectory leading to the White House.

* * *

"Daddy Pwesadent! Daddy Pwesadent!" Arthur chanted at the dining room table. They were gathered at the house in Virginia, the last place Olivia stayed before moving to Atlanta. Thy were enjoying an early dinner after the announcement. Fitz's mom, dad, and Quinn had joined them.

"Well, Arthur sure is confident! Let's hope he is right," Fitz's father said.

"Ever since he saw those videos of Fitz getting on and off Air Force One, he thinks president means piloting a plane," Olivia explained. "So he is now obsessed with planes and flying."

"Gerry, how long before you go back to college?" Michael said.

"This weekend actually, but I'll be back for the next big campaign event in...when is it Liv?" Gerry asked.

"Two weeks in Iowa," Olivia said, trying to get Eugene to eat his peas. She managed to shove them in his mouth, but he spit them out into his hand and rubbed them across the high chair.

"Liv, I'll take over. He won't eat them unless they are mixed with the potatoes," Quinn said. "Gene, why are you giving your mommy a hard time?"

"Fitz, let's go for a walk," Michael said, pushing away from the table. "I need to walk off this wonderful meal. Thanks, Quinn."

When Fitz and Michael walked outside, Olivia, Fitz's mom, Anne, and Mildred started clearing the table.

"Olivia, you should go rest. Between Karen, Gerry, Quinn, Mildred, and I, we will make sure the kids eat and get things cleaned up," Fitz's mother said.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked tiredly. "I'm fine, really. Fitz has a conference call later with his field office director."

Mildred, Anne, and Quinn looked at each other and back at Olivia. Mildred spoke first.

"That's more reason for you to take a nap, Olivia." Mildred said, "You want to be fresh for the call, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll set my clock for an hour," Olivia said. She kissed each child on the head and slowly walked down the hall to the bedroom.

They watched her slow gait down the hall, one hand on her hip and one hand supporting the underside of her belly.

"Fitz better tell her soon before she finds out from someone else," Anne said.

"This would not be an issue if he wouldn't have let her plan the event today. It just reinforces the idea that she is going to be playing the same role she played the first time he ran for president. Why doesn't she see that she is on the inside now. She can't orchestrate the campaign _and_ be the wife of the candidate," Mildred said.

"It's endearing to see how much he loves her and wants to please her, but, Mildred, you're right. Even if she wasn't pregnant with twins, it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be so close. They need that objective eye. He assured me that he would tell her tonight, after the conference call," Anne said.

* * *

"So you are going to tell her tonight, right Fitzgerald?" Michael said.

"Yes, dad. She's going to be pissed that I have hired a campaign manager," Fitz said.

"She'll get over it, especially when those babies are born," Michael said. "Son, despite your initial misgivings about running again, I know you are going to be a great leader. I only wish I could stand beside you as your father."

"Thanks, Dad but I have to win the nomination first and then the election. We have a long, winding road ahead of us," Fitz said.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the bathroom as quickly as she could manage. She had woken up to a full bladder and made it to the bathroom just in time. Now she was headed out to find Fitz. He now sat on the bed.

"Fitz, why didn't you wake me for the conference call?" Olivia said with a slight yawn. "Where are the kids?"

"Quinn put on a movie for them. My parents and your mom are talking. I want to talk to you, honey."

She looked wary, but slowly made her way over to the bed to stand in front of him.

"You looked sexy today in this dress," he said, reaching around her and sliding his palms over her derriere.

She was as unaffected by his hands. "What do you want to talk to me about and what does it have to do with the conference call?"

"Today's event was flawless. Every detail was perfectly orchestrated, thanks to the perfect planning of Olivia Pope," he said, his hands now under her dress, slowly rubbing the backs of her thighs.

She was surprised at his use of her maiden name. "I went overboard with the balloons. There were too many. You were announcing your run and not declaring victory," she said, slowly beginning to feel the effects of his roving hands and fingers.

"Livy, you must realize that you are not Olivia Pope, anymore. You are my wife, Olivia Grant, so you can't be my campaign manager. You are the wife of the candidate and not an advisor. You can't be both. I don't think you've realized the implications of it all, honey. Things have happened fast and you're naturally falling into fixer mode. Does that make sense?"

She shook her head in agreement, understanding his words, but not what he was preparing to tell her. She held on to his shoulders as his hands continued caressing her under the dress. He now rubbed her belly.

"In addition to that, you are 6 months pregnant with twins," he said.

Now she was beginning to understand what he was saying. "Yes. I am, but I'm over the nausea and tiredness. We have a long way to go until November."

"Yes, we do, but you aren't going to be leading the way. Your primary job now is to take care of yourself and not lead the campaign. The press is going to increase its scrutiny now that I have announced-"

"Just say it, Fitz."

"I have hired a campaign manager," he said.

"Who did you hire?"

"Livy, you sound upset," he said.

"Who?" she insisted.

"Hannah Reid."

"Hannah Reid? Why her? She doesn't have enough experience to lead a political campaign for someone of your stature. She's never run a presidential campaign, Fitz!" she said.

"But she won the two mayoral races and one governor's race she led. All the campaigns were complicated just like mine will be," he explained.

"Complicated how? You are a shoe in candidate. It's inevitable," she said.

"The fact that you are saying that reinforces why we need Hannah. There's the fact that I resigned the presidency to be with my mistress who I had been having an affair with during my campaign and presidency. There is that picture of us in France. There are the voting irregularities in Defiance, OH, and I could go on and mention that we are an interracial couple. It's banal to us but others will be unready for us to be the First Family. We need Hannah, a disinterested party to lead this. Olivia, I know this is hard to take, but I need you to be able to work with her, even take her directives."

They stared at each other from across the room. Olivia's gaze held a challenge. His gaze held equal parts pleading and longing. Olivia was more than a little pissed at the turn of events, but she decided to swallow her reservations and acquiesce.

"Okay. You are right. I am on board, and cannot wait to work with her," Olivia said. "Well, I should check on-"

"Livy, you hate lying even more than you hate being lied to so why are you lying to me?" Fitz said.

"I'm not lying," she said, lifting herself out of the chair. "I've been out of the DC loop, barefoot and pregnant for the last couple of years, but I've only heard good things about her. I'm not going to worry my little head about our complicated campaign. I need to go check on my children," Olivia said.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist when she passed by the bed. He pulled her close so that she stood between his legs where he sat on the bed. He sighed visibly. "You can be upset, Livy.

"I'm not upset. I am just going to check on the kids."

"No." he said, not letting her move. "Annie, Arthur, Benjamin, and Gene are fine.

"I'm going to talk to my mom and your parents," she said, now irritated.

"No," he said again.

"No?" she pushed against him, but he wouldn't move.

"Let's talk about this," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you. Let me go. Your parents and Gerry are here. We should be entertaining them. I'm good with what you said."

"No," he said again, refusing to budge.

They stared at each other for a long while.

"You can be such an ass sometimes. You didn't even want to run for President and now you hire a campaign manager without even talking to me first. Then you say that I am too dumb, an unfortunate consequence of popping out your babies, to handle the complications of a campaign, complications I caused because I was your mistress!"

They stared at each other for long while.

"I'm sure I can be an ass sometimes, Livy, but I never said any of those other things. I am running for president, but my first priority is to protect my family. I won't let you do anything to compromise your health or the health of the babies, that's number one. Number two, I never called you a mistress, I was referring to what outsiders would see. Number three, I agree that I should have talked to you before hiring Hannah and for that I am sorry," he said.

She inhaled deeply and then bent her head, touching her lips to his. When their lips met, they forgot about the conflict and let their passion for each other take over. They kissed as if that was the only outlet available to them.

Olivia lifted her knee on the bed trying to get closer, but her belly prevented that. Fitz straightened her leg and reached under her dress to pull down her panties. Once she stepped out of them, he slid down in front of her until he was eye level with the juncture between her thighs. He lifted her leg and until her bent knee was propped on the edge of the bed. He grasped each side of her derriere an swirled his tongue into the dewy folds of sensitive flesh. The more he licked the wetter she got which made him more ravenous he lifted her other knee until she had not choice but to hold herself up on her arms and legs. Fitz lifted off the bed and stood behind her. He flipped her dress up over her hips. He rubbed up and down her thighs and feasted on her from the back to the front, causing her to come multiple times. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, releasing this burgeoning manhood. He turned her over on her back so he could see her face when he joined with her. Her face was flushed and her hair had come undone. She looked beautiful to him. He bent her limp legs plunged deep inside until he was home and found his release.

Fitz stepped out of his slacks and carried her into the bathroom so they could shower before joining the others who were downstairs.

"I'm glad we talked," she said as he helped her adjust the shower cap before turning on the shower.

"Me too," he said.


	14. Doses and Bitter Pills

**Chapter 14**

**Doses and Bitter Pills**

* * *

"Governor Flanigan will see you now, Mrs. Grant," the secretary announced.

"Thank you," Olivia said, opening the door to Rebecca's plush Governor's office.

"Look, Alabama and Florida can kiss my ass, you here me, as a proxy for kissing Georgia's ass! Florida can take its oysters, water restrictions, and shove them! That's all I have to say about that!" Rebecca said before slamming down the phone.

"Olivia! You are a sight for sore eyes," Rebecca announced joyfully. She pulled Olivia into an embrace. "It's so good to see you. You're looking great. I don't know how you wear pregnancy so well. I guess you are an expert by now. I saw Fitz's announcement last week. The balloons were a little excessive don't you think? But you two looked very presidential walking across that stage. Those kids of yours are so cute. They will be the ones to win this election!"

Olivia smiled at the flurry of words she'd become accustomed to around Rebecca. They had grown close during her campaign for governor and continued to keep in touch. Preparing for Fitz's campaign had prevented them from having their weekly lunch for a couple of weeks.

"Who are you raising hell with now, Rebecca? You have to work with Alabama and Florida to resolve your water problems. That was one of your campaign promises," Olivia said, gingerly lowering herself onto the sofa.

Rebecca joined her. "The leaders of those states are complete imbeciles, Liv. It's hard to negotiate with imbeciles. You could have been my Chief of Staff, but you turned me down so… the way I run my office is none of your business, darling. Let's talk about you. I can already tell that something is amiss."

"Why do you and my husband persist on trying to read my moods? You know how campaigns are...they are stressful...but Rebecca, I won't have to worry about anything. My husband has hired Hannah Reid as his campaign manager," Olivia said, laying back against the sofa. She involuntarily rubbed her belly.

"Can I feel?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure. At least you ask." She grabbed Rebecca's hand and put it high on her belly. "They love to congregate up here during the day. They don't move as much as Annie and Arthur did."

"Liv, I can't believe there are two babies in there. Doesn't seem like there is a enough room. Oh, I feel them moving. Have you all found out the sex of the other one yet?"

"No, every time we've had an ultrasound he or she hides behind the other one. So for now we have one girl and the other one is a stealth ninja," Olivia said. "Fitz wants two girls as do Karen and Annie. At this point, a baby is a baby to me, girl, boy..."

"Okay, Liv. Back to Hannah Reid...you didn't think you were going to manage your husband's presidential campaign did you? It would be like a doctor operating on her own family member. It shouldn't be done," Rebecca said.

"I know, but why didn't he at least ask for my opinion before he hired her? This is my area. He has always been the candidate, and I am the fixer."

"Have you told him that you are bothered by this? Because it is best to go to the source than trying to guess the reason," Rebecca said.

"He's apologized for not consulting me, but he didn't tell me why I was left out of the loop."

"Maybe he wanted to be in control of that part of his campaign, but I suspect he knew you would be resistant to anyone since, as you say, this is your area. What do you have against Hannah Reid? I heard she was pretty good. Now...she is no Olivia Pope Grant, but she is supposed to be decent," Rebecca said. "So what's the problem?"

"It's going to sound childish and immature," Olivia said, sheepishly.

"Come on, Liv. You're talking to me. I do childish and immature well when it suits me."

"I need some water," Olivia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Look at my manners. Is bottled okay?"

"Of course," Olivia said. Rebecca walked to a small portable fridge and pulled out a bottled water. She unscrewed the top and handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks," Olivia said, taking a swig. Rebecca sat watching her intently, trying to figure out the problem.

"Karma's a bitch, Rebecca. I feel like it's time for me to take a dose of my own medicine. The tables have turned and now I am the wife whose husband will be working closely with an attractive woman."

"Wait now...you're telling me that you're jealous of some woman working closely with Fitz because she happens to be attractive? Do you think that was the only reason he fell for you? What did you do with Olivia Pope? Where are you hiding her? Come on, Liv! You aren't doubting Fitz's love and loyalty?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"No...I mean, yes...I don't know. Campaigns are stressful and surreal. Sometimes it seems like you are in a parallel universe because of the long hours and constant traveling-" Olivia explained.

"None of that is a license to cheat Olivia. Fitz is totally and completely in love with you. And from all appearances he is in total and complete lust too. It is very obvious to anyone with eyes. They way he looks at you...it's like...and don't get offended..when my dog looks at me when he is waiting for a treat. It is sickening to be honest," Rebecca said, with a smile.

"Why didn't he consult me about hiring Hannah Reid then?" Olivia asked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Liv, did you hear anything I just said? The man has an ocean of love for you. But I guess it takes more than that to convince you," Rebecca mumbled almost to herself, knowing that Olivia was totally consumed by her own question, and not really comprehending her words. Rebecca decided to switch gears and in a manner that Olivia would understand. "I don't know why, Olivia, but I do have suggestions about how you should proceed to protect yourself," Rebecca offered. "If you get mad at me, so be it."

Olivia looked on eagerly. "No more babies, Liv. If Fitz is willing, schedule a vasectomy for him soon while you are still pregnant. After a vasectomy, there is a small window during which sperm can get through. If he has it now, while you can't get pregnant, he will be sterile by the time you are fertile again. That way there will be no more surprises. I can just hear you now: 'Rebecca, we had sex before we were supposed to and I am pregnant.' So get it done now!"

"A vasectomy is why I am pregnant now," Olivia said. Rebecca looked confused.

"About six months ago, Fitz offered to get a vasectomy. He said he wanted me to do what made me happy. Something just came over me and I just...I literally jumped his bones. For the next couple of days, we proceeded to have unprotected sex ever chance we got up until he was called to DC after the shootings. Then voila. I'm pregnant again, but this time with twins."

Rebecca burst out laughing. "Olivia, that is hilarious. You and Fitz are crazy, using babies to bind yourselves together. I'm convinced that is the root of all these babies. It's like you and Fitz think that your babies are going to solidify your relationship. No more babies, Liv. You don't need to keep giving him babies to keep him. Take your body back before your uterus falls out."

"Rebecca, I do agree with you to a certain extent. But I can guarantee you that we didn't get pregnant to trap each other," Olivia said.

"I wouldn't use the word, "trap" more like bind, but I think you understand even if you say you don't. Don't worry about Hannah Reid. Just get through this last pregnancy and enjoy your life. Let her do the leg work for this campaign. Fitz loves you. You love Fitz. No more babies. The sex will still be good when he is shooting blanks."

Olivia and Rebecca laughed for a while. "Why do I always feel better after talking to you?" Olivia asked, slowly rising to her feet.

"Because I tell you the truth and you do the same for me. Kiss those babies for me. I'll see you next week," Rebecca said. They hugged and Olivia walked out of the office feeling a little lighter.

* * *

"I'll call the doctor tomorrow and set up the appointment, Livy. May I ask what changed your mind about the vasectomy?" Fitz asked, lightly rubbing Olivia's arm. They were sitting on the sofa waiting for Hannah Reid to arrive for a strategy meeting. This would also be the first meeting that included Olivia.

"It's just time, Fitz. This is the best decision for us and our children."

"Okay. I understand the reasons. I am interested in what or who changed your mind, that's all."

She didn't respond to that. "Also, I'm only going to breastfeed for one month. Given the campaign, and the fact that they are twins, I don't think breastfeeding will be feasible. After I have the twins, I want to lose this extra 10 pounds I've been carrying around so that's another reason that breastfeeding is not a good idea. I need to eat less calories."

"Extra 10 pounds? Really? I hadn't noticed. Well your breasts are a lot bigger," he said, cupping them.

"Yeah, but they don't account for 10 pounds," she said with a laugh.

The knock on the door signaled the arrival of Hannah Reid. Olivia moved Fitz's hands and adjusted her blouse.

He took her hand and they walked to the door together.

"Hi, Mrs. Pope, Mr. President," Hannah said, beaming and extending her hand to greet them.

"Please call me, Olivia." Olivia extended her hand and smiled brightly at Hannah. She proceeded to catalogue everything detail about Hannah. She was taller than Olivia, but not overly tall. Her physique was slender and wiry which was accentuated by her dark blue pinstripe suit. She was a redhead with those classic features redhead features, fair skin and green eyes. Olivia bet there were freckles dotting her face under her foundation. Her thick hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her make up was slight, but just enough to be acceptable. She wore diamond studs but no other jewelry. Her black heels were too high for her outfit. Olivia knew that she was 29 years old.

"Thanks for coming today. Let's go into my office," Fitz said, he still held Olivia's hand.

"Where are the children?" Hannah asked, looking around the house as they walked down the hallway of the Atlanta estate.

"They are with Quinn on the playground. We wanted to talk with you first before you met them. They are quite a bunch," Olivia said.

"Quinn is their Nanny, correct?" Hannah said, "You'll be needing another one soon when your twins are born."

"Yes. Quinn is like family. Whether we need another nanny or not is certainly our decision to make," Olivia said.

"Oh, Olivia. I am sorry. I just meant that it will be difficult for Quinn to handle 4 toddlers and two newborns," Hannah said.

"You don't-" Olivia stopped talking when Fitz squeezed her hand.

"Hannah, the office is two more doors down on the left. We will be right in," Fitz said. He walked Olivia into the twins' room and shut the door.

"Livy, what's wrong?"

"She keeps putting her foot in her mouth, Fitz. It's obvious that she doesn't know politics or maybe she's just too arrogant and self assured for her own good. How can she say that we'll need another Nanny? Whether that's true or not, it's not her place to say. I don't like her," Olivia said, pacing the length of the bunk beds.

"Livy, let's just get through this meeting, okay? I guess getting pass you is as good a test for her as any," he said.

They walked back to the office. Hannah was surveying the room, looking at books and pictures.

"I must say that I am honored to be working on your campaign, Mr. President. I am equally honored to be working with you, Olivia," she said as they sat on the sofa. Hannah sat in the chair facing them.

"I wanted to start off with my general perceptions of our strengths and liabilities and then review our calendar of upcoming events and strategy meetings. Lastly I want to meet the children. Is that okay?" Hannah said.

Olivia and Fitz shook their head in acceptance.

"Great. I see our strengths as the following. Mr. Grant has been president once before. So this akin to a second term. The people can see him as presidential. Mr. Grant helped in the difficult transition after President Langston's shooting and the Vice President's murder. We have her endorsement, which is well worth its weight in gold. Mr. Grant has done great work through the Grant Center. I could go on and on. When listing the strengths, they far outweigh the liabilities in sheer number. However, the liabilities are substantial."

Olivia wondered when Hannah would tell them something they didn't already know.

"One liability is the circumstance of your..um...how you got together...the affair and then the subsequent resignation. I think we should address it head on and develop...a sort of position statement to anticipate and squash the public's negative reaction."

"No. That is highly inappropriate. Fitz read a statement when he resigned. If anyone wants to rehash it, we send them back to that statement. The fact that he resigned was the answer to the question of what he was going to do as a result of the affair. He resigned. End of story," Olivia said.

There was silence in the room. Hannah looked confused. She looked from Olivia to Fitz.

"I tend to agree with Olivia on that one. I don't need to atone again for having an affair. I don't think it would be helpful. Honestly, I have found that my staunchest critics don't want to fight with me about that," Fitz said.

Hannah's face fell slightly. She looked away and then back at them with a bright smile. "Okay. The next liability has to do with the way you two interact with each other. Your manner of interaction…How can I put it?" Hannah looked uncomfortable, but continued forward. "To be candid, you all are too demonstrative in your affection toward each other."

Olivia and Fitz looked at Hannah as if she had sprouted wings. "What?" they said simultaneously.

Hannah looked even more uncomfortable, but that did not stop her. "You touch each other too much. Mr. Grant looks at you in a…um…sexual manner...well sexual might be too strong a word...sensual maybe? You two project a sensuality that is too distracting. I think it will take away from the campaign. You will be under so much scrutiny and that will be something for the media to latch on to. You want the voters to see you as united, but not too close. When they see you all together, the message painted in their minds should be united, supportive married couple, not couple who can't keep their hands off each other because all they do is have sex. I'm sorry. I hope I haven't offended you," Hannah said.

"I…I….honestly...I don't know how to respond to that," Fitz said.

Olivia leaned forward as best as she could given her belly. "I do. Let's get this straight. You want us to limit our public displays of affection. I don't recall anything we have done in public that is indecent. You want Fitz to stop looking at me as if he is attracted to me? Hannah, it's not going to happen. Fitz and I are no different from any other loving couple. I'm not sure what you are seeing," Olivia said.

Hannah glanced at one of Fitz's hands on Olivia's thigh. She sighed, "Okay, moving on. As you know, the first lady is always under a lot of scrutiny, from her wardrobe, to her causes, her past job, and her children. I foresee a discussion ensuing about the fact that you, Mrs. Grant, are a Washington insider. People might think you have designs on more than that of a First Lady. Secondly, the number of children you all have will be called into question as well, not the number as much as how they have been conceived so closely together. The national recommendation is to space children 18 months apart. You've spaced your children about a third of that time. I'm sure people, mostly women will call that into question. It might get nasty. I saw one blog where a poster called you the old woman in the shoe. We need to construct a position-"

"Please don't say, 'position statement,' Hannah," Olivia breathed through her teeth. "Hannah, I will be honest with you. I know myself, and I'll admit I wouldn't relish having to direct me in any political campaign. I can difficult, exacting, a perfectionist, bossy, and inflexible. But at the end of the day, I can respect someone in this role who knows what they are doing. You, Hannah, do not know what you are doing. These issues you have brought up don't even break the surface of what this campaign is going to be about. Most voters will not be interested in the affair, how many times my husband and I have sex, or the spacing of our children. These are ornamental issues that may be brought up but not in the serious discussions of consequence. Voters want to know whether or not America is secure after the leader of the free world was wounded and the Vice President shot dead. They are horrified that the culprits were American and not some terrorist boogie men from the far reaches of the world. They want to be assured that the economy will turn around so that they can find a job that pays them a living wage. They could care less if their President touches his wife's thigh or gives her come hither looks, or has sex with her in every room of the White House. Hannah, I think you will one day make a great campaigner, but I don't think you are the right fit for this campaign. Now, my husband was the one who hired you so it is his decision. I must excuse myself since one of my ill-timed babies is pushing on my bladder," Olivia said before unceremoniously leaving the room.

"I seriously fucked that one up," said Hannah.

"I would agree, Hannah," Fitz said. "I am not making any decisions right now about whether you should continue working with my campaign or not. I need to talk to my wife. I will be in touch. For now, think about what she said and see if you can rethink things. Maybe you can meet the kids next time."

Fitz shook her hand and left to go find Olivia.

* * *

Fitz watched Olivia attempt to lean over the vanity to get closer to the mirror as she applied eyeliner. The belt of her short silk robe was loosely tied around her midsection. Her protruding belly peeked through the opening. She adjusted her feet, lifted on her toes, and attempted to get closer again. With a secret smile, Fitz turned back to the mirror and glided the razor across the remaining swath of shaving cream on his jaw. He wiped his face with a cloth.

"I can always chart the end of your 6th month by whether or not you can get close to the mirror," Fitz said holding up a handheld mirror for her to look into.

"Thanks, honey. I can't wait to meet these two little girls. I'm glad she finally decided to reveal herself," Olivia said. She applied the liner to both lids and reached for her mascara.

"Me too, baby, but Annie had already confirmed it. "Sissa 1 and sissa 2," Fitz said in his best rendition of Annie's voice.

"Well, it's time to even out the genders. It works out really well. We couldn't have planned it any better, three boys and three girls," Olivia said. "Thanks for being my mirror stand." She placed a quick peck on his lips, but he deepened it. Placing the mirror on the counter, Fitz parted the robe and pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Fitz..." she managed between his kisses.

He pulled back and took in every feature of her face.

It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him about their appointment, but she didn't want to speak at that moment. She could see that he wanted her. She grasped the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them over his hips watching him spring forward. He sat down on the vanity stool and quickly dispensed with her underwear. She straddled him and as best she could considering her girth, took him insider her little by little. They chuckled softly at what had become a very familiar spacing challenge. Olivia gasped when he filled her completely. He lifted her up onto the sink, raising her legs until she was forced to lay back against the mirror. Fitz kept his strokes slow and deliberate. Olivia kept her eyes on him waiting for him to climax. She felt that something was bothering him. She knew he was close to coming when he closed his eyes. He moaned deeply and opened his eyes. She smiled at him as he pulled back. He wiped her with a nearby hand towel. She pulled up her underwear and he did the same. He picked up her robe and placed it in her hand before sitting back on the vanity stool.

"Livy, I'm having second thoughts about the vasectomy," he said rubbing her belly.

"Second thoughts, like...?"

"When I had the consultation with the doctor, he asked me if there was any chance I wanted more children. I couldn't say no so the doctor suggested we try other semi-permanent methods."

"But the vasectomy was initially your idea," she said.

"I know. I am saying that I don't want that anymore. It is permanent and-" he said before she interrupted.

"You want to keep your options open in case you...with someone else?" she said, sarcastically.

As soon as the words slipped through her lips, they sounded ugly and foreign to her. She wanted to take them back, but it was too late.

"What?" He flinched as if taking the brunt of a blow. A myriad of emotions played across his face, confusion, hurt, anger, and finally understanding.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she said, grabbing his face and bringing hers close to his. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you."

He grasped her hands, moved them away from his face, and pulled her to sit on his lap. He looked at her for a long moment.

"That really hurt," he said. She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. "I have no doubt that you love me Olivia Grant. But it is obvious that there is doubt in your mind that I love you. You take my love for you so lightly. But when I think of it, this is what comes to me. I love you…all of you…even when you say shitty things like that. Sure you think there's a possibility that my love is not complete, that something so pure is impossible. But it is not, my love for you and your love for me has changed me completely. After all these years, my love is stronger than it was on that first day I met you. I know the way we started...the barriers that kept us from being together were hard to deal with. You constantly felt like an outsider looking in. Add to that, you learning about The Organization and then your kidnapping, Nate, Ivan..." he explained, watching her tears flow. "But those days have been over for a long time. You can't keep living in that old narrative. We've been married for nearly 5 years. We have half a dozen children, and we're running for President, Livy. Snap out of it!"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. "I'm not saying I want us to get pregnant again. All I'm saying is that I don't want us to not have the option to get pregnant again. I want us to talk to our doctor and decide on the right way forward."

"Okay," she said. The tension began to leave the room.

"We're going to be late for our appointment with Emerson James. I have to redo my makeup and hair," she said after a while.

They stood and resumed getting ready. "This is going to be interesting. You still haven't told me where Abby, Harrison and Huck found this James guy or why you now want to keep Hannah on the campaign after we agreed she was not going to work," Fitz said.

"Fitz, this is something best demonstrated than explained."

Fitz started to ask another question when they heard giggling, the pitter patter of little feet, and then knocking outside their bathroom door. Fitz opened the door. Annie and Arthur rushed in.

"Shhh, Mommy! Shhh, Daddy! Hide us! Hide us!," Annie screamed with Arthur running right behind her. They ran straight by Olivia and Fitz and into their closet. Fitz and Olivia exchanged smiles, knowing exactly where they were hiding: under a stool behind Fitz's slacks. This was their favorite hiding place. The problem was that they didn't seem to understand that Bennie knew this too.

Arthur crawled back out and stuck his head around the door, feeling the need to further explain. "Bennie's coming. Don't tell!" he said in a stage whisper.

"Come back! Bennie's coming! He always wins!" Annie announced, still concealed behind the slacks. Olivia and Fitz sat down to watch the scene unfold.

Arthur crawled backwards. Fitz and Olivia heard giggling as Arthur and Annie waited with anticipation.

"Where is Bennie? Is he coming!" Annie said, now impatient.

Minutes later Bennie appeared in the doorway. He placed his forefinger over his mouth as a signal to Olivia and Fitz to keep his identity secret. He tiptoed around the corner and into the closet.

"Have you seen the twins and Bennie?" Quinn asked, appearing in the doorway, breathless. She held Gene in her arms. "Oops! I'm sorry for barging in," she said seeing Olivia in her robe and Fitz wearing only his briefs. Fitz grabbed his robe and slipped it on.

"They're in our closet playing hide-n-seek," Olivia said, reaching for Gene. "Hey Genie, I know you want to play too, right?" She kissed his chubby cheeks.

"I win! I win!" shouted Bennie, running from the closet.

Annie and Arthur were behind him. "We win! We win!" they chanted.

Forgetting about the game, Annie ran over to Olivia and threw her arms around as much of Olivia's belly as she could. Kissing it repeatedly, she chanted, "Hey Sissa 1 and Sissa 2."

"Quinn, we'll bring them out when we get dressed," Fitz said. Quinn nodded and left the bathroom.

Olivia leaned over and laid her head on Fitz's shoulder, taking it all in and delighting in the moment.

* * *

Emerson James watched them walk to his table at The Dish restaurant. Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant seemed to float his way in slow motion, their feet not touching the ground. At least that is how he saw these larger than life figures. Their fingers were entwined, hands palm to palm. Olivia wore a white dress overlaid with a slightly longer jacket. Gold beading was etched around its border. Interlocking gold hoops adorned her ears, occasionally peaking through the curtain of her hair that flowed around her face. He wore a chocolate brown suit that perfectly complimented her gold accents. He said something to her, causing her to grin broadly.

The excitement Emerson felt was palatable as a direct result of what was now possible. The Grants just might hire him to manage their campaign, writing his ticket among the Washington power brokers for years to come. His excitement was tempered by fear because he couldn't imagine handling the campaign of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, husband of _the _Olivia Pope. It would be like trying to explain tennis to Serena Williams, expounding upon the theory of relativity to Albert Einstein, or teaching Steve Jobs how computers worked. There was something antithetical about directing Olivia Pope in a campaign, but he was ready for the challenge. He felt like all the events of his life had come together to prepare him for this day.

He'd followed The Grants before they were The Grants. When Olivia was an up and coming fixer and Fitz, a fledging candidate for president, Emerson had taken a distinct interest in them. He was a twenty something just out of college who ate, slept, and breathed politics. But he became intrigued when he saw this striking African-American woman barking orders left and right whenever then candidate Grant arrived at any campaign events. His entourage took orders from her and rarely bothered him. Emerson had planned to vote Democratic, but he was open to seeing what Fitzgerald Grant had to offer.

It was during a campaign stop in Nebraska that Emerson, a veritable campaign groupie, observed something that made him fall in love with the candidate and the fixer. Fitz had just given a speech during which he appeared to be distracted and morose. He kept searching the crowd as if he was looking for someone. Emerson had thought he was trying to connect to the crowd until he saw Fitz's eyes find and hold Olivia's gaze. Emerson observed the intimate look they shared. Then her expression changed. She looked irritated and angry, but she forced a smile on her face and refused to let him catch her gaze again. As soon as the speech was over, Olivia whispered something in a man's ear, the man he now knew to be Cyrus Beene, and then rushed off in the opposite direction of the crowd towards the cars parked beside a bright red barn. Fitzgerald was instantly overtaken by the crowd. He shook a few hands and answered a few questions before rushing off towards the barn to find Olivia. Cyrus took the stage and proceeded to distract the crowd from the fact that their candidate had run off. He began calling numbers for a raffle ticket drawing. Intrigued, Emerson rushed to catch up with Fitz, careful to stay out of sight. He saw Fitz open the door of a black sedan. After what looked like coaxing on his part, Fitz stepped back. Olivia exited the vehicle and walked grudgingly into the barn. Emerson tiptoed behind them and slipped inside the door. That's when he saw it.

"Livy, look at me," Fitz pleaded, softly, grasping her face in his hands. He blocked her in against a wall where dozens of horses' reins hung. She kept her head turned away from him. "You can't keep pushing me away. I love you. Don't you love me?" he pleaded.

She jerked her head, finally facing him, her face holding a tortured expression. "This isn't about love, Fitz. You're married, and running for the President of the United States. I had to end it. I have ended-" she said forcefully, but he blocked her words with a crushing kiss. She stood ramrod straight, but was soon kissing him with an equal measure of passion. He dropped to his knees, kneeling before her and hugging her around her legs. They stood like that for a long time, him looking up at her and she looking down at him stroking his hair. Emerson could see the love pass between them. When he saw Fitz's hand sliding down her leg with her underwear in his grasp, he immediately looked away. Emerson stepped out of the door to the sounds of their lovemaking. He didn't go far, intent on running interference for them if someone showed up.

This began his quiet rooting for the candidate and the fixer. By the look on their faces, he could tell when things were good and when things were a bust between them. They played their parts well, but he was able to sus out the truth because he knew what to look for. He was on an emotional roller coaster when she'd quit after Fitz had won the presidency and when he later resigned. After that picture had been leaked of them in France, he'd obsessively trolled the blogs looking for any information he could find about them. Once they finally got together as a couple, Emerson was able to focus on his own growth in politics. Now all his work had paid off and he was on the cusp of clinching his dream job.

Emerson stopped his daydreaming and stood to greet them.

"Emerson James, I'm Olivia Grant and this is my husband Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia introduced them with an outstretched hand. Emerson who towered over Fitz by almost a foot sidestepped her hand and engulfed Olivia in a serious hug despite her baby belly.

"Omph," she breathed, taken off guard.

"Mrs. Grant, you are a sight for some serious sore eyes and President Grant, it is an honor," Emerson said, to Fitz's stony expression. Emerson extended his hand, but Fitz would not take it. Emerson realized his faux pas.

"President Grant, please forgive my enthusiasm. I meant no disrespect. Unfortunately, most people can't tell, but I'm as gay as the day is long. I love your wife much like a girl idolizes Marilyn Monroe or a boy, Jackie Robinson," Emerson said.

Fitz looked at Emerson's muscular frame even evident through his tailored Givenchy suit. Everything about his persona was carefully sculptured and manicured.

Olivia instantly liked Emerson. "Why don't we have a seat?" she said, breaking the tension.

"I've already ordered a bottle of wine and sparkling cider for you, Mrs. Grant," Emerson announced.

"Mr. James, tells us about yourself," Fitz said.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm originally from Berkeley. I'm a mutt so most people can't quite make out my race. You know we like our labels. My mother is Senegalese and Danish. My dad is Japanese and African American. So what does that make me with my caramel skin, green, slanty eyes, and curly hair? Black and confused especially when you add in the gay. Berkeley isn't exactly the bible belt so I grew up well adjusted and confident. My undergrad degree is in PoliSci from Pepperdine. Since then, I've been working for a pittance on any campaign that would hire me. I was actually a volunteer in a couple of your office headquarters."

"Oh? Which ones?" Fitz asked.

"Lincoln, Oakland, and Seattle," Emerson rattled off. "Let's dispense with the formalities. I am what you and Mrs. Grant need to win. I'm smart. I know people, not particular people, but I know how people think. Maybe it's a holdover from not quite fitting in anywhere with my mixed heritage and homosexuality, although that is not as marginalized now." Emerson looked from Olivia to Fitz. "You need me, because I totally get you. I get your story...why you're together. I know what you can do for this country. You can make it be the America little children across the nation pledge allegiance to every morning. Once the world meets your family, those adorable cafe latte children of yours and see the dynamism that exudes from you, we will have clinched this election. That is not to say that you aren't fabulous individuals in your own rights, but when you come together, boom goes the dynamite! You need me because I will be your alchemist to temper and measure out the power you both have. Nothing about you two is a liability, only an opportunity to win another demographic. So what do you think?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other for a long moment. Fitz broke the gaze first and looked back at Emerson.

"You're hired," Fitz said.

A myriad of expressions played across Emerson's face, elation, fear, pleasure, and finally an intense seriousness.

"You won't regret this. I promised myself that if I got the job, I would temper my response to this monumental news. After all, I must decrease so that you two can increase. I am quite the flamer as you might imagine," Emerson said. He pointed his finger to his face and swiveled his wrist so that his finger swept the periphery of his face. "This is me being calm when all I want to do is run from the building screaming."

"Well, Emerson, you might run when you meet our kids. They will have the final say," Fitz said.

Emerson settled back in his seat as the three of them enjoyed dinner and began to strategize.

* * *

"Olivia Caroline Grant, where in the world did you find him?" Fitz asked on the way home from the restaurant.

"Harrison found him. I imagine with Huck and Abby's help. He's just…Wow! From his physical presence alone, and then add in his face, and his conversation…he's quite the wordsmith. I spoke with him briefly by phone, but now I know what Abby meant by, 'You'll know in an instant.'

"What are you going to do about Hannah? Where does she fit in this scenario?"

"Well, I'm going to tell her that she needs to interview with Emerson. He can figure out where to put her. I would love to see how she reacts to him. She'll probably be attracted and she won't know he's gay," Olivia laughed.

"You should see your face, Livy. I should be jealous at your excitement over another man that's not me, gay or not. I was so close to felling that tree when he hugged you," Fitz said.

"Oh, Mr. President..." Olivia said in her best Marilyn Monroe impression as she gingerly lowered herself to her knees between Fitz's legs. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and slid her hand inside to free him. "There's only one man who fills me so completely." She smiled up at his heavy-lidded gaze before taking him into her mouth.

* * *

Quinn and Tom lay snuggling on the floor of Tom's apartment. They hadn't quite made it to the bedroom before they had to have each other. Mildred and Karen were watching the Grant brood tonight, giving Quinn a rare weeknight off.

"I love your breasts. Sometimes I dream about them," Tom whispered in her ear as he rubbed her nipples and cupped her breasts.

This made Quinn laugh and broke the mood. She leaned over him. "You dream about them?" She chuckled again. He smiled sheepishly up at her. "What are they doing in your dream, Tom?"

"Your laughing broke the mood. I'm not going to tell you," he said.

"Yes, you are," she demanded. She began tickling him even though she knew he wasn't ticklish. She had imagined him taking some covert Secret Service de-tickling training.

Soon they were clamoring for each other again when Quinn's phone buzzed. She tried to move from under him, but he wouldn't let her. "Tom, I have to get that. It could be about the kids or it could be Olivia needing me for something."

"No, it can go to voicemail," he said, pulling her hands over her head, and binding her wrists. His manhood was hard against her poised at her entrance.

"Tom, no I need to get that..Tom…stop," she insisted while they struggled.

"Can't you forget about them for one night?" he pleaded and entered her swiftly. He stroked in her once, but then stopped when she froze below him. He moved off her and she soundly slapped him across the face.

"You bastard! How could you?" she said.

"Quinn, baby, I'm so sorry. I just...I didn't mean it-" he said.

She rushed to her feet and began grabbing up her clothes. "How couldn't you not mean to shove your...don't touch me, Tom! I just wanted to answer the phone. Why couldn't you wait?"

He hugged her despite her pounds against his chest. "Please just hear me out," He picked her up and carried her to the sofa. "This is me, Tom. I would never hurt you Quinnie. I'm sorry," He grabbed her face and wiped her tears. She saw his tears through hers, which made her decide to hear him out.

"Why did you do it? Why wouldn't you let me get the phone?" she whispered, woodenly.

"I-I-It was just another time within the countless times that you chose them over me, Quinn.I know it sounds childish. Shit! I would take a bullet, lay under a train, jump off a cliff for Olivia, Fitz, or those kids, but Quinn, since I met you, I am more than just their security. I have you. You count on me and I count on you. I take my job seriously, but when we are off duty, I just want it to be about us. I see you get excited when Olivia gets pregnant with another baby. You are always trying to make sure they are okay. It's like you want to be everything to them, but Quinn when are you going to focus on your own life? I love you. I want us to have a family one day, but you are too wrapped up in the Grants. Do you ever think about life apart from them?"

"Tom, this is my job! I thought you understood that. They need me," Quinn said.

"But, baby you aren't their family. You are an employee. Soon, I'm sure they will be hiring another Nanny, I think you should use that time to step back some."

"Another nanny? Why would they do that? I love you, too, Tom, but I am not stepping back. Are you stepping back? Will you be resigning your post too?"

"No, but I think it would be a good idea for you to think about it. We can start planning our future together."

"Tom, this is my job. I love my job. If you love me, you wouldn't be asking me to give it up. If you want to be with me, you have to accept that. And if you ever do that again, there will be hell to reckon with," Quinn said through clinched teeth, before grabbing her phone.


	15. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 15**

**Meet and Greet**

* * *

"Olivia, thanks for talking to me. I hate to leave the kids like that, but I really wanted to talk to you," Quinn said. She and Olivia strolled along the Grant estate amongst the activity of the grounds crew setting up for the fundraising barbecue slated for later that afternoon.

"Between Fitz, Karen, Gerry, and my mom, the kids are fine. You can talk to me anytime, Quinn, although, I am becoming more afraid by the moment. You aren't trying to leave us are you?" Olivia said.

Quinn looked totally taken aback and stopped in her tracks. "Oh no, never, Olivia!"

"I was teasing, Quinn. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's sit over here," Quinn said. "Tom seems to think that you and Mr. Grant are going to hire another nanny after the girls are born. Is that true?"

"No, honestly, we want to hire one _before_ they come so really…in the next 3-4 months. We know you'll be excited to get help. Mommy is always getting on me about having more children and not getting more help. She says that you should sue for unfair work conditions." She grabbed Quinn's hand and laughed. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about it. It's been a whirlwind these last months with the campaign, the pregnancy, and now choosing our campaign manager. You're going to love Emerson James when you meet him today. I was hoping you'd help me with the search. We want someone with an education and foreign language background. Annie and Arthur are ready for some formal instruction. They would need to be a member of the Organization, naturally. Do you have any friends you could recommend? That would be helpful in speeding up the process."

Quinn was speechless. She was unprepared for this even though Tom planted the seed that this was coming.

"Quinn?"

"Have I done something wrong? Are you and Mr. Grant dissatisfied with my work? Is it because I'm dating Tom? I can stop requesting the mid-week night off," Quinn said.

"Quinn, you've been an exemplary nanny to my children. I am happy that you are dating Tom. Your mid-week night off is needed. You need to continue nurturing your life outside of work. Achieving the right work/life balance is challenging, I know, but you have to do it for yourself and your family. Tom is a great guy. You two make a great couple-"

"Liv, taking care of your family is not a job for me. I took a vow to do this work. Mr. Grant is the Supreme Eminence and you are his wife. Annie, Arthur, Benjamin, Eugene and the new babies are my responsibility. I don't need help with this work. I speak fluent French, but my chemistry degree...I know is not in education…I could take some classes to make up for it. Or…how about hiring a tutor who specializes in Early Childhood Development? I could take them daily or prepare the cottage for a teacher to visit and give daily lessons."

Olivia's light mood turned to irritation. "Quinn, I don't feel comfortable with what you are saying to me. You were hired to do a job. You did not take a vow. You receive a monthly paycheck. We consider you to be a dear friend, but you are not part of our private family decisions."

"You can keep the paycheck, Olivia. In fact, I haven't used a dime of it," Quinn said.

Olivia stood up from the bench a little too quickly given her girth. Quinn stood too, helping to steady her.

"Be careful, Olivia," Quinn said. Olivia wasn't sure, but there was something in her voice when she said that.

"I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. I want to talk to Fitz about what you've said, Quinn. Maybe I was unaware of some the Organization's inner workings that would explain this," Olivia said before snatching away from Quinn and heading back to the house. Quinn hurried behind her to ensure her safe return to the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Livy. It's my fault. I should have spoken to you about this before now. Everything was working out well with the arrangement and-" Fitz explained.

"Explain what to me, Fitz? Quinn is our employee…end of story. She can't tell me whether or not I can hire another nanny. It's our decision and not hers," Olivia said, furiously brushing her hair. Fitz took the brush and pulled her onto his lap in the chair beside the bed.

"In the organization, the Supreme Eminence's family always has a caretaker. Mine was Demarchelier incidentally as you know he turned out to be my uncle, but that's neither here nor there. You and the kids and to a lesser extent me are her charges, her responsibility," Fitz explained.

"Honey, this is just crap! I never accepted her in that capacity," Olivia said.

"You don't have to. She chose us. I know it sounds far fetched, but that is how it works. It's sort of like that first time I met you and I knew instantly that you were mine."

"What? That makes this even more twisted, Fitz!"

"Don't worry about Quinn. I will talk to her about this. I'll fix it okay?"

Olivia sat in his lap thinking.

"Liv, you don't have to handle this. I will. Quinn is not a threat to us. Given what you know about me and my past, this ranks very low on the crazy meter so just let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay, Let's get back out there." said Olivia. She pushed her reservations aside and resolved to trust Fitz to handle this. "Wait, Fitz, feel. The girls are excited." She grabbed his hand placed it high on her stomach.

He smiled brightly. "I can't wait until they get here."

* * *

"Olivia, he's so...are you sure he's gay," Mildred whispered to Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Mommy, I haven't done any research. I take him at his word. He's brilliant too."

"What _is_ he doing with Annie and Arthur? They are sitting like angels. What are they talking about?" Mildred asked. Annie and Arthur were sitting on a tree stump facing Emerson. He spoke first and then each of them would speak.

"Knowing him, he's probably giving them mock interviews to prepare them for the campaign. Of course I'm not going to let them near a camera except for family photo shots. No interviews," said Olivia.

"Hey, Liv. I think Gene is hungry," Gerry said, handing over the fretting baby. "Where's Quinn? Karen was looking for her to take Bennie."

"Okay, come here Genie baby, are you hungry? Quinn took the day off. Tell her to bring Bennie to me. Bring the twins too. Where's my husband?" Olivia said. "I'll be in the cottage with Gene."

"Why would Quinn take the day off today of all days, Olivia? Aren't your donors coming later? How can you schmooze with them with the kids running about?" asked Mildred.

"Mommy, there are enough hands to go around. Karen and Gerry will be here to help. Rebecca is coming too," Olivia said as the door shut behind them.

"They're going to be talking up the donors. I'll keep the babies, Olivia. I can't believe Quinn would take the day off. You have to make her take her days off as it is. What's going on?"

Olivia settled in the chair and unbuttoned her blouse. Gene latched on immediately.

"Quinn is acting strangely. She objects to us hiring another caretaker for the kids. It was strange talking to her about it. It was as if she thought she had a say in that decision. She said that she took a vow to care for the family. She hasn't spent any of the paychecks she's earned. I talked to Fitz about it and he said that we are her charges."

"That sounds like some of that Organization talk. Honestly, she is good at her job. Things run so smoothly-" Mildred's words were interrupted by the loud pounding on the door and the sound of crying in the background.

Mildred opened the door to find Karen with Bennie and two screaming twins.

"What is all this crying about?" Mildred asked kneeling down to their level.

"We want Jay! We want Jay!" they cried.

"What?" Mildred asked.

"Jay! Jay!"

"Mommy, I think it is Emerson they are talking about. James is his last name. What happened Karen?" Olivia asked.

"Gerry said you wanted the twins so I took them from Mr. James. He's a major cutie, by the way. Of course they didn't want to come so I had to drag them. That's why they are crying," said Karen. "I need to get back out there. I don't really like Gerry's girlfriend."

Karen left before Olivia could respond. Bennie walked over to Olivia and laid his head in her lap.

"I wonder if Doc McStuffins is on?" Mildred said. When the familiar cartoon appeared on the screen, the twins' attention turned there.

"Quinn is crazy. I would be screaming for another nanny to help. Just wait until those two little girls get here. I am tired just thinking about it." Mildred said. Olivia didn't respond when Bennie climbed up on her lap. She smiled realizing that she was literally holding four babies at once.

* * *

"Mr. Grant, I wasn't expecting you. What can I do for you?" Quinn asked Fitz. He stood at the door of her room.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure, sir," Quinn said trying not to look as distraught as she felt. She knew he was coming to fire her. He was the only one who could make her go.

She followed him to the study and sat in the chair across from his desk.

"Sir, I just want to say that I have enjoyed working for you and Mrs. Grant. I love your kids. I'm going to miss them." Quinn said.

"Quinn, I'm not trying to relieve you of this post. Today, you came on too strong with Olivia. She didn't grow up in The Organization so she doesn't understand the depth of the connection you have to her or our children. I want us to resolve this quickly. We need you more than ever now that we are back into the political fray. You're going to apologize to Olivia and eagerly accept the new nanny. Work with her to find someone. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir. I can. I will," Quinn said.

"Please call me Fitz," he said with a smile, knowing she wouldn't. "Oh, and Quinn, you are back on duty as soon as you can get outside. The donors will be here in a couple of hours and we could really use your help."

"Of course, I'll be out as soon as I change, Mr. Grant."

* * *

"You must be Hannah Reid," Emerson said with an outstretched hand when the striking red head walked towards him. Now he could see part of the reason why Olivia initially wanted to push her out. She had a certain eagerness about her. Emerson chuckled to himself about the entire situation.

"Yes and you are Emerson James and hold my fate in your rather large hands," Hannah said. Her eyes were sparking as she placed her hand in his. Her eyes made the long trip from the top of his head to his feet.

_And the flirting commences_, Emerson thought. He felt sorry for her ignorance and unprofessionalism. _She has to know this is not acceptable interview behavior._

"Something like that. Let's have a seat at that table in the shade," Emerson said.

"Okay, where is everyone? I see Karen and Gerry. Is that Gerry's girlfriend? We need to start a file on her. At least Karen had an uneventful summer camp experience, but she is still one to watch," Hannah said.

"Olivia's feeding Gene. She has the rest of the kids and her mom with her. The President hasn't come outside yet. Okay, Hannah, you obviously don't have the campaign manager's job since I am here. Olivia wanted me to interview you for any other openings on the campaign. I am eager to know what happened. Why didn't you get this job?" Emerson said. This was her test. He leaned in close to throw her off balance.

She smiled up at him, but then looked away. "It was a disaster. I was like a bull in china shop. I offended Olivia Pope multiple times. Get this! I actually told her that someone on some obscure blog called her, "The Old Woman in the Shoe." I was trying to be witty, smart, and sharp, but I came off as a wise ass, presumptuous, and jealous. Oh Emerson, I am so surprised she is giving me another chance," Hannah said.

Emerson smiled to himself. He knew that Olivia was not trying to give her another chance, really. She didn't want to be the one to fire her.

"So, tell me what you would have said if you hadn't been so star struck and jealous."

Hannah looked back up at him, a little more confident. "I would have said that the president's domestic wedge should be eradicating the growing gap between the richest and poorest Americans. His international wedge should be nation building. Mrs. Grant's platform should be pre-k education and prenatal care."

"That's a great start Hannah. But...Rule number one, don't tell the candidate what their wedge should be. You ask them what it is and then you explore it with them. Secondly, you brought up the issue of their affair and their proliferation of babies. How would you approach those issues?"

Hannah was no longer flirting with him. "Very carefully. First off, where is Mellie Grant? She hasn't been seen for at least 2 years. Is she planning to come out of the woodwork? If so, for ill, for good, or nothing? They had an affair for over a year, but no baby. What kind of birth control were they using then? Did they plan these 4 pregnancies? Why were they in such quick succession? I wouldn't ask the baby questions directly, though."

Emerson's brow furrowed as he considered what she said. "Hannah, I had not thought of the question about birth control during the affair. That would be telling and have implications for their choices now. I have considered the ex-wife and I plan to pay her a visit with their permission of course. I'd like you to go with me."

"Does that mean you're going to keep me?" Hannah said.

Emerson stood to his feet and pulled her up beside him.

"How did you get so tall? Your parents must be giants," Hannah said, not waiting for the answer to her first question.

"Not really. My dad is only 6 feet tall. My mom is 5'9". My freakish height is just the way the genes decided to line up. I like you Hannah. You can be my assistant...not the get me coffee, do my dry cleaning, or answer the phone type of assistant. I really want us to work together."

Hannah squealed in excitement, but calmed herself quickly. "There is a god and his name is Emerson James. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Despite evidence to the contrary, I am not an amateur. I also know that you're attracted to me. We must keep this strictly professional, at least until we get them into the White House."

Emerson threw back his head for a hearty laugh. He pulled her back down to sit on the bench so they could be eye-to-eye.

"Hannah Reid. I am not, nor will I ever be attracted to you...sexually. I think we will work together very well, but you don't have to worry about us getting unprofessional."

"Okay, right. Is that why you've been ogling my breasts during this interview?" Hannah asked with a little smirk.

"I'm gay. I guess I should get t-shirts made. In any case, if you show that much cleavage, you should expect men, women, and children to look. I like the dress, but this was an interview and not a date. If you are staying for the barbecue, you should put on the jacket that has to go with that. From now on, dress very conservatively all the time when you're working for the campaign. Now, let's go into the house and keep strategizing. Oh and I'll give you the low down on the Grant kids since you'll be meeting them today."

Hannah hopped off the bench and walked after him. "Gay? Are you sure?"

"Why do straight people keep questioning my sexuality? It's very offensive."

"My apologies. Can I call you EJ?" Hannah asked.

"Not if you expect me to answer.

"Okay, I have one more slightly offensive question. What is your...what box would you check off as your racial/ethnic designation?"

"African-American."

"Really? I would have thought mixed race at least," Hannah said.

"No just plain African-American."

* * *

"Why is Quinn here? I gave her the rest of the day off," Olivia asked Fitz through clenched teeth, maintaining her smile as they greeted potential donors entering the grounds of the fundraiser.

"I put her back on duty honey. There's no way we can entertain and watch them all at the same time. I spoke with her and she is on board with the second nanny, honey," Fitz said.

"But-"

"Hello Olivia! That's a beautiful dress. When are you due?"

"Shelly, Senator Benson! Thanks for coming. I am due January 8 just in time for the Republican Primaries. Fitz is convinced I won't make it through New Year's." Olivia said.

"Where are those babies of yours anyway?" Shelly asked.

"They are over there holding court with Judge Langley and his wife," said Fitz.

"Fitz, you have my support. I'm glad you finally decided to run. You like to keep us guessing I see. Marshall and Jean couldn't make it. They sent their check with me. Who should I give it to?" Senator Benson asked.

"Right over there at that table," Olivia pointed out. She touched cheeks with Shelly while Fitz shook Senator Benson's hand.

After entertaining ten couples in the receiving line Olivia began to get tired. Emerson appeared with Karen at his side.

"Karen will take over in the receiving line with you Mr. President. Mrs. Grant, It's time for your nap and incidentally Gene needs a feeding and a nap too," Emerson said.

"Okay, I'll be checking on you soon honey. What's going on down there with the Annie, Arthur, and Bennie?" Fitz asked.

"Whomever taught them the Pledge of Allegiance is a genius. They are saying it for the donors who are writing additional checks based on that alone," said Emerson.

Olivia gave Fitz a chaste kiss and walked over to Quinn.

"Hi, Quinn. Thanks for joining us," Olivia said. She took a fretting Gene from her arms.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"The exploitation of my children stops at dusk okay. I want them inside then. I should thank you for teaching them the Pledge, Quinn."

"They saw it on Sesame Street once and Annie decided that we should say it every morning. You know Annie...just like her mother."

Olivia smiled at Quinn and walked to the house.

* * *

"Dad."

"Yes, Karen."

They smiled and engaged in light conversation with those who passed. They fielded questions about Olivia's whereabouts, Karen's progress in school, and Gerry's adjustment to college.

"Mom, visited me at camp."

"Oh? How was it? How is she?"

"She's fine. She wants Gerry and me to visit her for Thanksgiving. I know she has to talk to you first. I don't want to go. I'm not stupid, Dad. I know she's doing this because you're running again. I stopped visiting her at the hospital two years ago because she asked me to. Now she shows up again to-" Karen rushed on.

"Kare, let's talk about this later."

"Okay, Dad."

"You're looking really cute today. Did all my girls plan to dress alike?

"Yeah. It was my idea for us to all wear red and white gingham. I had a vision of those red and white table cloths. I'm so glad Liv is having two girls. It's about time the numbers were even."

Fitz gave her a one arm hug. They returned to their job of receiving guests.

* * *

"Wow, $250,000 dollars from a four hour barbecue. That's like $63,000 an hour," said Hannah.

"No, it's more like the hopes and dreams of those that believe in us. We have to keep building on that. It's more than dollars and cents, Hannah," said Olivia.

"You are correct, Mrs. Grant. I didn't mean to cheapen it by focusing on the money. I appreciate you giving me a second chance," Hannah said.

They were all gathered in Fitz's study after the barbecue was over. Emerson and Hannah sat in arm chairs facing Olivia and Fitz who sat on the sofa. Her feet were propped in his lap as he massaged them.

"Hannah, I apologize for snapping at you. I'm a little grumpy these days. To be honest, I don't know how helpful I'm going to be on the trail when the traveling starts," Olivia breathed, rubbing her stomach. "These girls aren't as active as the others, but they sure are draining."

"No apologies, Olivia. We only need you at the debates and a few more fundraisers. Any other appearances will be quick and dirty. We'll make use of Karen and Gerry," Emerson said, "Now we do have two problems, Mellie Grant and your main primary challenger, Richard and Mitzi Connor. Would you two be opposed to Hannah and I paying her a visit?"

"Emerson, Hannah…would you mind if we continue this tomorrow? My wife really needs to get to bed," Fitz said. "Quinn will let you out when you're ready to leave." He scooped Olivia up in his arms.

"Fitz, I can walk you know," she mumbled into his neck.

"I know," he said.

Emerson and Hannah said their goodnights.

"Let's take this to my apartment, Emerson. We can work all night," Hannah said.

"Okay. You'd be surprised at some of the things Connor's wife is saying about Olivia. I can't wait to go for her jugular."

* * *

"Fitz," Olivia whispered.

"Yes, honey," he answered. The hand that rubbed her belly stopped.

"Are you asleep?" she asked.

"No. Are you okay? Something wrong?" he asked. He reached over to turn on the beside light.

"I'm scared, Fitz. I've been feeling like I usually feel right before I give birth. But I still have three months to go. I think I'm going to go into labor too soon," she said.

"Honey, stop worrying. We can reschedule with Emerson and Hannah and go to the doctor tomorrow. How's that?"

"Okay, Fitz." Olivia turned back over and finally drifted off. Fitz continued rubbing her belly until he fell asleep too.

* * *

At the sound of the objects hitting her window, Quinn rubbed the small key that hung around her neck. She calculated whether or not she could get to the case that held her gun that was stashed behind the door in her closet. The gun was behind several locked compartments, a necessary safeguard with all the kids in the house. She decided to check the window first. It couldn't be him. He didn't know where she was.

She peeked behind the curtain. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Tom aiming another pebble at her window. She held up a finger to signal she would be down. Slipping on sweats and a hoody, she checked on the kids before sneaking out the back door. The chill in the air caused her to blow in her hands. In an instant she was lifted off her feet and familiar lips crushed hers. She didn't put up any resistance. After awhile he let her slide down his body.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you get off on manhandling me," Quinn said, her breath coming in white swirls in the chilly air.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you get off on being manhandled by me," Tom said. He grabbed her up quickly and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He squeezed her buttocks. "Are you still mad at me? You wouldn't even look my way today at the barbecue."

She looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm still mad, but I'm willing to let you convince me into being un-mad. We can take this to the cottage. If and only if you have condoms."

He pulled a small box from his inside jacket pocket and waved them in her face with a little smirk.

She threw back her head and laughed heartily. Seeing her carefree like that filled him with joy. He gave her a quick kiss and walked with her still in his arms to the cottage.


	16. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 16**

**Let the Games Begin**

* * *

Quinn couldn't contain her amused expression at the scene she encountered in the Grant's master bedroom. Olivia rested on the bed, propped up by a mound of pillows and shams with Gene beside her staring intently at what looked like a bright red toy syringe. Annie knelt on her knees beside Olivia's midsection, pressing a toy stethoscope to various points on her belly as she held the earpiece in her ears. Arthur was on his knees on the other side of Olivia's body. He adjusted the toy ice bag that lay on her head.

"Would you like me to take them, Liv?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Olivia answered. "Dr. Annie, are we well yet?"

"No. Sissa 1 and Sissa 2 need a shot and Mommy too," Annie said. She reached for the plastic red syringe Gene was holding, but we was chewing on it to sooth his swollen gums.

"Don't eat the shot, Gene!" Annie said.

When Gene ignored her and continued chewing, Annie scooted over to her Doc McStuffins doctor bag and pulled out another toy syringe. Arthur pulled one from his bag also.

"No, Annie! I am the doctor. I give the shot. You are the nurse," Arthur said.

"Mommy called me _Dr._ Annie. I am the doctor. You are the nurse," Annie said.

"You can both be the doctor," Fitz said. He walked into the room past Quinn with Benjamin on his hip. "Bennie, we have to get this doctor's appointment on camera." Fitz held up his phone and started recording.

"These are the best doctors I've ever had. They have taken such good care of me and the babies during my bed rest," Olivia announced to the camera.

Gene jibber jabbered and slapped his hands on the bed.

"Okay, doctors, It's clean up time so Mommy can rest. Doc McStuffins will be on soon," Quinn said.

Annie and Arthur put away their medical supplies immediately, and sang their clean up anthem.

"Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share! Clean up! Clean up! Cleeean up!" Annie and Arthur sang at the top of their lungs. Gene's gibberish grew louder as well. Benjamin covered his ears. Fitz continued recording until Annie and Arthur ran out of the room. Quinn reached for Gene and he immediately started to cry.

"Aww, Genie don't cry baby," Liv said. "It's been a week of no nursing and he doesn't want to leave my side. He must think I'm going to nurse him at some point. Poor baby. Olivia rubbed his back before Quinn walked away. Fitz lowered Benjamin to the floor and he jumped on the bed and scrambled under the covers.

"Where did Benjamin go?" Quinn asked as if she didn't see him escape under the covers.

"I don't know," Olivia said, over his giggles.

"Too bad he'll miss making ants on log," Fitz said. Benjamin enjoyed making and eating the concoction of celery, stuffed with peanut butter and sprinkled with raisins.

When Benjamin showed no signs of budging, Fitz pulled back the covers. He had rolled himself into a ball by her side. "Come on Bennie. Mommy needs to rest."

"No! I want to stay with Mommy!" he said. He wrapped both his arms around Olivia's forearm.

"How about you this, Bennie? You make enough ants on a log for me, Sissa 1, and Sissa 2. After I wake up from my nap, you can feed them to us, okay, baby?

Benjamin shook his head in the affirmative, hugged and kissed Olivia's belly, and scooted off the bed after Quinn.

They both watched him leave. "Bennie never pouts like that, Fitz."

He moved the pillows from behind her so that she could lie down. "Don't start worrying, Livy. They are okay. They're not used to seeing you in bed all day every day."

Olivia settled under the covers. "Yeah, I've practically been pregnant and active their entire lives so they don't understand why I need bed rest this time, I guess."

"What's on your schedule for the day?"

"I'm going to stay here with you until you fall asleep. I have a meeting at the Center to discuss our contingency plans for the next couple of months while I'm campaigning. After that, I have a meeting at the campaign office, and debate prep later with Emerson."

He lifted up on one elbow. "Don't think about reading anything about the campaign or calling Emerson, Hannah, or anyone at your office. The only business you can attend to is resting and maybe working with Quinn to narrow down your list of nanny candidates. I've called in reinforcements too. Aunt Diane is coming to stay with us for a few days. Between Quinn, Karen, your mom, and Diane, I think you'll actually follow the bed rest orders."

"Aunt Diane is coming? I thought she was in Toronto doing research."

"She was, but when she heard you were on bed rest and that I needed help, she changed her plans."

"I'm not that bad. You make me sound so high maintenance,"

He slid his leg between her thighs and wrapped his arm around her midsection. "Liv, honey, it's time to take your nap before Bennie comes back with a plate full of ants on a log."

"Okay." She scooted back against him, feeling him harden against her hip.

"How can you be attracted to me when I look like Old Mother Hubbard," Olivia said sleepily.

"You are _the_ most beautiful, desirable, attractive woman I have ever known, Mrs. Grant," Fitz said, giving her a light kiss on the neck. She didn't hear him since she was already asleep. He watched her sleep for awhile before getting up to leave.

* * *

"Make sure the volume is up," Emerson whispered to Hannah. She checked the setting on her cell phone to ensure she recorded the entire question and answer session. Emerson and Hannah were undercover at a fundraiser for Americans for Freedom. The keynote speaker was Mitzi Connor, the wife of Fitz's strongest primary challenger. She had been going around using every opportunity to make snide, off hand comments about Olivia. Among the most egregious comments were, "baby making machine," "the president's baby mama", and "America's mammy". When questioned by the media, she dodged and denied making the comments. The reports were all secondhand. Emerson and Hannah had made a joint decision to crash the fundraiser and get 'the fake bitch'- as Emerson had taken to calling her-on a recording.

Mitzi Connor had finished her speech and was taking impromptu questions. Hannah inconspicuously handed the camera to Emerson and rose to ask a question.

"Yes, dear. You in the back," Mitzi said when she saw Hannah rise.

"I know we are still in the primary, Mrs. Connor, but have you thought about what your platform might be if you become First Lady?" Hannah asked.

"What's your name?" Mitzi said with a sugary sweet smile.

Hannah didn't know what to say. Emerson tapped her on the leg. " Umm…Elaine Koch," she answered.

"Thanks for your question, Ms. Koch. I have so many issues I am interested in, but I think I would choose prenatal and newborn care. I believe that if we conquer these problems, there will be a positive impact on education and society as a whole. For example, there is a woman who shall remain nameless who has had four children in four years. She has two more on the way. Perhaps, this woman doesn't know that she should wait at least 18 months between pregnancies. Why would someone want to have that many children that quickly? It makes one wonder is she trying to atone for something. Maybe she and the former President slipped up and had a baby out of wedlock during their affair? She may have had an abortion or two and now she is trying to atone for that sin."

"Do you have evi-" Hannah said before Emerson pulled her to her seat.

Emerson shut off the recorder. "I have what we need. Let's get out of here," he whispered to Hannah.

They celebrated on the way to the car.

"Emerson, why did you keep kicking me under the table?"

"You looked like you practically wanted to tell her you were a mole when she asked for your name. Then you were getting ready to ask her if she had evidence of that load of crap she was shoveling. The objective was not to debate her. Next time, we'll have to practice the questions beforehand," he said.

"Do you think President Grant will go for us releasing the video and what we found about Mitzi's past?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he will agree once he hears what she said about Olivia. I can't wait to nail her ass to a wall!" he said.

* * *

"Thank you, team! That was a great session," Fitz announced after three hours of debate preparation. The staff milled around the room for another forty-five minutes before the room started to empty. Once the room was empty, Emerson and Hannah sat down to share the news about the recording.

"I know Dick and Mitzi Connor from our delegate days. Honestly, I'm shocked she said these things. But this is politics and they want to win. If she wanted to sling mud, she should have only aimed at me, and me only. Do whatever you have to. Is there anything else because I need to get home?" Fitz asked.

"No, Mr. President. That's all," Hannah said with an admiring smile.

"Thanks for all your hard work. And a double thanks for letting Olivia rest."

Fitz walked out of the door.

"Hannah, you need to rein that in. The preening and prancing you do when he is around will get you fired and out on your ass. I don't want that to happen, but you have to be less, 'Mr. Grant, I'll do you in a heartbeat' and more 'I support your plan for America.'"

"I get it, Emerson. It was just a smile. He's hot, smart, and powerful. It's hard not to at least acknowledge that. Let's be honest though, you are totally in the bag for Olivia. You have some sort of gay man's crush on her."

"You remember what I said, Hannah. Now let's plan how we are going to leak this recording and the information on ditzi Mitzi."

Hannah giggled. They began putting their plan in motion.

* * *

"Olivia, get back in the bed this instant!" said Diane. "You are one stubborn woman! How does Fitz deal with you?" Diane rushed over to Olivia who was waddling through the family room towards the kitchen.

Quinn and Mildred were out shopping. Fitz was with Emerson and Hannah handling a full schedule of campaign events. Only Aunt Diane, Olivia, and the kids remained at the house. Diane was in kitchen feeding Gene and watching over the other children while they ate breakfast.

"Not you too! Walking from the bedroom to the kitchen won't hurt me, Aunt Diane. I've been waiting for everyone to leave because I knew you'd let me get up." She turned and slowly began lowering herself onto the couch. Aunt Diane grabbed her arm and prevented her from sitting down.

"No. No. No, baby. That sweet husband of yours made me promise to keep you in bed except to use the bathroom or shower, which you already did this morning." Diane escorted her in the opposite direction.

"May I at least say good morning to my children? I'll help you feed them, Aunt Di. Gene likes to play with his food and Bennie likes to line his up in rows before he eats. Arthur and Annie like to sneak food to Olitz and Patra."

"Sweetie, the babies were with you most of the morning before Fitz left. Quinn gave me the low down on each of their eating quirks. I put Olitz and Patra outside so Annie and Arthur won't be feeding them. I am not taking your bait. It's simple, Olivia. You have to get back in the bed. These last couple of weeks are going to fly by. Those two babies will be out soon, but we need to follow doctor's orders. Kids, let's tell Mommy to get in bed."

"Get in bed, Mommy! Get in bed, Mommy! Get in bed, Mommy!" they chanted.

"Do you really want something to eat now?" Diane asked.

"No, I'm still full from those pancakes you made earlier. How am I going to interview the finalist nanny candidates?"

"Yes, he did approve you laying on the sofa for the two interviews."

"Okay, Aunt Di. All this is making me tired. I'm going to lie down after I get my iPad. My tyrant of a husband can't continue insulating me from the campaign. I'm calling Emerson too."

Aunt Diane smiled as she watched Olivia walk away in a pregnant huff.

* * *

Olivia woke up with a start from her nap. There was a small sticky hand on her cheek. She peeked over it and saw Bennie asleep beside her. Ever sense she'd been on bed rest, he gave up all his favorite past times to lie in bed with her. It no longer worried Olivia. She reasoned that he needed more time with her.

She moved the hand from her cheek and kissed it, propped herself up against the pillows, and grabbed her iPad. Swiping through the screens she picked the first piece of media on her bookshelf. In addition to bed rest, Fitz had put her on a media blackout to reduce her stress. Olivia had gone along with it for two weeks, but now she was going to reconnect no matter what he said.

Olivia's eyes widened at what appeared on the front page of _Vanity Fair _magazine. The headline read, "21st Century Camelot: If Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III clinches the presidency again, Camelot emerges."

The first photograph was a personal portrait Olivia and Fitz had taken a couple of months after the twins were born. They had posed for Annie Leibovitz at her request. It was a simple black and white shot in which they both wore white buttoned down shirts and black bottoms. Fitz stood behind Olivia with his hands around her waist. She looked up at him while he looked down. All the other photographs included the children: The day Fitz announced his campaign with the family on the stage amidst the overabundance of balloons; Karen and Gerry holding Benjamin and Eugene, while Anne and Arthur stood around their legs; and the fundraiser barbecue. The pictures were masterfully done and arranged alongside a long flattering article. It was a fluff piece with the aim of attracting the female vote. Olivia clicked on the comments and braced herself for the vitriol.

_Those kids are cute!_

_I love Arthur's red hair. I wonder where the red head is in that family tree._

_Where does she get her maternity clothes? I just found out I was pregnant and I don't want to look frumpy. Mrs. Grant wears it well._

_POTUS Grant = hotness. Fanning self!_

_Where's his ex wife?_

Bennie stirred beside her and sat up beside.

"Hi, Mommy," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Bennie. Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded and scooted closer to Olivia and the tablet.

"That is me," he said excitedly pointing to the screen. "That is Daddy! That is Karen! That is Gerry! That is Annie! That is Arthur! That is you, Mommy!"

"Do you want to show Aunt Diane and your brothers and sister?" Olivia asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes!"

Olivia laughed when he presented the tablet to her belly and said, "Sissa 1 and Sissa 2, look!" He hopped off the bed and ran out of the door to share.

Olivia grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. Her laptop was in Fitz's study and she mentally planned how she would allude Aunt Diane and sneak out of bed to get it.

'_...regret my unfortunate comments about Mrs. Grant. I apologize to her family for any harm my comments may have caused.'_

"_This statement was released after the infamous recording of Senator Richard Connor's wife, Mitzi Connor's comments about Mrs. Grant at an Americans for Freedom fundraiser. The allegations of Mrs. Connor's multiple abortions during college and her job in the pornography industry have not been corroborated, but two videos have been released. Senator Connor's office released the following statement."_

_...rehab...ask for your prayers...Grant destroys opponents...unfortunate vitriol...not let this temper my resolve to fight...defend the Constitution..._

Olivia laid back against the headboard, taking shallow breaths and rubbing her stomach. The girls were doing cartwheels. She tried to slow her heartbeat as reached for her phone. First she dialed Fitz.

"Hi, honey. I can't-"

"Hold on!" Olivia ordered before putting Fitz on hold and dialing Emerson.

"Mrs. Grant, hello. This is not-"

"Hold on!" Olivia ordered. She released the button which allowed all three of them to be on the line together.

"What did you two do! _The Vanity Fair_ spread was one thing...actually a great move...but recording Senator Connor's wife! And what is this about abortions and pornography?"

"Livy, this has to wait, hon-" Fitz said.

"Mrs. Grant-"

"Emerson, stop it and call me Olivia!"

"Mr. President, please hang up. I'll take care of this." Emerson said.

"Oh, so now, I'm something to be handled."

"Mrs. Grant, he's taping multiple segments for MSNBC. We can't talk now," Emerson whispered. "Long story short, Olivia, Connor's wife went after you. Mr. Grant told me to take care of it and I did. I enjoyed every minute of it. We will talk later."

Olivia frowned at the phone. Emerson hung up on her. She dialed Abby.

"Hey Momma. You better be in bed. What's up?"

"Do you know anything about Mitzi Connor? What happened?" Olivia continued to flip through the channels. Her mouth fell open when she saw a video of Annie and Arthur.

_...has gone viral inspiring a renewed patriotism and a general interest in the pledge of allegiance. One woman said, 'If two four year olds can say the pledge with such conviction, surely we all can. The next step is for this nation to come together against those domestic terrorists that sought to destroy America. The Vice President's death should not be in vain._

The next scene was a video of Annie and Arthur reciting the pledge.

"When did...? Abby, I swear I feel like I've been in a coma for a year or something. How long has the video of my children saying the pledge been in circulation?"

"Is it okay with Fitz if I tell you?"

"It's not Fitz you should be worried about. I swear if you don't tell me, you won't see my babies until 3 months after they are born. Spill it, Abby!"

Abby groaned. "Okay…Mitzi Connor started running your name in the ground about two weeks ago. Problem was the reports were always hearsay. She denied the allegations, but would use them to castigate you in a round about way. About a week ago, a video emerged of her making those and other comments. She hinted that you had abortions when you worked in the White House. Then two pornos were released on TMZ with her or a woman who looked like her...a younger version of her with black hair...doing the nasty in multiple productions. Those images would make your skin crawl but in a bad way. Apparently she had a career in pornography during college. A fellow actress came out saying Mitzi had multiple abortions. She did a 360 after meeting the guy who would soon be her husband. Now she is in rehab, for what… I don't know. You know how it is. Politicians and, in this case, a wife of one does bad and the answer is rehab. A video of your two little munchkins reciting the pledge went viral on Youtube two days ago, almost half a million hits."

"I've missed so much. How is everything at the office?"

"Fine. Harrison is in hog heaven…handling the office and our increased clientele. There are so many people spying on so many other people."

"That's great, Abby. What about Huck?"

"He's fine. Happy to be designing a new computer program we are trying to launch to help us with investigations."

"What about you and Harrison?"

"No developments in that area. He's dating a girl he met on the train when he was going to visit Nate…damn, Liv…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned his name."

"No, it's okay. I don't cringe at hearing his name anymore. I'm glad Harrison is visiting him. Let's hope it doesn't work out with this girl."

"It's okay. Some things are not meant to be. I'm glad he and I are friends."

* * *

"Mr. President, how am I going to make this up to Mrs. Grant? She sounded really upset," Emerson said. Fitz, Emerson, and Hannah sat in the back of the SUV on their way to the Grant estate. A long day of campaign events had been completed and checked off their list.

"I don't understand why she is upset. I would be over the moon to have someone fight my battles for me or come to my rescue like that. Mr. President, you were only protecting her." Hannah said. She stopped talking when Emerson scowled at her.

A big grin appeared on Fitz's face. "That's what sets my wife apart from anyone I've ever met. She would rather fight her own battles as well as everyone else's. She would rather be the protector than the protected. She is a lesson in contrasts. I love to watch her with the kids. She's nurturing and loving with family and friends. So she's upset that she wasn't involved in this debacle with Connor's wife. At the same time, she's probably feeling sympathy for the woman and mad that we've essentially ended her. She's a protector, but she doesn't like to play dirty. That's were I come in. Emerson, she'll be upset. Just take the tongue lashing and move on. I'll smooth it over. No strategy meetings tonight. Let's reconvene in the morning."

When they reached the main house Fitz said his goodnights and left them in the SUV.

"We killed it today, Emerson, so don't worry. Olivia will get over it. Some women just don't get it. If I had a man like him who was willing to protect me, fight for me...I wouldn't-"

"Hannah, shut up! I am getting sick of your school girl crush on our candidate. You have the potential to become a serious liability to this campaign. Consider this your last day in that capacity Hannah. I value your contribution so I am putting you over organizing our field office directors and district volunteers. We can talk about it more-"

"What? You can't do this! I'm sorry. You know me and how often I put my foot in my mouth. I would never do anything to jeopardize this campaign. Despite evidence to the contrary, I am committed to Mr. and Mrs. Grant being the next First Family in the White House. I eat, sleep, am totally consumed with this family. Please don't," Hannah said.

"Hannah, that's my final decision, okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore. You will still have a valuable role in the campaign."

"I thought you were my friend above all else, Emerson, but you prove to me time and time again that only a Grant will inspire loyalty from you."

* * *

"Where's everyone? Aunt Di," Fitz said. He yawned and he kissed her on the cheek. She was sitting in the dark dozing off to a late night talk show.

"Quinn put the kids to bed, and I'm certain she's at the cottage with Tom. I didn't know they were a couple. Then I noticed that when Tom is off duty, Quinn is never in her room after the children have been put to bed. I finally put two and two together. Karen seemed especially blue tonight. She and Bennie are in the bed with Olivia. I swear those children treat her like their Teddy Bear. Whenever they are upset, they go in search of Olivia. Little Bennie is still spending all his time with her. There's lasagna in the oven if you want some."

"No, I'm tired not hungry. I'm going to throw my children out of my bed and go to sleep," Fitz said.

"Be warned that Mrs. Teddy Bear is angry with Mr. Teddy Bear," Aunt Diane warned.

"I know. I know. Good night, Diane."

* * *

"Kare, honey. Get up. It's time for bed," Fitz whispered. He had Bennie in his arms.

"Nnnn," Karen moaned in protest.

"Karen, you have to get up and get in your own bed," Fitz said, pulling the covers off her.

"Fitz, just let her stay here. Let them both stay. You go to the upstairs guest room."

They never intentionally slept apart and he knew she knew that. She was mad, and he could feel it. He returned Benjamin to the bed and scooped Olivia into his arms.

"What are you-? Fitz, put me down. Where are you taking me?"

"You obviously want Karen and Bennie to sleep in our bed, so I am taking you to the upstairs guest room. I know you are mad at me for the Connor thing, but I am not sleeping apart from you tonight, Mrs. Teddy Bear," Fitz said, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm not mad at you," she said with a pout in her voice.

"Really? You wouldn't return my calls all day."

Olivia didn't respond until he placed her on the guest room bed.

"Okay. I may have been a little made at you for once again making all these decisions without me. You destroyed that poor woman, Fitz. I could have taken her on when I was back on my feet. Now she is in rehab and everyone is thinking that you don't play fair. Connor said that your political attack machine destroyed his family. There is some truth to that."

"Olivia Grant, anyone who knows me knows that my family is off limits. Connor knows this and I'm sure his wife does too. Maybe they forgot since I've been off the trail for some years now. In any case, that's why you hire people to do your research. I'm not going to apologize for exposing her. Remind me to thank the person who brought Emerson Grant to my attention. Oh wait that is you. I don't think I thanked you for that. He is a gem. Hannah, well they work well together, but she is too clingy." He rubbed her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I know, but-"

"No, buts. Off limits," he said.

"What about the Camelot article in _Vanity Fair_ and my children on YouTube?"

"The article was Emerson's idea. He made this big production about our brand and how we are the inhabitants of the new Camelot in the inspiration of the Kennedys. He pitched the idea to me and it sounded harmless. Hannah leaked the video of Annie and Arthur on YouTube without checking with us first. I would never do that without consulting you since videos are a different medium. Fortunately, it worked in our favor," Fitz said. He unbuttoned her nightgown.

"You know honey? Hannah had grown on me, but now I want to crush her again. What do you mean clingy?"

"She hangs on my every word, and compliments me excessively. I feel uncomfortable for her."

By now half the buttons were undone, exposing her breasts and the rise of her midsection. He bent his head to take her lips in an intimate kiss while he released the remaining buttons. His tongue explored her mouth and his hands traveled over her body.

"You are beautiful, Livy. I love your nipples when they are full like this. I want to suck them, baby, but you won't let me."

He licked them instead.

"I love the way you feel here." With his palm, he massaged between her legs, feeling the wetness against him.

He kissed her again. She moved against his hand.

When he pulled away, she squeezed her thighs to keep his hand in there.

"I want to feel you inside me."

"But we can't, Livy. I want that too, but-"

"Please. I want you to slide inside and just…stay there."

Fitz kissed her deeply again, trying to ignore her request.

She reached inside his boxers and caressed him. "Please, Fitz."

He peppered kissed between her breasts and over her belly.

"No, Fitz," she said when she realized the alternative he was offering. "I want you, all of you inside me."

He leaned over her and placed a pillow under her hips. He entwined his fingers with hers and positioned himself between her legs as best he could. He began the slow descent into her. The sensation was intense, his solid full length submerging into her softness. With every inch of his descent, her flesh contracted around him. He covered her mouth to quiet the moans that were breaking his concentration.

"No!" he said when she lifted her hips involuntarily. He grabbed her hips to hold them still as he continued to fill her. At that moment she came, making her quiver and quake around him. He continued to focus on his goal to fill her to the hilt. When he finally reached his goal, his explosive release made him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Livy?" Fitz said after a while.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Mmm," she mumbled again before he heard what sounded like a light snore.

* * *

"We all have to be on our best behavior when we meet our new nanny. Her name is Shakita Jackson. Can you say, Ms. Shakita?" Olivia asked. She sat on the sofa with all the kids around her. Quinn sat close by along with Fitz and Karen.

"Ms. Kakia," they said.

"Okay, you can go play now until she arrives," said Quinn.

They ran off to play, leaving Gene to crawl around on the floor.

"Come here baby boo. You'll be walking soon," Olivia said. "Quinn, I wasn't finished with my talk."

"Quinn, are you okay?" asked Fitz. He noticed that she seemed off today.

"Mr. Grant, can I speak with you alone?"

"Yes, of course."

Olivia didn't say a word as they walked to Fitz's study. She and Fitz exchanged a look of confusion and worry.

"What's wrong with her?" said Karen. She plopped on the couch, laid her head in Olivia's lap and flipped on the television.

* * *

Quinn had many regrets. Her life had been a comedy of errors until she began working for the Grants. Before this job, she wondered hither, thither, and yon trying to escape from everything, but mostly herself. After the rape, she never stayed in one place for very long. This wondering had gone on for 5 years. That all changed when she started working for The Grants. Finally, being a legacy in The Organization brought a tangible benefit. In their world, she belonged. She had a purpose. Her life had a shape that was evident and purposeful. No one looked at her as a victim, pitied her for being the one he chose, tried to comfort her with perfunctory expressions of sympathy, or shunned her for things out of her control. She was the caretaker for the Supreme Eminence's children. But now she was most certainly going to lose everything when she told him.

"Mr. Grant...I..." Quinn couldn't bring her lips to form the words.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

_Out with it _she demanded of herself.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Fitz didn't know how to respond. Since she seemed distressed, he reasoned that the news was not desirable. "What does this mean…for you?" he asked,

Her eyes watered to the brim, but no tears fell. "You hired me care for your children and now I won't be able to fulfill my-".

"Quinn, no…don't cry. Olivia and I will support you and Tom in this. When you need time off for doctor's appointments and when you give bir-"

Quinn's head shot up. "Tom doesn't know."

"Why?"

"I'm not keeping it."

Fitz looked confused. "But I thought...you and Tom are...I'm sorry Quinn. I don't understand."

"This pregnancy was not...it's not what we want. I appreciate your support. I want to continue working for you. I won't need any time off. I can see the doctor on my day off."

"You plan to have an abortion...on your day off and you're not going to tell Tom?"

"Yes."

"I respect your privacy, Quinn, but I…I think you should at least talk to Tom, first."

"Mr. Grant, as long as you continue to employee me, I promise I will continue to do my job. Thank you for talking to me. I'm sorry for this. I'll apologize to Olivia. I'll get the kids so we can be ready when she arrives." She smiled briefly and left the room.

Fitz didn't immediately follow her. He felt weighted down by her revelation.

* * *

"Kare, honey. I don't have much lap left," Olivia said. She moved Gene out of Karen's way. When Quinn and Fitz left the room, Karen made herself comfortable, using Olivia's lap as a pillow.

"It's fine, Liv," Karen said. Olivia sighed and pursed her lips to the contrary as she placed Gene between her and the end of the sofa. He immediately stood up, using the arm of the sofa as a prop. Olivia held Gene as he bounced up and down.

Olivia was doubly worried. _What's wrong with Quinn?_ Then she looked down at Karen who pushed her head further back against her belly.

"Karen, you're not going to get comfortable. There are two babies in here." _I'm uncomfortable_ Olivia thought.

"Liv, I can feel them kicking through your shirt." Olivia was thankful for the kicking because Karen sat up. She placed her hands on Olivia's belly and looked on with delight, pushing away the irritation Olivia felt. That irritation turned to worry because Karen's expression turned quickly to distress.

"Karen, really. What's wrong? Don't say there isn't something wrong. You've been-"

"I don't want to move back into the White House, but I don't want to live with my mom either."

Olivia grabbed Gene who was bouncing perilously close to the edge of the sofa and placed him on her lap. He straightened his legs, refusing to sit. She placed him on the floor so he could stand up again.

"We still have some time before we have to think about The White House. Your dad is still in the primaries-"

"Everyone knows dad is going to win. It's all over the TV. Those stupid reporters are going to start following me again. Gerry's in college and he's perfect so no one cares about him. I'm still the freak who doesn't know how to act."

"That is not true, Karen. The press knows that you are off limits. All the kids are. You are a senior. You're doing great honey. Don't worry about that. A lot has happened since the last time you lived at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. Your dad and I are going to protect you. You'll be going off to college soon anyway," Olivia said.

Gene was carefully maneuvering himself down the length of the sofa. He grasped the sofa, Olivia's knees, the coffee table surface, and anything he could use for balance to aid him in his "walk."

The doorbell rang just as Quinn appeared in the door with Arthur, Annie, and Benjamin walking with her. Fitz appeared shortly thereafter. Olivia looked at him questioningly, but he didn't meet her eyes.

Gene, who was oblivious to anything but his keen desire to walk, squealed loudly and took off in a precarious toddle away from the sofa and towards the door where his siblings, Quinn, and Fitz stood.

Everyone forgot about the doorbell. They watched in awe as he waddled unaided across the family room floor. His arms were outstretched as if he were a marionette. It was a comical and beautiful sight.

Annie and Arthur giggled.

Benjamin was the only one with the presence of mind to open his arms to beckon Gene forward. "Here, Genie! Here!"

In what seemed like an eternity, Gene finally made it across the room. He careened into Bennie's arms and they both fell on the floor. This seemed to break the frozen spell that had fallen over everyone. They all rushed forward.

"Genie Weanie can walk!" said Karen.

"Smart boy, Genie!" said Quinn.

"Wow!" said Fitz.

"Can someone help me here?" Olivia said, trying to lift herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry, honey." Fitz walked Gene to Olivia.

"Genie boo! I'm so proud of you!" Fitz placed him on her lap.

Gene immediately scooted off. Olivia couldn't stop the tears of joy that flowed down her cheeks. She forgot about the issue with Quinn and Karen.

* * *

"Quinn, how have you kept yourself from absconding with these kids," said Shakita who sat on the floor with Annie, Arthur, Bennie, and Gene. They were each trying to monopolize her time by showing her their favorite toy, wrapping their fingers around her long dreadlocks, or touching her eyeglasses.

"Aside from the multiple security guards with guns and the fact that I love this job, it's pretty difficult not to run off with these babies," Quinn said. She was no longer distraught about her predicament after talking to Fitz.

"Kakia, I want your hair!" said Annie.

Not to be outdone, Arthur said, "I want your hair, too."

"I want your glasses," said Benjamin.

Gene alternated between standing and sitting, using Shakita's arm to pull himself up.

"Shakita, they love you. It's going to be a little daunting at first. My little darlings can be a handful, but you'll be okay. I wasn't planning to take my days off this week, but I really have something to take care of. I'll ask Mildred to come over to help you those two days I'm gone. After that, I'll just take one day off."

"Thanks, Quinn. I don't want you to ever give up your days off because I plan to take all mine," Shakita said as she rubbed noses with Annie.

Despite her parents' reservations about her taking a nanny job right out of college even if it was for the Supreme Eminence, Shakita was happy with her decision. 'Besides," she had argued to her dad, "working for a family that was most surely going to be the First Family was _like_ using her political science degree. She had been nervous about meeting The Grants, but they had been down to earth, nothing like the high maintenance people she thought they'd be. The only strange aspect of the entire experience from the interview, to the job offer, to her first day, was Quinn. Shakita found her to be nice, personable, and totally dedicated to her job. In Shakita's mind, she was too dedicated to the family. It seemed as if her job went beyond just caring for the kids. She knew everything about each member of the family, their habits, likes, dislikes, everything.

* * *

"Fitzgerald Grant, I can undress myself, not that I need to undress. I'm only taking a quick nap. That's all. I need to be available if Shakita has any questions," Olivia said.

Fitz sat on the bed. She stood in front him as he unbuttoned her maternity blouse. "You need to get back in the bed. It's obvious that you think I've forgotten about your bed rest orders. I have not, Livy. Of course, I never pass up an opportunity to see you naked, especially when we are alone." Now that the buttons were undone, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders. "Quinn will know the answers to all those questions, Livy."

"What did Quinn want to see you about?"

Fitz averted his eyes to Olivia's breasts and released the front clip of her bra. He was planning to tell her about Quinn's pregnancy, but he knew she would immediately go into crisis manager mode.

He slipped his fingers under the straps and pulled them off her shoulders. He liked the way her nipples puckered in response to the air.

"She was apprehensive with all the changes going on right now. We can talk about it more later, after you are well rested."

He lifted her skirt and reached for her underwear, pulling them down.

"Fitz, we can't do this. We've been bad, bad, bad." she rested her hands on his shoulders and lifted her feet to step out of her underwear.

"You were bad, bad, bad, when you demanded that I put and I quote, "all of me inside you." He pulled down her skirt. "I'm prepared to be bad, bad, bad again."

Fitz licked a circle around her nipple and drew it into his mouth without warning. A sliver of pleasure sliced through her, catching her totally off guard. Her knees buckled and she moaned loudly. The unfiltered sound of her desire aroused him even more. He drew her nipple deeper into his mouth.

He switched nipples, enjoying every minute of this forbidden feast. She was enjoying it too if her nails pushing into his shoulders and the moans coming from her mouth were any indication. It was time to stop because his manhood was growing and insisting on going home. He reached for his belt and zipper releasing himself.

Olivia grabbed hold of his thighs and used them as leverage to lower herself to her knees. Fitz squeezed his eyes shut for a second. His erection hurt at the thought of what she was preparing to do.

"Livy, you don't-"

But then her mouth was on him and it seemed as if all his muscles tensed at once. Between the sounds she had made earlier and the oral assault of her tongue and lips on his distended manhood, he knew he wasn't going to last long. He grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand and leaned back against the bed, propped on his elbow. When she swiveled her tongue around his tip, he came undone.

After he got his bearings, he lifted her up on the bed.

* * *

"How are things with Quinn?" Tom escorted Fitz to the morning meeting with Emerson. They were in the SUV. Tom glanced at Fitz in the rearview mirror.

Tom was surprised at the question. It was common knowledge that he and Quinn dated, but Fitz had never directly asked him a question like that.

"Good," he answered.

"How good...I mean, do you love her?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are your intentions?" Fitz asked.

"With all due respect, Mr. President, is there a problem?"

"No...no problem. I'm just curious. You and Quinn seem to be getting serious which will have implications for her job with us," Fitz lied. He was trying to figure out what to do with the information Quinn had revealed to him. He hadn't gotten around to telling Olivia yesterday. They'd both fallen asleep after making love. Mildred had stopped by for dinner, and the remainder of the night had been occupied with the kids.

"I've known you for a long time, Mr. President. I would gladly take a bullet for any Grant, but that feeling is multiplied tenfold when I think about Quinn. I want to marry her, but she isn't ready yet. She is totally committed to working for you, sir. Having the other nanny will be good for us. I am hoping she won't see herself as indispensable."

As Tom drove, Fitz realized this was getting more complicated than he thought. He planned to talk to Olivia about it later.

* * *

"Mr. Grant, how's the new nanny working out so far?" He was dressed to perfection in a grey tailored suit.

"It's only been one day, but Olivia is happy. When Mrs. Grant is happy, I'm happy. How are we doing?"

Emerson walked to the blinds that covered the windows of the office and closed them.

"Emerson, you are paranoid. Do you think there is a mole in our camp or what?" Fitz asked.

"You can never be too careful. I like to play my cards close to the vest. Many of these folks are volunteers so I have no leverage. In any case, we are doing fabulously in the polls. Since Connor has been neutralized, the primary is pretty much a forgone conclusion with the win in our column. It's time to set our sights on our general campaign contender, Governor Constance Walsh."

"Constance Walsh? How did she become our biggest contender? She's inexperienced. There's that video of her forgetting the branches of government and mispronouncing Desmond Tutu's last name, Desmond TeeTee? How did this happen?"

"Well, she's been overseas touring, speaking with world leaders, women's groups, looking presidential...she gave this killer speech at a Democratic National Committee fundraiser which raised her profile considerably. There is a hunger for a female president so there are a lot of powers out there who want to help her. Don't get me wrong. We can still win. We are going to win, but it is not going to be as easy as I thought. We're going to need Mrs. Grant to hit the ground running as soon as she has the twins," Emerson said.

"I won't compromise her health or the health our babies. She won't be able to help until she is rested and ready," Fitz insisted.

"'Hit the ground running' were her words, sir. But of course I won't let her work too hard."

"Okay, let's bring everyone else in so we can plan our next media buys."

"Sounds good," encouraged Emerson. "So, I'll come over soon to meet this new nanny. What's her name again?"

"Shakita Jackson. I love that name, by the way. It reminds me of Chiquita bananas. You should hear the kids. They call her Kakia. Oh, and Gene took his first steps yesterday. We are going to need a managing team just for the kids. Those four monsters running around The White House will be...I can't think of the right word."

"Your kids are our ace in the whole. They are one of our biggest advantages. And when America sees these next two additions, they are going to vote for you in their sleep," said Emerson.

Fitz laughed. "I love your enthusiasm."

* * *

Quinn couldn't stop crying. She was alone and on a walk around the estate. She scheduled the abortion for tomorrow. This morning when she had gotten the routine reminder call for her appointment something inside her had broken apart. She had been picking up toys in Gene's nursery. She hung up and looked at the giraffe in her hand that she bought for the twins. That was the beginning of her limitless tears. She had wiped her eyes and continued working, but seeing the kids only made it worse. Once Shakita arrived, she'd complained about a stomach ache and said she needed to run to the pharmacy for medicine. Instead she'd driven to the cottage and gone for a walk.

She was angry with herself for the regret that was swirling around in her. As the day wore on, she was regretting her decision to have the abortion. This would be yet another regret to add to her long list. She walked to a tree and slid down until she reached the ground. She felt the bark scratch her back, but she didn't care. She grabbed two big handfuls of her hair on either side of her head and pulled. The grating memories of the rape started to flicker behind her eyes.

"Baby…Quinn…what's wrong?" Tom said, pulling her into his arms. He'd been searching for her. After a full hour of combing the woods, he'd finally found her deep on a trail about half a mile from the cottage.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! Don't do this! I hate you!" Quinn screamed between pummeling him with her fists.

Tom saw the far away look in her eyes. He was certain she had no idea who he was at that moment.

"It's me, Quinn. It's Tom! Quinn! Quinn!" he screamed at her.

Finally she saw him. "Tom?" she said before hugging him tightly. The flow of tears began anew.

* * *

"Fitz, we can't let her get an abortion. We have to tell Tom. I don't give a damn if she doesn't want him to know. Once she does this, it can't be undone. It doesn't make sense. Why would she make this decision all on her own? But then if she was really intent on doing it why did she tell you? She could have had it without telling us. But she told you, honey. She had to know you were going to tell me," said Olivia, "Shakita said she was complaining about a stomach ache this morning and was gone for two solid hours. Tom brought her back home. I'm sure he doesn't know. It is no telling what she told him. First thing in the morning, we are calling a meeting with the two of them."

"Livy, don't get yourself worked up. Tomorrow is Quinn's day off. I think she is going to have it done tomorrow. We have to be prepared for her resistance."

"I'm going to text her right now to say that I need to talk to her about Gene before she leaves the house. She'll always defer to the kids," reasoned Olivia.

* * *

"This is an ambush!" Quinn said. Her eyes, filled with a mixture of surprise, anger, and shame, darted from Olivia to Fitz. Her gaze finally landed on Tom, her expression morphing from anger to sadness.

All parties concerned stood in Fitz's study. Olivia was stationed by the sofa gripping its back corner. Fitz stood behind her. Quinn stood at the door. Tom was at the other end of the sofa. Everyone faced Quinn who instantly knew the reason for the meeting when she entered the room.

"Mr. Grant, I told you in confidence. There was no need...you could have waited until after..." Quinn pleaded. "Why am I here?"

Olivia stepped forward. "Quinn, don't blame Fitz for telling me. We are married. He doesn't keep anything from me-" Olivia said.

"Except when he does, right? You didn't know about the Organization. This..." Quinn hesitated, looking over at Tom. "My personal health decisions are mine alone, Olivia. You don't have to agree with them, but you do have to respect them. Working here is my whole life. You all are like my family, but my personal life is mine," Quinn said.

"See, that is it, Quinn. You _are_ our family. Why are you doing this? We will support you. How can you terminate the pregnancy?"

Quinn glanced at Tom again. His expression was stoic, but she knew he was devastated. She could read all of his expressions. "I'm sorry, Tom, but I have to do this. It is for the best," Quinn said softly.

"Quinn, why don't you sleep on it. We will give you the rest of the week off. You too, Tom," Olivia suggested, walking toward Quinn.

"Ugh! Olivia, just butt out. This is my life. I don't need your interference. Everyone's life isn't as perfect and protected as yours!"

"Quinn, you should stop," said Fitz.

Quinn turned on her heel, reached for the door, and then hesitated. "We shouldn't be talking about this. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't...come back," Quinn said. Her voice was shaking.

"Quinn, please-" Olivia said.

"No!" Tom interjected as if he had just been roused from sleep. "Mrs. Grant, Mr. President, I thank you for all you are trying to do, but this conversation is between Quinn and me." Tom walked over to Quinn and took her hand. "We are going to talk about this now, Quinn. You won't do this without talking to me."

Tom pulled Quinn out of the room.

"We can't let her-" Olivia began before Fitz interrupted.

"Livy, Livy, let it go," Fitz said. He grabbed her hand. He grasped either side of her face and peered down at her. "Honey, I understand your concern, but I made a mistake telling you this. Now she feels double-teamed."

Olivia frowned. "You had to tell me Fitz. She doesn't have any other support in her life."

"She has Tom, Livy. Do you think Shakita would be able to take over for a while? I'm sure Quinn isn't going to be up to it, whether she has the abortion or not. She is too fragile right now to manage our brood," Fitz explained.

Olivia covered his hands with hers and sighed. "I don't like this," she whispered.

"I know, but we have to allow Quinn to run of her own life. Let's let her be, but we can show her we support her no matter her decision. But there is more to this than meets the eye. I am going to do some more checking into her past. I thought she had been vetted, but we obviously missed something." Fitz said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Mrs. Grant, how long would you want this change in arrangements?" Shakita asked, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She was excited at the turn of events. The offer to move in and the increase in salary appealed to Shakita, but she was a little uneasy, not knowing what had happened with Quinn.

"Please call me, Olivia. I can't deal with all the formalities, especially if you are going to work so closely with my family. It becomes up close and personal very soon, Shakita, since you will be doing much more than teaching my children."

"Okay...Olivia. What about Quinn? Is she okay?"

"Quinn has some personal issues she is dealing with. It was all unexpected, but she is still in our employ. We consider her like family, but Shakita, we need help. My mom will help as much as she can. It is just going to be hectic once the babies come in addition to the campaign."

"I will accept the new position as the primary nanny, Mrs. Gr-Olivia," Shakita said. "I can move in tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and extended her hand. "That's great, Shakita.

* * *

"Thank you, Tom," Quinn managed through her lethargy. He had just tucked the covers around her shoulders and removed a half eaten bowl of soup from the night stand.

Quinny, baby, you don't have to thank me, okay. We are in this together." Tom leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "You made today more bearable, Tom. I could not have done it without you. I love you," Quinn whispered.

"I love you, two, Quinn," Tom said. He walked to the door where and lingered for a moment.

Padding into the kitchen, Tom wondered about Quinn and the trauma she had experienced that she refused to talk about.

He pulled out the two pill bottles from the white pharmacy bag resting on the counter. He perused the bottle of prenatal vitamins and the slightly larger bottle of iron pills. He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Grant, how can I help you?"

"Good evening Tom, I was calling to check on Quinn. How is she doing after the... procedure?"

"Quinn is doing well so far. She did not have the...um...procedure."

"You mean...she is still...?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grant, she is still pregnant with my child. I went with her to the doctor's office. When the nurse called her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the waiting room without any explanation. She asked me to drive her to her regular physician's office. She was able to walk in and get an appointment. We have prenatal vitamins and iron pills," explained Tom. "On the way back to my apartment, she told me that the practice belonged to her father."

Olivia was silent as she listened to Tom explain. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Tom," Olivia said before hanging up.

"They are all asleep, Livy. Why do we have so many children?" Fitz asked when he entered the bedroom and joined Olivia in the bed, "And who was that on the phone?"

Olivia chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was Tom. Quinn decided to keep the baby. At the last minute she decided not to go through with it. And we have so many kids because you can't keep your hands or other appendages to yourself."

"I hope she is settled on her decision, Livy."

"Me too."

They lay there for awhile, spooning, Olivia in front, Fitz behind. They listened to each other's breathing.

He cupped one of her breasts through her cotton nightgown. Her nipple immediately responded pushing through the fabric.

"Fitz..." Olivia moaned seeing the desire in his eyes. At the same time, she felt liquid pool between her legs.

"Hmm?" Fitz asked. He sucked her breast through the material.

"We can't, honey. We are getting too close...the babies."

"It's okay, honey," Fitz whispered in her ear. "I just want to see you come."

Olivia took a ragged breath as the deep ache rolled across her abdomen. She wanted to pull her gown up so he could suck her nipples without a barrier, but the sensations produced by the heat and the wetness of his mouth rubbing the fabric against her hard nipple caused her to arch her neck.

"Fitz..." Olivia moaned again. She grabbed hold of his neck.

Fitz began to kiss her deeply as he rubbed circles over her enlarged belly.

"I love you, Livy," he breathed against her mouth. He cupped her mound and massaged, moving his hand in deep circles. Her thighs spread involuntarily and she bent her knees.

"Just enjoy it," he whispered.

She nodded her head in agreement. Fitz slid two fingers inside her. She didn't produce as much liquid as usual during pregnancy. He released the two fingers that were now covered with her essence and searched for that nub of flesh at the juncture of her womanhood. When he found it, he rubbed over and around it while looking into her eyes. As his fingers deepened their rhythm, Olivia began to feel the deep sensations unfurl from top to bottom. After a couple of minutes, their breathing slowed and their heartbeats normalized.

"Fitz, could you help me up? I have to pee."

Fitz jumped off the bed and lifted her into his arms in one scoop.

Olivia smiled sleepily. "Are you ready for tomorrow, honey? We are moving into the next stage of the campaign. It's just you and Governor Walsh now. Tomorrow's photo op is all about the optics of the ensuing campaign. Every time she comes close to you, you need to smile and try to shake her hand. It sounds really shitty, Fitz, but we need her to look like a woman shaking the hand of the president and not a candidate-"

"Livy, Emerson and I have beat this like a dead horse. I know what to do. Why does everyone treat the candidate like they can't hold two thoughts at a time? I have it honey," Fitz insisted.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was awakened out of her sleep by a deep ache across her belly. The cold air caused her to shiver. She felt for the covers and realized that she was drenched in sweat. Her heart was beating furiously and she could hardly catch her breath.

"Fitz. Fitz," Olivia called."

He stirred and turned to face her. His leg slid to her side of the bed, encountering the damp bed clothes. He frowned.

"Honey, you are soaking wet," Fitz observed.

"We have to get up. I'm in labor!" Olivia cried.

* * *

**Stay tuned. The next chapter will end this story.~BP**


End file.
